Shadows on the Moon
by Comingsummers
Summary: Ra's left a dirty little secret in Arkham Asylum when he tried to return balance to Gotham. Now, ten years later Bane will discover this secret and learn about all the other secrets that Ra's kept from him. Will he use this secret weapon to exact revenge and fulfill the plans of Ra's and Talia, or will he learn to love again. Bane/OC, with other familiar characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**The character of Bane made a big impression on me and I instantly had the idea for this story, but it has taken me some time to work out how to get it all out there. As the summary stated this story deals with a secret weapon left at Arkham when Ra's attacked Gotham, and what Bane will do with it once he becomes aware of it. I do want to warn you that this story will contain mature themes, including violence, consent and non-consent, etc. Just don't say I didn't warn you. ;) Please review!**

**I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter One – Paradise Circus**

_It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm, we can roll ourselves over 'cause we're uncomfortable_

_Oh well the devil makes us sin, But we like it when we're spinning, in his grin.  
Love is like a sin my love, For the one that feels it the most  
Look at her with her eyes like a flame, She will love you like a fly will never love you, again_

_ Massive Attack_

Tiana peered up at the screen that was positioned in the corner opposite her small cell, and one story above her. Her home was one of the few places that the masked man and his henchmen hadn't touched, in fact her home and all the inhabitants, including the guards, had been left completely as they were before his attack. The attack that had crippled the foolish city of Gotham, nearly bringing it to its knees. The guards had cranked up the volume for this newscast, wanting to make sure every prisoner heard the words that were spoken, making sure to crush any hope they may had felt that someday he would come and release them.

Tiana was simply curious about the news that was being displayed, she had never clung to the hope that the man behind the mask would release the crazies from this hell hole. She sure wouldn't if she wanted to do what he was doing. Some of the people in here would really cause much more damage than they would cause assistance. Regardless of how helpful _they_ felt they could be. Of course, she resided there by choice, she could have left ten years before, but she had chosen to stay, and that was the bed she had made, now she would sleep in it.

The scenes playing on the TV just kept repeating: First the footage of the Bat's flying contraption taking off over the bay, carrying the bomb that had been destined to kill them all, seconds later the large mushroom cloud out over the ocean. The next image was of a truck that had crashed down into a lower level of road, having killed the female driver and allowing the Bat to acquire the bomb. The third and final segment showed a gurney holding the Masked Man, being wheeled out of the dark Courthouse and down the steps. She had seen all of those images several times now, but she continued to watch and listen.

_"In a stunning turn of events, the Batman has showed himself for what he always was; our greatest hero. He returned to sacrifice his life to protect the people of Gotham. This incredible gift will not soon be forgotten. Batman was able to do this for us after causing the truck carrying the bomb to crash. The woman driving the truck was actually a Miss Miranda Tate, the latest head of Wayne Enterprises. It appears that she was the secret accomplice of the masked terrorist that held Gotham in fear all these months. It is certain that we will be uncovering the details of her treachery in the days to come. _

_As for the masked man that we all know and hate; he has been found among the wreckage within the Courthouse. He is suffering from massive damage to his chest and it is unknown whether he will survive the upcoming days. And I for one have to say that I hope that he does not."_

As the endless loop started over yet again, Tiana drifted away from the entrance to her cell and wearily dropped onto her thin mattress, staring up at her ceiling. While she had never held any hope that they would be released, she did have to admit that she had found the mayhem that had been caused to be interesting. It had been a lovely diversion from the daily horror of this place, but now even that was gone. Without the fear that that Masked Man had rained down on the guards she knew that things would return to the same as before. And a shiver of something akin to fear ran down her back at the thought that soon her treatments would begin again.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the Batman had saved the unworthy people of Gotham and the Masked Man had been apprehended, and Tiana had heard through the grapevine that the man had survived his wounds, and would be transferred to Blackgate within the week. While she found the information interesting, she lacked the energy to really think deeply about much of anything. Her "treatment" had started up four days prior and her whole being was suffering from it. Her suffering was nothing new; the "doctors" at Arkham had been trying out their mad ideas on her and several other patients for over ten years. Some of the treatments weren't all that bad, while others had been mind-blowingly horrendous. The latest batch had been on the more horrendous side, unfortunately.

She lay on her bed with her eyes closed, simply trying to rest her aching mind and body. She heard the footsteps walking down the narrow aisle toward her cell, but was trying to ignore it, hoping that the feet would continue past her door. Of course, her luck was not that good - not that luck was something she really believed in - and the feet came to a stop in front of her door. The jovial tone of Doctor DeAngelo spoke to her through the bars on the door, "I wanted to alert you to the fact that you will no longer have your cell to yourself come tomorrow. We have a special friend that will be coming to stay with you. I sure do hope that you treat this one with a little more hospitality than your last roommates."

Tiana took a deep breath and forced herself to sit up and swing her legs around to the edge of the bed. Placing her feet firmly onto the ground she fought the urge to just lie back down, and pushed onto her feet, striding to the door with an icy glare on her face. When she reached the steel bars she forced a cold smile onto her face, speaking with a voice that was oddly warm in spite of the ice she tried to put into it, "Doctor, I think we both know how little patience I have for the type of men that are in this place. Really, I think that we both know you are perfectly happy with my lack of hospitality."

The Doctor shrugged and let a small smirk cross his face before he spoke again, "I suppose that I don't really care what you do to our new friend, but I have a feeling that you may not get away with your past antics with this guy." With that he strode away from the door, leaving Tiana to shakily drop back to her cold bed.

She tried to think who they could possibly be transferring to her cell this time. The previous four prisoners that had been brought to her had been only small time crazies, men that the doctors had tired of. They were violent and dangerous, just like anybody here, but they weren't big name criminals. Of course, they weren't anything but worm food now. That thought brought a small smile to her cracked lips, but it was short lived as she returned to her thoughts of who they wanted her to dispose of now. DeAngelo's words about her not having the upper hand this time, also played through her mind. Perhaps this time they simply planned to dispose of her…

* * *

Bane was in more pain than he could ever remember. They had taken his mask upon his capture and they had swiftly weaned him off of the morphine only one day after his final surgery. Of course morphine was nearly a joke to him, but it had deadened his body slightly. After that, he had spent a week tightly strapped to his bed, the pain his only companion. No one would speak to him, or even look him in the eyes. The hate that they felt for him came off of them in waves, making the air around him even more stifling. A fever raged through his body, but the doctors found no infection, so they decided that he could be moved, in spite of the fever. He knew the fever was his body trying to tear itself apart from the pain, but he had little hope that it would end any time soon. The only thing that could help him was his mask, and that was now in the possession of the damned Commissioner Gordon, and he knew that he had no intention of returning it.

Bane felt confident that his men would come to his aid as soon as they were able, but he also knew that it might be quite a while before the heat lifted enough to accomplish that. He had been thrilled when he heard that he would be transferred to Blackgate, and was blown away by the stupidity that these foolish people showed by placing him there. He knew that he had many allies in that place and that it would be only a short wait before they banded together around him again. But without his mask he knew that it would be a challenge to lead them… but he was up for a challenge.

At that moment he found himself shackled to the floor and the wall of a large, black van, guarded by the six armed guards within. He also knew that there were five armed escorts surrounding the van on its trip to Blackgate. He was reclined as much as possible with his hands pinned behind him, and was resting his head on the cold metal of the wall. He was counting the turns and trying to gauge distance, with his eyes closed and his breathing even, in spite of the pain. He knew exactly the route that they should take to get him to his destination and he also knew that there should be little traffic, due to the fact that it was four in the morning and few people would be out at that hour. He counted two left turns followed by a rather long straight away. So far things were going exactly as they should, but he was surprised when the next turn was a soft right, instead of the hard left that it should have been.

He waited a few moments, judging that a little less than a mile had passed, then he opened his eyes a small amount. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see where they were going, but he searched the faces of his guards to see if this was part of the plan. He had hoped to go unnoticed, but the pain was clouding his judgment and a man with a hard face was quick to spot his open eyes. The man chuckled humorlessly, "There's been a change in plans, Big Boy. You don't get to go to Blackgate, you have too many friends there. No that just wouldn't do, now would it? You're headed to Arkham, and I can assure you that you don't have a single friend in that place."

Bane closed his eyes again and nodded his head gently, a small smile twitching at his lips. There had been no change of plans, of that he was sure. They had always planned on taking him to Arkham, they were only publically saying that he would go to Blackgate. If everyone believed that he was going to the prison then they would be looking for him there, not at Arkham. He was certain that the media would never be made aware of his true location, it was a foolish attempt to keep him from his men, but a well thought out plan in any case.

He also knew that the man was absolutely correct in that he had no friends within the walls of the asylum. While he was seen by many at the prison as a hero for releasing them, he knew that those at Arkham would not hold him so dear. He had chosen to leave all the prisoners there; he had in fact insisted that nothing stop the guards and the doctors from continuing with the routine there. Although he knew that most of the "treatments" had stopped while he was occupying the city, he figured that wouldn't be good enough for most of the people that were locked within those walls.

It was a rather long and very uncomfortable ride, but they finally stopped at agate and he could hear the driver talking to security personnel. A moment later they pulled forward and traveled down a long gravel driveway. Each bump that the van hit sent fresh spasms of pain up Bane's spine, but he refused to show any outward sign of his intense discomfort. He knew that most people in Gotham were aware of the fact that his mask had held his pain at bay, but he had no intention of letting the world know just how severe that pain really was. He could not show weakness.

He felt the van come to a stop and seconds later the heavy double doors at the rear of the van opened. He opened his eyes and turned to look at the crowd of armed men standing between the van and the large, open doors of the asylum. There were at least 20 men with guns, as well as four men in lab coats and a fifth man wearing a dark grey suit. Bane waited patiently for his chains to be released from the wall and the floor of the van and he didn't even shrug off the hand that roughly encircled his arm, pulling him forward and out of the van.

Bane stretched to his full height, in spite of the maddening pain that gripped him as he did it. He would not let these maggots before him see him in any way incapacitated. The man in the suit stepped toward him and spoke with a rather giddy voice, "Mr. Bane, how nice of you to join us at our humble abode. We are so pleased that we will be housing the most hated man in all of Gotham." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand, indicating that Bane should walk up the steps and into the large, gothic building before him. And with a deep breath, he did just that.

* * *

Bane was exhausted and his pain level made agony seem like a kind embrace. He had endured eight hours of tests, and interrogation. Most of the tests had seems relatively standard, but there had been a few that he could tell were simply leading up to the torture he had heard so much about from this place. He was not afraid of what they could do to him, pain was his constant companion and they could do nothing to him that he hadn't already lived. He was merely interested to see what they would come up with to try to break him.

Their interrogation had been pointless, as had every other attempt at getting him to speak since he had first awoken without his mask. He had learned that the police already knew what they needed to about him from a file that had mysteriously appeared on the commissioner's desk the night they had pulled Bane's broken body from the wreckage of the Courthouse. Bane had only listened to all that they had told him and had not opened his mouth to speak since the last words he had spoken to the Batman. What was the point?

Finally they had decided that their threats were not making an impact on him and led him out of the sterile, white room and led him into the heart of the place. Bane was familiar with the layout of the prison from his research before his attack on the city, and he was not surprised to find that he was being taken to Ward E. This was where the worst of the worst were housed. He knew that somewhere within this ward the Joker lurked, and the Joker was only the tip of the iceberg.

They led him to the second level and then about halfway down the aisle on the right, before halting before a heavy steel door. This door looked just the same as all the others they had passed on the way, but he knew that this was where they planned to keep him. There was a fingerprint scanner on the left hand side of the door and the Doctor that was with his contingent of guards placed his thumb to it to open the door. Bane heard the sound of four separate deadbolts falling back before the door gently fell open.

The doctor took Bane's arm and roughly pushed him into the cell. One of the guards cautiously slipped into the cell and unlocked his cuffs and the shackles from around his ankles. For some reason the guard seemed much more concerned with watching the shadows of the dim room than watching Bane and that caused an odd chill to run up his burning spine. The doctor caught his eye and smiled wickedly, "Oh, and Bane, I hope you like your new friend. See you tomorrow… or not!" And with those comments still ringing in his ears the door slammed shut behind him, the deadbolts all falling back into place with a soft thunk.

Bane stretched himself to his greatest height and tried to plaster an intimidating glare on his face as he survived the room for the threat that was obviously there. While he scanned the room with his eyes he also noticed the layout and was rather surprised by how similar this cell was to his cell in the pit. While this place was touted to the outside world as a top of the line, modern psychiatric establishment, it was obvious that it was hardly more than a mediaeval prison. A small cot rested against a wall to his right and there was combination toilet and sink resting opposite of it. And that was it. A faint light shone through the bars on the door and a second source of light filtered through a small, dirty window high on the wall opposite the door. There was something odd about the window, but he couldn't place it.

He searched with his ears and nose, as well as his eyes, and was confused to discover that there was no one in the cell, but himself. Then his anger swept him as he realized that they were messing with him. Already beginning their little mind games. He was appalled to admit that they had succeeded in unnerving him. He swore under his breath, disgusted by how weak his voice sounded without the mask. He wearily sauntered to the bed and lowered himself to sit on the edge, allowing a quiet groan to escape his lips, now that he was safely alone. His head lolled down to his chest and he closed his eyes, trying to control his pain.

Then, suddenly, more light entered the room from the window that was now to his right and he heard a soft whoosh and the almost silent sound of movement on the floor in front of him. He jerked his head back up and his eyes flew open. Before him stood that last person he would have ever expected to see in this place with him. Talia stood before him.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Please Review!_**__


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Here's another chapter for you all right away. I hope you like it! It doesn't reveal much, but it's setting up for more action packed and interesting chapters soon. Please review!**

- **I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Two – Fear**

_No sleep, Today, Can't even rest when the suns down, No time, There's not enough, And nobodys watchin me now_

_When we were children we'd play, Out in the streets just tempting fate, When we were children we'd say  
That we don't the meaning of, Fear, fear, fear, Fear, fear, fear, We don't know the meaning of..._

_Wish I, Didn't know the meaning of..._

**_ - _**_One Republic_

Tiana had slipped into the window sill as soon as she had heard the sounds of a prisoner being moved toward her cell. She had had treatment that morning and really lacked the energy to fight today. She knew she could sleep in that window sill if she had to; it wouldn't be the first time. She also knew how to hide within it, looking like nothing more than another dismal shadow. She watched as the cell door opened and a giant of a man was roughly pushed into her space. A guard entered after him and removed his bonds, eyeing the darkness around him with fear. He knew what lurked in the shadows of this cell, knew that he wouldn't be the first guard to leave this place in a body bag if he crossed her. But she didn't move, she just watched with her burning green eyes.

The guard had scampered out of her den and she could hear DeAngelo alert the man to the fact that he wasn't alone before the cell door had quietly closed behind him, locking her alone with the colossus. She studied the man with caution, trying to figure out why he seemed so familiar. He was by far one of the largest men she had ever seen, well over six feet in height and probably weighing in at over 250 pounds, all of which was pure muscle. His head and face were without the slightest trace of hair and she paused to wonder at the fact that they had allowed him to shave. His face did have some very nasty scars and was slightly disfigured by them, but she couldn't help but notice that he remained handsome in spite of it. Or perhaps because of it even, she mused. He had expressive eyes that were trying to look dangerous, but she could see that they were clouded with pain. She doubted that anyone else would see that, but she was familiar with the feeling and could see what she knew to be within herself.

She watched as his shoulders sagged and he muttered at himself, and she knew that he had decided he was alone. He moved slowly to the small bed and perched at the edge of it, his head dropping in exhaustion. He heard his nearly silent groan and was surprised to feel a strange tug within her. Understanding. She knew exactly how he felt. And then she knew exactly who he was. The Masked Man was resting before her. And he was unmasked.

Suddenly she felt the urge to drop from her hiding spot. She had no idea why, or what she planned to do, but she knew she had to confront him. She was not afraid of him, nor did she hate him like most everybody else within the walls of this place. She was just curious, and curiosity was an emotion she so rarely felt anymore. She dropped down onto the floor, moving with the grace of a leopard leaving his perch in a tree. She landed lightly in front of him, in a fighting crouch. Her green eyes blazed at him with their strange inner fire and she watched as his head snapped up to look at her in surprise.

Tiana was confused when she saw the fiery anger leave his eyes, only to be replaced by a softness that seemed to reach into her soul. He looked at her as if she was something precious; something that he thought had been misplaced, only to be suddenly found in the least likely place. No one had ever looked at her like that and it literally took her breath away for a moment. She felt suddenly compelled to move toward him, to reach out and touch him.

She stepped forward and out of the deep shadows that had shrouded her face, tentatively lifting a hand in a gesture that was completely unfamiliar to her, and undefinable. Then, the softness left his eyes as quickly as it had come, to be replaced with nothing but violent rage and hate. He flew up off the bed, causing Tiana to stumble back and nearly fall. His fists were curled at his sides and she could feel the violence that was preparing to explode from him. She held her ground, not feeling fear, no longer feeling anything really. She simply watched him as he stalked toward her, knowing that if he caught her he would most likely crush her like a flea.

When his body was inches away from hers and she could feel his muscles bunching to attack her, she raised her right hand and placed it on his chest, gently pushing him back. His eyes dropped to stare at her small hand resting on his chest, and she could see a bit of his rage was replaced by utter confusion. She spoke quietly, her rich and warm voice only barely audible, "Stop. I have no urge to fight you brother. You can have the bed." Then she turned and sprang back into the window sill and rested her head against the cool glass, closing her eyes.

* * *

Bane was left staring at the empty space that had seconds ago contained a woman. The woman had not been his Talia however, and the moment he had realized that, he had become enraged. Mostly at himself, for not spotting the girl in the window and for thinking that he was alone. Now that he knew the girl was there he could clearly see her form in the window when he turned to look for her, and he didn't know how he could have missed it before. He could distinctly see her small frame curled in on itself with her head resting on the dirty glass, her eyes closed, her breathing deep and even. She almost looked asleep, but that was impossible, it had been less than 30 second since he had nearly ripped her head off. He could almost hear the echo of her softly spoken words still reverberating through the cell. There was no way that she was as at ease as she appeared.

An unusually intense spasm of pain wracked his body and he had to fight to stay on his feet. He couldn't fight the growl of pain that flew out of his mouth unbidden, however, and he felt her eyes on him again. He looked back at her with a glare, expecting to see cold and calculating eyes looking back at him. He expected to see her slipping out of the window ready to attack him at his display of weakness, but what his eyes found shook him to the core. Her eyes shone like enormous, beautiful emeralds that were lit with an internal flame, but instead of hate or even fear, she simply looked at him with understanding. She knew what he was feeling and she didn't judge, didn't pity, she just understood.

She nodded her head at the bed and that sweet voice came again, this time stronger, "It's not very comfortable, but you should feel better if you lay down. You need rest: I imagine they will start with you tomorrow. I promise no harm will come to you by my hands." She just closed her eyes and resumed her calm breathing when she finished her short speech.

He looked at her distrustfully for a moment, pinned to his spot on the dirty floor. He focused on his own breathing and tried to release some of the tension within his body, unsuccessfully. He looked longingly at the bed, but knew that regardless of what she said, he could not trust her. He would have to remain vigilant. He supposed that he could go to her and simply break her neck, allowing him to rest, but for some reason that idea was not very attractive to him. He turned on his heal and walked to the wall next to the door, dropping to the floor with his back resting against the wall. This position reminded him of his time in the pit and he was feeling a rather deep sense of déjà vu at the similarity of this place and his old home.

He took his time analyzing the resting woman before him. After a few minutes he was able to see that while her breath looked calm and restful, there was actually a very forced nature to it. Every once in a while she would take a deep and shuddering breath and he was able to see the false calm leave her face. It would be replaced with a jumble of emotions, fear, pain, anger, sadness, and guilt, just to name a few. But that fleeting exposure of her true self would only last a second at most, quickly replaced by that calm exterior.

Her face was undeniably attractive, not even factoring in her strange and compelling eyes. She had high cheekbones that had just a touch of natural blush; her nose was fine and somehow familiar. Her lips were full and naturally a color that most women tried to achieve with lipstick, but there was no makeup in the world that could create that color. He actually detested makeup, and found the girl more attractive for its lack. With her eyes closed her face looked oh so young, but those eyes had held so many years in their depths, and he couldn't decide her age.

He continued to look her over, sweeping his eyes down her contorted body. It was difficult to see much because of the way she was sitting, but he did notice that she had a full and womanly body. Though she looked a bit on the thin side, he figured that it was due to a lack of rations, not a natural tendency to be unhealthily thin. Her breasts were full and couldn't be hidden, even by the ugly grey outfit that she wore, the same type of outfit that his own body was covered by. He was suddenly overwhelmed by a deep curiosity about the girl/woman in the window sill. There was something incredibly familiar about her, but he could only guess that it was due to his original confusion of her identity. He had only wanted it to be Talia, and so he had seen her for a moment.

The first thing that had brought him to his senses was the fact that this woman had long, curly red hair, not Talia's shorter dark brown curls. The color was muted in the dim cell, but he thought it was most likely a vibrant color in the light, perhaps like a penny, but probably a deeper red than that. He had then realized that this woman was smaller than his Talia, probably at least a couple inches shorter and several pounds lighter. In thinking it over he also realized that she had moved with an inhuman grace. Talia had been beautifully graceful and had trained her body to be an incredible weapon while they were with the League, but this woman moved as if she didn't have bones. More like a wild animal than any human he had seen. His curiosity in the woman deepened and he glanced back up at the windowsill, where he was startled to find her green eyes looking at him intently.

She spoke once more, "So we don't trust each other? I suppose the bed will enjoy its night off… Sleep well brother." She again closed her eyes and after a few minutes he saw that her breath really had become deep and regular. She had found sleep. Sleep took a lot longer to come to him.

* * *

Tiana awoke when she felt the first warming rays of the sun hit her back through the grimy window behind her. She knew that it would be about an hour before they would come to take her for yet another round of treatment. Their latest ideas for treating her alleged insanity consisted of giving her a drug that somehow sensitized her pain receptors and then putting her into ice cold water, where they would insert a "mildly" charged paddle. This would cause all of the water to become electrically charged, and her body would scream, but she never let a single sound escape her lips.

They had told her that this treatment was expected to aid in her anger management. How they came up with that idea she didn't know, and she honestly thought that they were just hoping that they could make her scream. She knew that all of the other patients in this madhouse sure screamed a lot. They had commented on her quietness and her general docility, but they also knew that she would sometimes turn deadly. They assumed that it was for no reason, just a psychotic break, but she knew that it was only when someone tried to go too far. They tried to cross that one boundary, the only one that she held to. They could hurt her all they wanted, they could ask their foolish and redundant questions, but those that tried to force themselves on her… well, they didn't live to talk about it.

She looked down at the man sitting against the wall on the wall facing her. He still slept and she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that he had refused the bed. She knew that his body needed it and that he would only suffer and become weaker from the mistreatment that he was inflicting upon his body. He would need his strength for the pain to come. Both the physical and the mental pain that she knew awaited him.

She silently dropped to the floor and stretched, stretching her hands above her head and bending backwards until her fingertips brushed the ground. Her hair dangled in the accumulated dust on the floor and she took one hand to lift it out of the grime, keeping the fingers of her left hand gently resting on the ground for a moment longer. She slowly rose back into a fully erect pose and fluidly reversed her direction, now leaning forward with her left elbow resting on the ground now. She jerked up when she heard the sharp intake of breath from the Bane.

She looked into his now open and pained eyes. His voice was clear and slightly lilting without his mask to change the tones of it, "That type of flexibility and strength does not come from rotting in a cell. What are you doing here?" She looked him in the eyes as she continued to stretch out her body, trying to keep her breathing in check. She could not afford to stop her stretches; she knew that she only had a few moments before the guards would come for her.

As she watched Bane she noticed his eyes flash, but his body was held completely in check, not even his face betrayed him. She knew that his pain had intensified from his night of sitting on the cold concrete. He could not continue this any longer. She halted her stretches in midstride, instead moving toward Bane with purpose. She would make him lay on that bed if she had to. She hoped that he would do it willingly though, the energy needed to force him would be too much. She couldn't expend her precious strength on the needs of another like that. And yet, that was exactly what she was about to do.

She found herself at his side in the blink of an eye and she cautiously reached down and took ahold of his strong shoulder. She could feel him flinch under her hand, but he didn't try to pull away from her, and he didn't try to fight her. She looked into his eyes and saw that he didn't have the fight left in him at that moment. She crouched down and encircled his shoulder with her small arms, "Brother, you must fight. Release all that anger that you are trying to hold in. It is the only thing that will allow you to survive this hell." Her green eyes shone as they stared deeply into his stormy blue eyes. "You must rise."

* * *

Bane lay on the bed that was much too small for him. He had gently brushed the girl's arms from his body and had risen without her aid. He would never force another person to help him rise. Talia had brought him from the pit and that was the only help he would need. He was not weak. He kept repeating those words in his mind as he attempted to fight back the pain.

She had not fought him in any way and had simply backed away from him, giving him the space that he needed to maneuver his large frame. Once he had gotten to his feet she had just quietly followed him with her eyes, watching as he walked to the bed and sat down on it. He had been more aware of their height difference as he had moved away from her, realizing that she didn't even reach his shoulder. How had she dreamed that someone as small as she was could possibly move someone his size? She must really be insane; he chuckled to himself at the thought. Well, she was in an insane asylum, he mused.

He had only barely reached the bed when she had turned from him and walked quietly to the cell door, and he had been surprised when it opened and two guards stepped in, holding automatic weapons. One held his gun fixed at Bane, while the other held his pointed at the woman. A third guard had then entered and placed handcuffs on her proffered hands, leading her roughly from the cell. As she walked out of the cell she had looked back over her shoulder at him with a look that he couldn't quite place, something akin to pleading, though he couldn't imagine that was what it had really been. The guards with the guns had followed her out and the door had sealed shut behind them.

That had been several hours ago, by his estimation, and he was beginning to wonder what was taking so long. Weren't sessions with mental _doctors_ supposed to only last an hour? His suspicious mind was concocting many reasons why she should have been gone this long. Most of them were geared around the idea that she was actually a spy that had been planted to find out some hidden secret. But others included the idea that perhaps she had been instructed to kill him and was now being punished for not following orders.

As the hours pressed on his anxiety grew, both in his theory that she was good and in that she was bad. In either case he felt like it would not end well, in fact he would very much prefer that she was there to torture him and try to steal his secrets. His anxiety had changed into anger, and then full blown rage as time ticked by. He had risen from the bed, and was pacing, while his head spun with rage and pain. When he heard the locks on the door he turned, preparing to rend the girl's head from her body as soon as the door closed behind her.

And then she walked through the door, and all the rage just evaporated when he realized that she had been punished…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**I want to thank everyone for all your lovely reviews! It is so exciting to see that you are all enjoying reading my story as much as I am enjoying writing it! And so I bring you another chapter, and I hope that I will be able to get you another chapter in the next 24 hours. Keep your fingers crossed, and review so that I have that extra motivation! **

**Please be aware that this chapter is pretty dark, so tread with caution. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Three – Black Balloon**

_You know the lies they always told you, And the love you never knew, What's the things they never showed you, That swallow the light from the sun, Inside your room, yeah_

_-Goo Goo Dolls_

As soon as Tiana had seen the gloating look on Dr. DeAngelo's face she knew that this was going to be a bad day. They had something new in store for her. It was rare that they would collect her this many days in a row, and even less common that they would change her treatment plan so quickly. She knew that they were making up for lost time and could only figure that someone had come up with a special new plan for her. She also figured that they were somewhat less than pleased that both she and Bane had survived the night, seemingly unscathed. She had looked back at Bane with a feeling of despair that she hadn't felt in years. She could only hope that they would make due with her suffering for some time, he needed to gain his strength first.

The guards had led her down the noisy corridors and into a wing of the asylum that she was unfamiliar with. She was led into a room that looked oddly like a hospital operating room, with a single table/bed in the middle and then shelves and tables littered with random items. Most of which did not look as though they would belong in an operating room. The thing that made the bed different was the fact that it was slightly wider than usual and had a multitude of leather straps hanging from it.

"Now be a good girl and take your medicine. I think you'll be pleased to hear that we have had some new ideas for your treatment, and we will be starting a new round of medications and therapies today. Now isn't that exciting?" DeAngelo sounded practically giddy as he spoke. He took Tiana's arm, after her cuffs had been removed, and led her toward the bed in the middle of the room, giving her a handful of multi-colored pills and a small plastic glass filled with a very unpleasant looking green liquid when they reached the bedside.

Tiana threw the pills down her throat and chased them with the glass full of what tasted like a combination of swamp slime and fire. After she was finished she handed the empty glass back to the doctor and lithely jumped onto the bed. "Shall we begin?" Her warm voice was empty of emotion and she held her face completely still, in spite of the effects that she was already feeling from the medication they had just given her.

The assisting doctor, Dr. Phillmont spoke up then, with his high nasally voice, "Just lie back miss, we will begin shortly." Tiana did as she was instructed, and didn't even flinch as the straps began tightening all around her; she merely looked inquisitively at Phillmont. "You only need those to make sure you don't hurt yourself." She just nodded her understanding to the younger doctor and closed her eyes, attempting to prepare for the madness that she knew was soon to come. She had recognized two of the pills out of the handful she had just swallowed and she knew that one was the pill that sensitized her pain receptors, and the other was a synthetic substitute of Dr. Crane's mind bending toxin. Tiana too k a moment to wonder why they bothered to give her that toxin anymore, they had to know that it didn't affect her in the same way that it did their other patients. She had no idea what the other four pills, or the liquid had been, but she was certain that she was in for one mind bending ride.

What she hadn't expected was the physical side of this session. As her mind slowly began seeing things that didn't exist and distorting the things that did, she watched as the doctors prepared for a shock treatment. That did not surprise her at all, what did, was the fact that they were also preparing scalpels. To her drug addled mind they looked more like giant medieval swords, but she was able to control her fear and rationalize with herself. She took a few deep and calming breaths, reminding herself that she could endure whatever they planned for her. She had no intention of giving them what they wanted and she had her new purpose ahead of her.

She knew that she had drifted off for a few moments, loosing herself in the shadows in her own mind, but she was abruptly brought back to the real world when she felt a searing pain on the left side of her neck. Her eyes flew back open and she found herself looking up at masked face only inches above her own. For a moment she could see the metal, spider like claws over the man's face, but that soon faded and she simply saw a plain, blue surgeon's mask and the cold eyes of Dr. DeAngelo. "I have exposed a small section of your muscle here. This muscle has a near direct connection to the brain, and therefore we have determined that it will be the best place to attach the electrode to stimulate your neurons. I apologize for the fact that you have to be conscious for this, but we really must watch exactly how you react…" She could see the glint of mad joy in his eye, and knew that he wasn't sorry of a thing.

Tiana had drifted in and out of reality while they had repeatedly shocked her exposed muscle. Her session had gone on for several hours past its normal length, but she had never weakened, never faltered. She had not spoken a word of complaint; she had said nothing about herself, just as she had been doing for the last ten years of her life. She had not exposed any of the secrets that she was so aware of in her new cell mate. She had even managed to torment her tormenters right back when she had quietly whispered her thanks for their attempts to right her twisted mind. The look of hate that flashed from DeAngelo's eyes almost made the pain worth it. Almost.

Her mind was still very deeply affected by the drugs that she had been given and she could only hope that Bane would have the good sense to stay away from her when she got back to her cell. She was handcuffed and marched back out of the cold and frightening hospital room, leaving the monsters that inhabited the place behind. As she passed the cells of the different wards she noticed the distinct changes of the sounds the prisoners made. In Ward C the talk was often odd, but mostly it was made of complete sentences at least. When she reached Ward D she could recognize the more demented nature of the talk she could hear, that and the random laughter and tears. Once she reached the ward that housed the worst of the worst, her home, the sounds had changed completely. It was actually rather quiet comparatively, hushed talking was the norm, but there was also a rather large amount of maniacal laughter thrown in for good measure. These were the sounds she had lived with for her entire adult life, and when she walked in it felt like home.

They reached the door to her cell moments later and she fought to control her mind for fear of what she might do if she was not in control. The door opened before her and it seemed as though it was in slow motion. She felt as if she was moving through a thick gelatinous fog as she made her way into the cell and watched her cuffs being removed. When she felt the wind generated by the door closing behind her she took a tentative step toward her little window seat, but suddenly felt incredibly exhausted, like it just wasn't worth the energy that it would take to walk the few steps to her safe heaven. So, instead she gracefully dropped to the floor, sitting with her knees in front of her and her feet beneath her.

She knew that Bane was standing only a few feet away from her. She could hear his strained breathing; she could almost even hear his heartbeat in the silence that reverberated in her skull. She wanted to look at him, assess if there was a threat to her safety in his eyes, but instead she just closed her eyes. Unwilling and unable to deal with any more input at that moment.

* * *

When the girl had reentered the cell Bane had been shocked to see her condition. She walked like someone in a dream, and the eyes that had seemed to blaze earlier that day were now hollow and glassy. Her skin was a sickly green color, but with the blue that comes from lack of oxygen haloing her full lips. The grey of her shirt was mottled with bright red blood and more blood sluggishly flowed from a four inch long gash that ran down her neck. As he watched her, she slowly sunk to the floor and closed her eyes.

While he was not a man to feel much pity or concern for the suffering of others - especially those that he didn't even know - he was strangely drawn to aid the girl before him. In the condition that she was in at that moment she looked like nothing but a small and broken child, a little girl in need of help. He had always had a protective instinct and that instinct had been nurtured by his love of Talia, but this girl was not his Talia, and so he held back for several minutes, finally resuming his slow pacing of the cell. He managed to complete six passes of the room before he could no longer stand looking at the broken girl in front of him.

He walked slowly to her side and deliberately reached down to touch her shoulder. In a movement that was too fast for him to even see, the girl vaulted off the floor and onto his back – which roared in pain at the extra weight in spite of how little it was - wrapping her small hands tightly around his neck. He felt her over-hot breath against his exposed cheek as her smooth voice whispered into his ear, "Stop." And then she was gone from his back, and in fact seemed to be gone from the room for a moment. His body was in overload, screaming out from the pain that it was now feeling and the exhaustion from the lack of sleep he had gotten in the last several days. He was also perturbed to notice that his body strangely felt as if something was missing when the warmth of her body was removed.

Bane turned to look for the girl that had so suddenly outmaneuvered him, and at first he didn't see her anywhere, and then, there she was in the window again. The lights outside the asylum were only bright enough to show her silhouette, but he was taken by how strong she suddenly looked. But as he watched her, trying to decide what his next move should be, he saw her strong and powerful exterior crumble. One second she was sitting straight up and calmly breathing, and the next she was curled in on herself hardly able to stop herself from hyperventilating.

He took a slow step forward and when nothing changed he continued to move toward the girl in the window. When he reached her side he reached his hand out toward her once again. His movements were excruciatingly slow and he had to wonder if the additional pain that it was causing him could possibly be worth it. And then his hand reached her shaking knee and he ever so gently touched her. Her flesh seemed to vibrate under his hand, and he was reminded of a small and broken rabbit that he had once found in the woods. It had quivered under his hand just like she did then. He only hoped that the girl before him didn't meet the same end that the rabbit had in his hands. The rabbit had been beyond any hope of life and he had snapped its neck like a twig… and then he had eaten it for dinner.

He looked up into the green eyes of the girl and was pleased to see a small fire returning to their depths. As he looked into her eyes he was once again confused – a feeling he loathed – just seconds before she had looked like a child and now he thought that her eyes must belong to an old woman. He finally tore his eyes from hers and breathed out a question, "Do you have a name, Little One?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice, but the fire deepened and he felt heartened by the reaction. She straightened her body a bit and took a deep, calming breath. When she spoke her voice was shaky, but it still sounded like sweet honey to his ears, "Yes… my name is Tiana."

Bane felt the oddest sense of recognition at the name and racked his mind to remember when he had heard it before, but finally decided that it was just a name that was similar to others he had heard. Similar to the name of the women he loved. But even after he made that decision the name still tugged at his mind, nagging for him to remember. He shook his head and looked back up at Tiana's neck, which was still bleeding slightly. When he spoke his voice still annoyed him, its weakness was disgusting to him and the way that it betrayed his pain brought a tickling of fear, but he spoke yet again to the girl/woman before him. "Let's get you cleaned up…. Ti… Little One."

* * *

Bane sat in the same place that he had spent the previous night. He watched Tiana's slow and even breathe as she slept on the cot. She had only been asleep for a short time, and he mainly watched to make sure that she wasn't going to reawaken. He had helped her out of her window seat and cautiously led her to the bed. She hadn't fought him as he tore a small corner from the sheet and wet it with the trickle of water from the sink. He had been surprised when she didn't even flinch as he washed the drying blood from her neck and cleaned her wound. Her eyes had only stared at something at the other side of the room, and she had tried to breathe through the pain he knew he was causing her.

They hadn't spoken a word and he was thankful that he hadn't been forced to push words through his stinging throat. As he sat on the cold concrete he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. He racked his mind trying to find what was escaping him, but he was unable to find it, in spite of the knowledge that it was something very important. His eyes traveled back to the sleeping form before him and slowly drifted off with the sound of her soft breathing in his ear.

* * *

_The little girl spun out of the grasp of the large man that had grabbed her shoulder. Using the man's own strength as leverage, she flew in an arc around his body, planting three solid kicks on her way. The first kick struck his lower back; the second hit the man squarely in the side of his face – rocking him to the side – and the final kick hit him hard in the stomach. He fell hard to the ground and the small girl turned to look at the tall, thin man that had been watching the match. She hoped that his eyes would hold some pride, or at least a glimmer of happiness, but instead she found nothing but the arctic cold that they always held. Her small heart fell and she dropped her eyes, waiting for the harsh commentary that she knew was coming. _

_The man's voice was rich, but frosty as he addressed the child, "You nearly allowed yourself to be taken down. You must never allow an adversary to get the upper hand. All of your battles must be won. You do not have the luxury of defeat. Again. This time with two." The man gestured his hand and two fresh fighters stepped up to take on the small child._

_The girl looked warily at her new adversaries. One was a smaller man that she knew to be fast and ruthless. The other was only of average height, still more than twice her height however, and she knew that he tended to be brutal in his attacks. She suddenly raced toward the larger man, her hands reaching out in front of her like claws. She grabbed his shirt and scrabbled up his front, her small fingers finding purchase on his firm body. The man grabbed her around her narrow waist, but she ignored the discomfort and wrapped her fingers around his ears, digging her thumbs into his tender eyes. As he began to release her from the pain she used his head as a pivot and firmly kicked his left temple, landing softly on the ground as the man toppled down. _

_She took a quick breath, scanning the area for her other opponent, but was abruptly rocketed off the ground by a hard kick to her ribs. She flew several feet and lay gasping for a second, trying to scrabble away from the fast little man, but then he was above her and she saw his fist fly down at her sweet young face. And then her head felt like it was being blown apart and all sound seemed to come from far away. She could feel blackness closing in around her and welcomed it. _

_The black eyes of her opponent were replaced by those cold blue eyes that never held any love for her, and she fought to hear what he said to her. His voice biting at her like a winter wind, "You are a worthless daughter, Tiana." A single tear rolled down her five year old cheek and then the blackness closed around her. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I wrote this chapter faster than I expected and so I am sharing the joy and getting it out to you all sooner too. I hope you enjoy the way that this story is going. I really enjoy reviews and I love to hear all your ideas and theories about what is going to happen, so please don't hold back! Thanks again to all my lovely fans out there!**

**I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Four – Otherside**

_Turn me on take me for a hard ride, Burn me out leave me on the otherside, I yell and tell it that, It's not my friend, I tear it down I tear it down, And then it's born again… How long how long will I slide, Separate my side I don't I don't, I don't believe it's bad, Slit my throat, It's all I ever…. – Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Tiana awoke feeling confused and disoriented. Slowly the events of the previous night returned to her and she was appalled to find that her weakness had forced Bane to sleep on the floor again, or at least she assumed that he had slept during the night. At that moment his guarded eyes were watching her with a bit of a glare in their fathomless depths. She slowly rose to her feet, unable to completely stop the whimper that fought to fall through her lips. Instead of a full on whimper, all that came out was a whisper of a sigh, but Tiana knew that Bane had heard it when his eyes widened momentarily.

She began doing her stretches, although she had to modify several of them so that her overstressed body could withstand the discomfort. She knew that they would be back for her today; they were having too much fun to stop now. She also knew that if she had any intention of protecting the man sitting across from her she would have to give them something. Either that, or take something away. She knew that he would be better prepared for what was sure to come if she could somehow reduce his pain. That idea got her mind to thinking and she slowly came up with a plan. A dangerous one, but she felt confident that she could succeed. She knew that she had to.

When she heard the sound of the men coming for her from down the corridor, she halted her exercise and gave Bane a hard look. "You must rest, Brother. Take advantage of this respite they have chosen to give you. It will not last. I will try to bring you something for the pain when I return."

* * *

Tiana's treatment went along in a manner that was very similar to the previous day, although they seemed to grow bored a little more quickly than before, and her treatment ended while her mind was still fully reeling from the effects of the drugs. It seemed as though the corners of the room were home to countless evil monsters and the shadows that usually felt like home to her seemed to only hide untold evil. She moved apprehensively off of the table and allowed the cuffs to be reapplied to her thin wrists and a guard started to lead her from the room.

Her eyes somehow managed to fall on the shelves that housed the analgesic drugs, and her mind managed to return to clarity for a moment as she remembered her plan. She inspected the possibilities before her and quickly concluded that her best choice was a pile of syringes that were prefilled with morphine. Her plan solidified in her mind as she neared the drugs that were needed so desperately by Bane. When she drew parallel to the shelves she allowed a deeply pained moan to flow from her lips and seemed to double over in pain, her cuffed hands flailing out in front of her for stability. When Dr. DeAngelo roughly pulled her back upright she had already gotten what she wanted, and allowed herself to be led from the room without further commotion. The joyous look that had covered the good Doctor's face had not escaped her mind however, and she shivered internally as they continued down the hall.

By the time they reached her cell, her mind was almost completely lost to the darkness around her. She only just barely clung to reality, knowing that she had a job that would have to be finished. Then she could slip into the cold darkness and let the monsters take her where they pleased. She could hardly care anymore.

She suddenly found herself in her cell, with the door closed behind her and her cuffs gone, and was rather bewildered by her lack of memory of the moments that had just passed. She glanced around the room and found what she was looking for almost immediately, though he was not where she had expected him to be. He was, in fact, exactly where she had left him. He was not, however, in the same condition that she had left him in. Sweat dripped slowly across his pained features and the scars that covered his face and head stood out, bright white against his deeply red skin. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and she assumed that he was sleeping, in spite of his state, or maybe because of it.

Her hand absently dropped down to the pocket of her scrubs and pulled out the eight syringes that she had been able to grab from the shelf. Moving toward Bane as if she was in a dream she uncapped one of the needles and gently pushed the plunger forward until a tiny drop of fluid slipped from the tip. She crouched beside the large man and slammed the needle into his strong arm, shoving the plunger fully down in one fluid motion. She slowly removed the needle from his flesh, just letting it drop on the floor beside him, and then her body gracefully crumbled to the floor beside it. Closing her eyes and letting the monsters of her imagination take her, monsters that paled in comparison to the monsters of her real world.

* * *

_Bane had lost all knowledge of the world around him. His whole world consisted of nothing but pain. It had been years since he had watched Talia make the jump, or maybe it had only been days. He no longer knew or cared, all he knew was the pain. He sat in the same place he always sat, a secluded corner near the maze of stairs that led to the climb that led to the jump, the jump that his Talia had made. The pride and love that he felt for her were the only two things that could take his mind away from the pain. He tried to picture her sweet little face and pushed back at the shadows that tried to claim her from him, the deep, dark shadows of his pain._

_He heard the shuffling footsteps of the prison doctor moving toward him and attempted to feign sleep, hoping that the doctor would just leave him alone. He opened his eyes when he realized that it was pointless to fight the older man. The doctor felt guilt for having left Bane in the condition that he was in, and so had taken it as his duty to force Bane to eat, to survive. The pain was too great to allow him to chew his food, so his diet consisted of a watery gruel. It did little to sustain him, but it kept him alive, something that was becoming more annoying every day. Bane just simply didn't have the strength to fight life, however. The doctor spooned the tasteless mash into his broken mouth and he allowed the mush to slide down his agonized throat. He detested this daily ritual. He hated how weak it made him feel, like he was nothing more than a helpless infant. He knew that the only reason the other prisoners no longer bothered him was because he was not worth the effort. _

_His mind drifted off, allowing his only friends to join him in his misery. Pain and rage were always with him, even when he tried to push it all away and focus on his little Talia. He opened his eyes when he heard an unfamiliar noise from above him. His damaged body would not allow him to look, but he kept his eyes open, and listened for any hint of what was happening. His eyes widened when a minuscule man, dressed in all black slipped past him. It struck him as odd that he had long, red hair sticking out from under his cowl, but the thought slipped from his mind as the little man ran up the back of one of the prisoners, snapping the neck of the much larger man and continuing on to engage another opponent, all without a loss of stride. _

_Bane lost track of the little man and noticed several other men dressed in black, all fighting groups of prisoners that were foolish enough to challenge them. He noticed that all the men were accomplished fighters, though none of them moved with the wild grace that the small man held. And then there was a man crouched before him, and this man did not wear a cowl. Bane could see that the man's mouth was moving and he tried to focus hard enough to hear his words. The man's voice was fluid and warm, "Are you Bane? The one that sent my Talia to me?" _

_Bane could only nod his head in conformation, but he felt a boiling rage in his soul. How dare this man refer to Talia as his? Talia was and always would belong to Bane. _

* * *

Bane woke up ready to fight when he felt the new and unexpected pain in his left arm. His right hand fisted up, preparing to crush whatever was hurting him, but his eyes fortunately focused before he struck. The source of his new pain would also be his solace, a syringe was firmly planted in his bicep and he could feel the warmth of the morphine spreading through his flesh. His eyes followed the small hand that held the syringe and traveled up her slender, white arm, stopping when he spotted the fresh blood that had spilled from her neck. As he watched she slowly pulled the needle from his arm, dropping it on the floor and then slowly falling down as well.

He had been unable to move for hours and it took several minutes for the morphine to provide the relief necessary for him to move. Though the pain was far from gone, it was relieved enough to allow him to function. Once he felt the pain starting to diminish, he slowly pulled himself to his feet and stretched his massive form. Then, crouching back down beside the sleeping form below him, he reached out and picked her up with a quiet grunt. She began to weakly struggle against him and he could feel that she was losing the strength she had shown him the night before already. He gently pulled her closer and murmured in her ear, "Easy, Little One. You are safe here." He could feel her muscles slowly soften in his arms and her breath became steady again.

He walked her to the bed and gently placed her sleeping body on its cold surface. As he tried to move away from her he felt a viciously strong hand grasp his wrist and her sweet voice fell on his hungry ears, "Brother, did the morphine help you?" He was taken aback that her question was one of concern for him and not one of fear for herself. He studied her for a moment, still feeling that he was missing an important piece of the puzzle, and for some reason his mind went back to the dream he had been awakened from. He failed to see how it was relevant, however, and shook his head slightly to clear it.

He looked back down at the girl's face, surprised to see her eyes open and looking at him expectantly. "Yes, Little One. But you are foolish to give me something to halt my pain however… Without that hindering me I could easily break your pretty little neck." He reached out and wrapped his large hand loosely around her neck to prove his point. She simply closed her eyes and nodded, with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

He watched in amazement as her pale hand rose to his and gently slipped between his hand and her own neck, intertwining her fingers with his, gradually pulling his hand down to rest on her blood stained chest. "Of course, Brother, you could kill me if you so desired. I would even let you, but why would you kill your only ally in hell?" Her eyes looked into his, searching for what she seemed to already know as truth. And when she easily found it, she smiled lightly, rubbing the back of his hand with her small thumb.

Bane could only watch her in disbelief. How could this imp of a woman have him so well figured out already? And why in the hell was he feeling this way about her? His mind was in a whirl and everything began to feel so out of control suddenly. Why did he feel like he knew the woman lying beside him? He had pushed the compulsion aside as simply being a similarity to Talia, but he was feeling more and more certain that it was something more than that. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He thought back to the dream again, suddenly knowing that there was something important in it. He was thinking of all the images that he had seen inside his dream, his memory from the pit. None of the images made any sense in this world, at least none that he could see. That was until he remembered that flash of red hair on the tiny killer. His eyes drifted to the mass of curls surrounding the girl on the bed and he felt a small tickle of understanding, but he internally laughed at the insanity of it. She couldn't have been more than a small child at that time and no child could have fought like that man.

Bane was pulled from his reverie by the sound of the slot in the door opening and the metal drawer sliding into their cell. He knew that it contained food of some kind and was tempted to just leave it as he had the previous days, but he knew that the morphine would only last another hour at best and that he had better take advantage of it while he could. He smoothly removed his hand from the Little One's and stood, swiftly striding to the door and collecting the tray of food. He glanced down at the contents of the tray and was not overly surprised to find that, while there were two of them in the cell, there was only food for one. He glanced at the bed content to give all the food to her when she woke, only to find that she had sat up and was looking at him with her bright green eyes. He spoke, trying to ignore his own voice – a voice he now despised – "They brought you food. I ate earlier."

He watched her face and was not pleased when he saw her eyes darken momentarily. When he saw her mouth move in preparation of speech he expected her voice to come out cold, but he was bemused by the fact that it was still warm and smooth. "No Brother, they only deliver food once a day. And we will share that food, today and every day after. And then we will share this bed, it may be small, but so am I. We both need the small comfort it provides, and I imagine that we will need the shared warmth as well. It is snowing tonight." He watched as she folded her legs beneath her and patted the bed next to her. He was extremely hesitant to do as she suggested, but he somehow knew that she would get her way, one way or another.

He crossed the room in two strides and lowered his bulky frame onto the thin mattress beside her, causing it to sag at his weight. He pushed the tray into her lap and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes to show that the subject was closed, as far as he was concerned. His eyes snapped open to the unexpected sound that bubbled up from the girl next to him, from his Little One. She was laughing.

* * *

Bane lay on the bed wide awake, in spite of the late hour. Though he had to admit that the woman beside him was right about the comfort provided by their combined body heat – it was incredibly cold in the cell – he was rather uncomfortable otherwise. The morphine had worn off soon after he had finished eating and his body was trying to destroy itself again. Though it wasn't as bad as it had been before, he knew that it wouldn't be very long before he was nearly comatose on the floor again. He simply couldn't allow that to happen, he knew that he had to be strong. He needed to maintain his strength so that when the opportunity came for him to leave, he would be able to.

He tried to shift his weight into a more comfortable position, but when his body would rub up against the sleeping woman behind him she would tense up and whimper in her sleep. He was familiar with the behavior that she was showing. His Talia had done the same thing for a short time, right before he had been forced from the League of Shadows. He knew what had caused this behavior in Talia, and that knowledge had nearly destroyed him. He had made sure that the men that had caused Talia's suffering had died. In fact, he had killed them himself after being excommunicated, and their deaths had been nothing short of horrific. It had been a much more difficult road to travel when he had worked to pull Talia from the pain and fear that had consumed her.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and looked down at the woman beneath him. He was saddened to know that she had almost certainly suffered the same fate that his Talia had, but he also knew that he would be unable to help her find her way out of the darkness. His entire being belonged to only one woman and he knew that she would find him soon. He detested the thought that she would have to come for him, rescue him from yet another prison. He still intended to try to come up with a plan for his own escape, but he felt confident that she would come for him if he was unable to. She always had.

His mind was brought back to the woman that was now beside him, a woman that he intended to remove from this hell, if he was able. He and Talia always needed loyal companions, and he felt that she had proven herself as such. He watched as she shifted in her sleep, rolling on her side so that she was facing him. She lay still for a moment and then reached out her hand, seeking his missing body. He sighed with frustration, knowing that he was unable to help her in the way she really needed, but unable to leave her alone to the blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hello to my wonderful readers! Here is the chapter that I promised to some of you. I hope you all enjoy it, and that you all like seeing a slightly less warm and fuzzy Bane. I apologize for any typos that might be in this chapter (or any chapter), I am super tired, and I know that I'm not firing on all cylinders. I just had to get this out to all of you! I hope to get another chapter out to you tomorrow, but I can't promise that it will happen. By Monday for sure though! If you send me lots of reviews it might happen faster though… I live for reviews! Thanks! Enjoy!**

- **I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

**Chapter Five – Gonna Be a Darkness **

_Well you think there's a place, Wide open and wide, Where you think you'll be safe, Where you think there's a light  
There's gonna be a darkness, Maybe colder than you guess , There may not be music, there may not be stairs, There may not be angels filling the air_

_- Jacob Dylan and Gary Louris_

_After years of incredible pain, and three weeks of an even more unbearable pain – the pain of knowing that Talia was near, but only spending moments together each day – the League doctors had finally devised a method to control his pain. Though he could still feel the pain that coursed through his body, it was … tolerable. His new means of pain management was a large and rather awkward mask. It fit over his face, covering his mouth and nose in a network of metal tubes. Those same tubes pumped a unique mixture of drugs into his mouth in a gaseous form. Though he knew that his face was horribly disfigured from the attack in the pit, he couldn't help but feel like the mask was even worse than his face. The mask was heavy and uncomfortable and it distorted his voice into something menacing and mechanical. He was grateful that he no longer felt as if the pain was killing him, but he had to wonder if it was worth the price he had to pay. _

_Talia had come to him only moments after his mask was one and his pain had receded. He had remained silent for several minutes. Just looking at Talia, she had told him that she was sorry that it had taken her so long to get back to him, but he was still surprised that she had grown so much. She was no longer a child of 12, now he could see a beautiful young woman instead. When he had been forced to speak to her he had been revolted by his own voice, afraid that he would see that same disgust in her eyes, but instead he only saw her love for him, and her joy that his pain had been relieved. It had made him feel slightly better about his condition to know that his Talia didn't mind._

_After they had spoken for a little while, Talia had insisted that they go and speak with her father. They had only met with him briefly, but Bane could sense that her father, Ra's, didn't care for him. Bane could only assume that it was due to his weakness and disfigurement. But in spite of this valid reason for disliking him, Bane had felt that his stare was too full of loathing for his taste. Talia, however, seemed to idolize her father and Bane knew that he needed to give the man respect. Ra's had saved his life and provided him with the relief that he was now enjoying, after all. _

_Now he was beginning his training with the League, something he didn't particularly care about, but Talia had insisted upon. And so he was standing in the middle of a large room and fighting off the attacks of several other men. He had been doing this for the last hour while Talia watched him and gave him encouragement. The only reason that he continued with the ridiculous exercise was because it allowed him to be near Talia and to hear her sweet voice when she would call out to him. _

_Yet another group of men were moving in to attack him and he was preparing his defense when he became certain that he could feel eyes on him. At first he just assumed that those eyes belonged to Talia, but deep down he knew that wasn't true. As he engaged in quick combat with the first two men to reach him he tried to scan the edges of the room to spot the person that was watching him. He couldn't find anything at first and had to focus fully on the fight when the other four men reached him simultaneously. When the last of those men lay gasping on the floor beneath him he searched the corners again. For the briefest second he saw a pair of fiery emerald orbs looking out at him from the darkest corner in the room; and then Talia launched into his arms. When he looked back into the shadows the bright orbs were gone, and he shook his head to dismiss the feeling of disorientation that threatened to overwhelm him. _

* * *

Bane's eyes snapped open and he looked at the ugly grey ceiling above him, thinking about the hours that had been recounted in his dream. Those first few hours when he had been truly reunited with Talia had been some of the happiest in his life, and some of the saddest. At that time he had detested his mask, but now he knew that it made him who he was. He missed it terribly, not just the reprieve it gave him, but because it had become part of him over the years. He felt like he had lost an arm or a leg, and he knew that he would not be whole again until he was reunited with his missing appendage.

He slowly rose to a sitting position, his body screaming in protest. The morphine had helped, but nowhere near as much as he needed it to. He needed his mask, and he needed it soon. He glanced down at the woman that slept beside him and was suddenly aware that it was much later than when she normally woke. In the two days they had been together he had noticed that she seemed to rise with the first light of dawn, but he could tell that the sun was much higher in the sky than that.

He had already deduced that the torture she had been put through the last two days had been hard on her, and he knew that she had suffered in her sleep, but somehow her late sleeping bothered him. He reached down to shake her awake, not sure why he felt the need to wake her up. As his hand reached her shoulder he heard the familiar sound of the deadbolts in the door and rose to his feet instead, pulling his hand back to his side, now in a fist.

A guard entered the cell and Bane recognized him as the one that always placed the cuffs on Tiana and he took a step forward, stepping between the sleeping form and the guard. The guard looked up at him with alarm and indicated at the girl with his large gun. His voice was only slightly shaky when he spoke, but Bane knew that he was afraid, "The doctors want her. Wake her up and send her over."

Bane glanced back over his shoulder at the pretty and broken young woman behind him and took another menacing step toward the guard. "No." The guard's eyes widened at the sound of Bane's voice and he suddenly felt a little better about his weak voice; apparently it could still cause fear. He took another slow step toward the now fearful guard.

The man shifted his gun from the girl on the bed to Bane and watched as the large man continued his menacing approach. "Now, you just stay there Bane! The doctors want the girl, not you! Back away!" Bane could hardly repress the laugh that threatened to boil out of him at the sound of the man's voice. Bane felt certain that if he continued on his path the weak little man before him would wet his pants. He also knew that if he was to cause that he would be quickly taken down and that the girl behind him would be punished for his transgressions.

So, instead of intimidating the man any further he raised his hands in surrender. "She… is taking the day off… I will go instead." The guard looked over his shoulder and out the door, looking for conformation, and seemed to receive it when three other men entered the cell as apparent back up.

"OK then, take it nice and easy. The doctor agrees that your treatment should start today." The sinister smile that graced the terrified man's face didn't escape Bane's eyes, and he briefly debated the intelligence behind his idea. He told himself that he had volunteered because the only way to plan a method of escape was to know the building, but he couldn't fight the sneaking suspicion that there was more to it than that. His thoughts were quick to disappear when the ugly little guard shot him with a Taser, the electricity bringing him to his knees. "That's right, Bane. We run this place, not you! I doubt you'll forget that fact once the doctors are through with you today… They have a _special_ treatment in mind."

Bane could not deny that the smile that fell on the man's face was… disconcerting…

* * *

Tiana had been gliding across the cell for at least three hours. She had awakened to the sound of the door locks sliding shut, and she hadn't stopped moving since that moment. She knew that they had taken Bane, and she was sure that it was because she had somehow remained asleep far past her normal waking time. She was aware of the nightmare that had plagued her through the night, but she felt that it was a lousy excuse for allowing Bane to be taken by the sadistic employees of this hell.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall outside and froze midstride, waiting for her door to open. But the echoing footsteps moved beyond her cell, and she continued her frenzied pacing with renewed vigor. She was well aware of the fact that they would go after him with the big guns immediately. She doubted they would do much physical "therapy" today; they would strike him where it would hurt the deepest. They would tell him the truth… and she didn't think she would be able to repair that damage, not yet.

She paused as she heard another bunch of footsteps approaching and she held her breath when she heard them stop in front of her cell. Though she couldn't differentiate the sound of all the different footsteps through the cell door, she knew that Bane was out there. She felt a tickle of fear run down her spine, not fear for herself, but fear for him. She was well aware that he had been extremely dedicated to Talia, and she could only imagine the damage that the knowledge of her death could have caused.

When the door opened three guards walked in first, one of them had a nasty black eye, and she knew that Bane had caused it. When he walked through the door and into her line of sight, she couldn't help but sharply take in a breath. It was the only sign that she had even noticed his arrival, but she knew that he had heard it. His eyes flicked to hers in recognition and she could see that the dark flame that seemed to always burn there, had diminished, but was not completely gone. She also noticed that he had blood on his grey shirt and assumed that they had picked at his freshest wounds. She could tell that he was hurt, but not broken… it gave her hope that they had not yet told him the truth.

She continued her pacing and discretely watched as they removed his cuffs and closed the door, securely locking the two of them alone. She instantly halted her pacing and approached the large man, realizing too late that she should have been more cautious in her approach. She had barely gotten into range of his strong arms and hands, when she found herself two feet above ground with his giant hand tightly circling her throat. His voice rumbled throughout his body and she could feel the reverberations in his fingers when he spoke to her, "They lied to me today… now you will tell me the truth." She simply nodded her head slightly in his palm, closing her eyes to push back the tears that threatened to fall.

She expected him to lower her to the ground so that they could talk, but was sorely mistaken, as she remained dangling in the air. She looked into his eyes and knew that he already understood that Talia was gone; he just refused to believe it. She stared into those deep, blue eyes feeling all his sorrow, all his defeat. When she looked into those sad, angry eyes she almost couldn't force the words past her lips, but she knew she had to. She simply couldn't lie to him; it wasn't in her to give him false hope. Her voice was only a hoarse whisper against his palm, "I'm so sorry Brother, Talia is gone…"

She briefly considered fighting him when his strong hand began to tighten around her neck. She even had to fight her own body from reacting when she stopped being able to get oxygen, but she just held still. She watched his eyes as the darkness began to engulf her. She saw the tears as they fell from his suddenly black eyes, and then she swallowed by the shadows.

* * *

Bane had endured their onslaught on his body without trouble. He had refused to answer their questions in spite of the pain they were causing him. He had lived through worse torture. But when they had told him that they knew Miranda Tate was actually Talia al Ghul, and that she had died, he had started to see red. He had smashed his cuffed fists into the face of one of the guards and they had swiftly returned him to his cell. He could smell their fear and it only made him angrier.

When he had entered the cell and saw that blasted girl pacing about, he was positive that she knew the truth and he grabbed her when she approached him. He knew that she had only come to him so that she could help him, but that had only sparked his rage further. He had made her tell him the what she knew and he was confident that she had been honest, and now he was shattered. His life no longer held any meaning. He had failed his Talia, he had let this disgusting city take her from him. The only part of him that remained was his rage, and he had allowed it to come out in full force.

He had begun to tighten his grip on the urchin in his hand. He had expected her to fight him as he cut off her air supply. He had even hoped for it, prayed that she would just kill him and remove him from the pain that he was feeling. But she had held completely still, her eyes searching his, not even blinking until they had finally closed in unconsciousness. Though he had intended to squeeze that little neck until the girl died, something had stopped him and he had dropped her to the ground. He had heard an odd noise when she hit the ground and looked down, to spot a syringe peeking out of her pocket.

He had bent down and grabbed it out, finding six more in the same pocket. He pulled them all out and slowly walked to the bed and sat down. He had methodically pulled the caps from the syringes and plunged the needles into his left arm, pushing the glorious medicine into his pain ravaged system. By the time the drugs from the last syringe had entered his system he was feeling the warmth from the first flooding him. It was numbing both his physically and mentally. A few minutes later he welcomed the darkness and the relief that it offered him, already dreading the moment he would wake. The moment that he would be forced to accept life without Talia.

* * *

_Bane had seen her, he had seen his Talia. It had been years, and she had grown into a young woman. She had talked to him briefly when her father and his men had carried his broken body into the mountain top complex. She had spoken to him with pain and sorrow filling her voice, and had only been able to tell him that she was sorry it had taken so long for her to get him out of the pit, out of hell. With tears in her eyes she had thanked him for his sacrifice, and then she had told him that she was unable to stand his pain. That she could not bear witness to it, and she had left him, left him to his pain._

_But now she was back. He had been housed in the complex on the top of the snow covered mountain for two days. Two days where he could feel her close to him, but he never saw her or heard her clear and beautiful voice. The pain of her absence could almost overshadow the pain in his body, but now she was with him. Her hand rested lightly in his and he could hear her quietly humming tunelessly. Her presence was so calming to him, and the new drugs the doctors had given him were making him sleepy. He felt himself drifting away, but he forced his eyes to look at Talia at least once. His vision was horribly blurred from the drugs in his system, drugs that did little to relieve his pain, and he couldn't really focus on her. _

_Something was different with Talia; she looked younger than she had two days before. She looked more like he remembered her from that fateful day in the pit. The day that he had sacrificed everything for her: the day that she had escaped. But there was something more that seemed wrong, his eyes couldn't focus on her features at all, but he was nearly certain that the hair that had slipped from beneath her scarf was red, not dark brown. He closed his eyes, knowing that no matter what his eyes told him, that was his Talia beside him. She was the only one that could love the monster that he was, the disfigured beast that he had become… for her. He finally let her soft humming lull him gently to sleep. _

Bane kept his eyes closed, knowing that he was still sleeping when he continued to hear the soft, sweet humming, feeling the small hand gripping his. Slowly realization came to him, and tears fell down his face when he remembered that Talia was lost. And yet the humming continued, it was a slightly deeper voice than he remembered, and it had a slight hoarseness that hadn't been there in his dream, but it was still somehow the same.

His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was a petite neck that was covered in a purple representation of his hand, Tiana's neck. As his eyes traveled up they met emerald orbs that blazed with a beautiful inner fire, Tiana's eyes. His eyes finally stopped when he saw bright red hair, Tiana's hair.

Suddenly it all became clear to him. He understood the dreams that had been coming to him, knowing something that he never had before. His voice croaked out as tears choked his throat, "It was you… you were there from the beginning…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! All of the reviews I have been getting have just made my day, and have made me work extra hard so that I can get another chapter out to all of you. I hope that you will be kind enough to send me some encouraging words, or your thoughts/hopes for future chapters. I welcome PM's just as much as reviews. I also want to thank the Guest reviewer that sent me the incredibly kind words. Your words helped push me to get this out tonight! Enjoy!**

***This is a rather emotional chapter and I feel like I really have to warn everyone that it does have a moderately graphic non-consent scene near the end. If you can't hang with that, just skip the italic text down there. **

**Thanks again!**

- **I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Six – Feel Again**

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face, I've been everywhere and back trying to replace, Everything that I broke till my feet went numb, Praying like a fool who just shot a gun  
Heart still beating but it's not working, It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing, Oh my heart is numb_

_- One Republic_

Tiana didn't understand for a moment when Bane's words slipped into her ears, but her eyes widened minutely when the meaning became clear to her. She had been positive that he had never seen her… though he had looked at her many times when he first arrived. His eyes had not seen what was really before him at that time. And after he had gotten his mask, and regained control of his mind, she had always stayed to the darkness, becoming one with the shadows in a way that no one else in the League had ever dreamed of. The shadows did not merely belong to her, they were her.

She considered a million answers to his words, from blatant lies, to the deepest truths, but when she did answer him, the word sighed from her lips seemingly unbidden. "Yes…" She suddenly found that she could no longer sit beside him and jumped to her feet. In two fast strides she was on the far side of the cell, with her back to the man that had unknowingly been the center of her young life, all those years ago. The man that she had cared for and protected, even when the cost to her had been great. The man that she continued to care for and protect, knowing that this time the cost would most likely be more than she could pay.

She could hear his ragged breathing, his attempts to fight back the grief that was tearing him apart. His pain bit into her soul like the icy winds of her childhood home would bite through even the warmest of clothing. She wrapped her arms tightly around her own body, the memory of that bitter wind chilling her. Tiana simply stood holding herself together, fighting the overwhelming urge to go back to Bane, to try to hold him together with her strong arms. She knew that the pain he was now feeling was not one that she could give him relief for. And so she just stood there listening to his breathing slowly begin to normalize and after a while it seemed that he must have drifted back to sleep. She remained there for what felt like eternity to be sure that he truly was sleeping; and when she felt certain, she turned back to him.

When her eyes fell on his face her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in surprise, yet again. His eyes stared up at her, looking at her as if she had suddenly become a very interesting and dangerous animal. His eyes were still clouded with his despair, but she felt that he was no longer seeing her at all. Instead it seemed as though he saw some long extinct lion… interesting and exciting to see, but not just a little freighting. His voice was still hoarse when he spoke the one word question, "Why"

Tiana assumed that he must be asking why Talia had died. She hated that she would have to be the one tell him, but knew that he deserved to hear what had happened to his love. She sighed and took an uncomfortable step back towards the bed. She could barely manage to whisper, "She died in service of your vision. She died because the Bat wouldn't let her decimate the city. I understand that the truck she was driving crashed, that's what…" She trailed off when she saw Bane wearily lift a hand to halt the words that had begun tumbling from her mouth.

He closed his eyes for a moment, nodded to himself and took a pained swallow, choking back the pain and rage that threatened to explode from him. He opened his troubled blue eyes and looked back at her from across the darkened cell. His voice was slightly stronger this time, "No Little One, why were you there?"

Tiana looked at him with a small frown falling on her face. She was confused by his question. What did it matter why she was at the League? That was before, and this was now. She knew of Bane's love for Talia, his deep devotion to the child he had saved… and the woman that she had become. Why should he care about the little girl that had only sat at his bedside? The worst part of that question was that she could not answer it. She would not talk about that life; she simply refused to let that world claim her again. So instead of replying, she turned away from him and walked to the window, looking out at the ghost of a moon floating high above the asylum.

The softness that was in Bane's voice rather surprised her and she couldn't help but look back at him when he spoke, "Little One?" While his voice was soft and kind, there was a hint of his commanding nature still in it. He expected an answer and she knew he would not just let the question drift away if she continued to ignore him. She knew that in the state he was currently in he could easily fall into his rage, letting his sorrow just drift away for a time. She absently brushed her hand against her bruised and pained neck. She really didn't feel like spending the night with a raging Bane. Her body didn't need any more trouble, if she continued to allow herself to get hurt her body would take over. That would end badly for everyone.

Sighing, she turned back to the window and shrugged. Her warm voice was quiet and gravelly from the damage to her throat, "Because you needed someone."

* * *

Bane internally winced at the sound of her voice. It was usually was so warm and smooth, like honey poured into hot tea, but now it sounded as if she spoke with broken glass in her throat. He had lost control and hurt the only person that seemed to care about him anymore. He had not lost control in so many years; in fact he couldn't remember ever losing his restraint since he had been wearing the mask. Everything he had done in the last 12 years, every action, had been planned, had been with reason and intent. And now he had lost the control he had fought so hard to maintain, and could not stand the disgust he felt for himself.

The realization that he knew this girl – no… _woman_ – only made it worse. She had been willing to touch him while he had slept, but now she would hardly even look at him. He knew that he deserved to be treated this way, but he hated himself for making her fear him. As he looked again at her neck he wondered how it had not merely broken from the force he had exerted, the bruising was worse than before, and he felt an unfamiliar emotion wash over him… guilt. He didn't like the way this new emotion hit him on top of his already overwhelming grief.

Bane didn't feel the same way that normal men did, he never had. He had born in hell, his mother had died when he had only been a small boy, and he had quickly learned that the only emotion that he could show was anger. It was the only safe response; anything else could get you killed in that hell. When he had felt love for his little Talia, it had ended with him sacrificing his life as payment for that feeling. Yes he lived, but a part of him had also died in that pit. Only Talia had been able to hold that part of him and now she was gone. He knew that part of him was gone with her. The part of him that had been able to love, the part of him that would have been able to deal with the emotions that were racing through him at that moment, and it was gone. The irony did not escape him, but it did little to comfort him.

His eyes refocused on the woman that had already done so much for him. The woman that had apparently been the only one that had sat with him when he had first arrived at the League complex, not only that, she had been there when they had pulled him from the Pit. He didn't know how that was possible, but he knew it was true. He opened his mouth to ask how she could have been there when she was obviously so young, but he stopped when he saw her expression.

He could see that she was deep in thought, obviously reliving old hurts, and he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her with an unnecessary question. It could wait until later. He rose to a sitting position and was reminded of his very real physical pain. That pain had not simply left him when his reason for living had. He fought the urge to lie back down and wait for death to come and claim him, after all, Death had to be feeling cheated by his continued existence.

He took a deep breath and stood up, gently placing his large hand on the small shoulder of his cell mate. He was a little surprised when she didn't flinch or try to pull away. Instead she turned her face to his and looked at him with her eyes filled with that same understanding that had so amazed him before. She still didn't judge him or pity him, and most amazingly, she didn't fear him. She just understood him.

Bane shook his head feeling even more confused by the fact that the tiny woman was not afraid of him. It somehow made him feel even guiltier. She had never feared the monster that he was, and all he had done was hurt her. He suddenly felt unworthy of touching her, and he pulled his hand off her shoulder. She held his gaze and slowly reached down to clasp his hand. Her broken voice was heart wrenching, "Do not sorrow over me Brother. You have done nothing wrong… Life is pain, but that does not mean that we always know what to do with that pain…"

Bane watched as her eyes clouded over and he wondered what she could be thinking of that made her feel the pain that was so obvious. He had his suspicions, but he wouldn't dare to ask her about them. She wasn't ready for that… and he never would be. He watched as she swallowed, a slight shiver falling through her body. Her eyes suddenly shifted away from his and he was stunned to see her look positively shy. She wouldn't look at him when she spoke, "Please lay with me… I think that we both could use the comfort…"

She dropped his hand and practically darted to the small cot. Laying down and moving so that she was firmly pressed against the wall, with her back to him. He wanted to refuse, knowing that in spite of what she said, his presence in her bed only distressed her sleeping mind. But as he looked down at her small form, he knew that he had no choice, he couldn't refuse this girl any more than he had been able to refuse his Talia. He lay down, knowing that this night would not be easy for him.

* * *

_Tiana stood before her father, his cold eyes looking at her as he so often did these days. He looked at her as he was waiting for something to happen, something to magically happen to her that would please him. The only difference between this time and all the other times was that he looked as though he had finally found what he was looking for. The look on his face suddenly made her feel sick and fearful. Fear was an emotion that she had been taught must be conquered, but she still fought to accomplish that task. The thin smirk that played across her father's lips told her that he had also seen that small glimmer of fear in her eyes. _

_His eyes searched her now womanly body once more, before he gave a slight nod and spoke to her, "I can see that you have already deduced what I feel needs to be the next step of your training. You will go through the same training that your sister did." He looked her in the eye to see what her reaction would be to the news and was apparently not surprised by the look of cold fear that had blossomed in their green depths. _

_Tiana took a deep breath trying to steady herself. She knew of that final training that her sister had endured, before leaving like a ghost in the night. She also knew that there had been a rather brutal initiation into that training, an initiation that had left her strange and broken for some time. Tiana was amazed that her father had decided that it was time for her to begin this training as well, she was only 14 and her sister had been 16. She looked up at her father with horribly fearful eyes and she hated the shakiness in her voice when she spoke, "Will there be the… initiation?"_

_Her father's icy eyes flashed with irritation and his voice could allow for no argument. "Yes, and it will be now. Go to the room and wait." He turned from her, knowing that she would follow his orders; she was nothing if not obedient. He strode away from her and down the hall, obviously off to collect his men. She did as she was instructed and walked to the room that she knew she had to. _

_The room was just a simple bedroom within the complex that she called home. It in fact was said that it would soon house a new member of their group. A member that her father expected to fill the role that he had decided she was unfit to fill herself. She did not mind the thought that someone else would take her father's place instead of her; she didn't much care for being a leader. It just wasn't a big part of her. It did however bother her to think that this room, where she would so soon lose a part of herself, would simply fall to a new henchman. As if there was nothing important in her loss. And then she realized that there wasn't… _

_A few moments later her father led a group of six men into the room. He didn't look at her or at the men, but she knew that he was speaking to her when he whispered, "This is the only way to assure that you will concur your fear." And with those words, he closed the door and walked away leaving her with the men. _

_The men immediately began disrobing and they were all visibly excited by the idea of what was to come. The first man to completely undress moved swiftly to the bed that Tiana sat on and roughly pulled her to her feet. He mashed his mouth on to hers and kissed her violently as his hands began trying to remove her clothes as quickly as possible. Tiana could feel all of the men running their greedy hands over her body, ripping her clothing from her as fast as they could. A man behind her forcefully ripped her away from the one that had been kissing her, and dragged her down onto the bed. She could hear the ragged breathing all around her and was unable to even move as paralyzing fear overtook her. _

_She noticed a slight scuffle taking place next to the bed and was unsurprised when the victor moved toward her with a predatory look on his face. Two other men grabbed her arms, securely holding her in place as the triumphant man straddled her. She let loose with a scream as his engorged manhood slammed into her untried body…_

Tiana awoke with the scream still flying from her lips, flailing her body violently against the solid wall of muscle that held her. She fought violently against the body that held her like a child, but she came to an abrupt halt when she heard the quite moan of pain. Her eyes finally snapped open and saw Bane looking down at her with deeply pained eyes, though the pain within them was deeper than just the physical pain that he was dealing with. She quickly realized where she was and that he was holding her in his large lap, just as if she were a frightened child. He looked into her eyes, trying to see if she was fully conscious, and when he felt satisfied that she was, he spoke, "Was it just a dream, or was it memory Little One"

She could feel his hard body shaking faintly against her and she feared that her struggle had really hurt him in some way, so she tried to slip away from his grasp. As she went to move away his arms tightened around her, showing her his true strength. He looked into her eyes and slowly shook his head side to side telling her to stop her movements. When she had completely stilled, he merely raised an eyebrow indicating that he was still waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath and whispered upon the exhalation, "Memory… from long ago."

The next instant she found herself alone upon the bed, and watched in mild horror as Bane pummeled the wall next to the bed with his large fists. Large chunks of plaster fell in a pile at his feet and the concrete behind it turned to powder beneath his unceasing attack. She moved to stop him but changed her mind, dropping back to the bed. She knew that he needed the release of his rage and his grief.

What she didn't know, was that the rage and grief he felt was not for his loss, but for hers.

* * *

The Joker lay on his uncomfortable cot, a mad grin filling his disfigured face. His face had been devoid of the sinister makeup for eight years, and it had not aged particularly well. However, tonight he was loving the greasy feeling of the paint once again. In spite of the long years he had been without it, it still felt like a vital part of him.

He had received a box from an old friend that morning. He knew that he had many friends in this place, both prisoners and employees. This box had come from the outside, but it had only made it to him because of his friends within the wall of Arkham, however. The box had contained the makeup he now wore and a short, cryptic note.

_When the puzzle pieces finally unite, the gates of hell will open from within._

The Joker had immediately known what the message meant and had gone to work putting the oily paint on his face as soon as he had finished reading it. He had fallen asleep shortly after completing his little makeover, and had not been upset when he was awakened by the crashing sound that had risen from the cell next to his. He knew that it just meant things were progressing well in that cell. Now all he needed to do was aid those silly little puzzle pieces along in their joining…

His smile was dazzling as he closed his eyes to drift back to his frenzied dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took longer than I planned. For some reason it was a real killer, I just couldn't get it right. The good news is that I now have lots of stuff already written for future chapters! I do want to warn everybody that my updates might slow down a little until after the first of the year. The holidays are always a little time consuming, but I hope to get a chapter out every couple of days at least. And as always, the more reviews I get the faster I tend to work!**

**Thank you to everybody that has reviewed, followed or added this story as a favorite. You guys are all awesome! **

**I hope you like this chapter, I know it isn't very action packed, but it is setting a lot of stuff up for the future….**

-**I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Secrets**

_I need another story,_ _Something to get off my chest,_ _My life gets kinda boring,_ _Need something that I can confess_  
_'Til all my sleeves are stained red,_ _From all the truth that I've said,_ _Come by it honestly I swear,_ _Thought you saw me wink, no_ _I've been on the brink, so_  
_Tell me what you want to hear,_ _Something that were like those years,_ _I'm sick of all the insincere,_ _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_- OneRepublic_

Bane had lain with the small woman, just as she had requested, but it hadn't taken long before her sleeping body began to shake, and quiet whimpers had begun to leave her lips. At first he had risen from the bed and tried to just pace the cell, his hands clenching rhythmically at the collar of his shirt. When her shivers had progressed to painful thrashing he had considered approaching the bed again, but held to his pacing, trying to work out his own anguish. Feeling almost annoyed that her pain was intruding on his fresh grief.

When a bloodcurdling scream shook the silence of the cell he was no longer able to hold back, and had gone to her. He had scooped her up into his arms like she weighed nothing and sat on the bed holding her close to him. It seemed as though her scream had gone on for eternity, and she had thrashed against him. He was shocked by the strength that her small body contained, and it was almost a bit difficult to hold her. And then her scream had abruptly halted, but her limbs had fought against him with renewed vigor. He tightened his arms ever so slightly, afraid that he might snap her like a twig if he gripped any harder. Then she stopped her fight entirely, her breathing ragged.

He had already known the answer to his question before he asked, but he had to hear her speak the words anyway. When she had confirmed what he already knew, he had been unable to restrain his body any longer. He moved with a speed he didn't know he was capable of without the mask. He had set her down and had begun attacking the wall, his mind somehow dissolving and leaving only his rage and his sorrow.

Bane had continued to terrorize the wall for several minutes, allowing all of his rage and pain to power his screaming muscles. He had finally stopped in defeat when he felt small, tender hands touch his heaving back. They hadn't spoken a word, they didn't need to. She had reached down and taken his bleeding hand in hers, oh so slowly pulling his hand to her lips. She had ever so softly kissed each of his bloody knuckles, and then she turned and led him back to the small bed, lying down on her side facing him. Her eyes had been oddly luminous when she looked up at him. She had pulled him down beside her and placed their intertwined hands on his chest. Her voice was somehow warm and unbroken, hypnotizing even, telling him, "Sleep, Brother." And he did.

* * *

Tiana absently ran her tongue over her lips and tasted the unfamiliar flavor of Bane's blood. This brought the memory of kissing his injured hand to the foreground, and she scowled at the strange feeling that danced through her body. Those kinds of feelings were not welcome, and she brushed them from her system with a mental slap.

She lay staring into the darkness. Her thoughts twisted and painful, like roots of an old tree, oddly reaching into the sky, exposed to the elements by a harsh storm. She let her mind roam as she listened to Bane's deep breathing beside her. She had gone to him when she couldn't stand to watch him any longer, and had been mildly surprised by how easily she had brought him back to the bed. Her eyes strayed around the darkened room and fell on the battered wall at the foot of the bed. She thought again of his torn and bruised knuckles, saddened to think that he would have nothing to soften the pain of his new injuries. She had found the empty syringes and disposed of them while he had slept off the effects of the large dose of morphine. She knew that she would have to try and steal more as soon as possible.

She thought of the reason why he had taken all the morphine and a single tear fell from her green eyes. She felt like he had, in a way, started the grieving process for both of them. They had both lost Talia, although Tiana had never really had her in the first place. That thought made her all the sadder, knowing that now she never would get the chance to know the woman, or more precisely, that they would never know each other. Tiana had known her sister, but Talia had never known for a moment that the girl that cleaned her room and kindly encouraged her was her own flesh and blood. She mused that Ra's would probably be glad that Talia had gone to her grave without that knowledge.

Finally, with the image of her sister as Tiana had known her, in her mind, she drifted back to sleep.

_Tiana stood looking at the sleeping girl with curiosity. She thought that the child looked like a boy, but she had overheard the truth. She was indeed a girl and had grown up in a horrible prison, deep within the earth. She had been made to look like a boy so that the men of the prison wouldn't hurt her. Apparently the men had killed the girl's mother, but she had been kept safe by a protector. Eventually the man had helped her escape, but Tiana had heard that Talia thought that the man had been hurt for helping her and she wanted desperately for Ra's to go back for the man. Tiana rather doubted that would happen, her father had no love for men in prison._

_Her father had sent Tiana to wake Talia and tell her to come for dinner, but Tiana was dawdling, just watching the girl sleep. She wondered what it would be like to have a protector, someone that would be willing to risk themselves for her. She imagined that it would be a wonderful feeling and hoped that someday maybe she would be able to experience it. She found herself imagining that her father did go and get the man and that he decided to be her protector. She found the daydream to be breathtaking._

_Suddenly, Tiana was faced with the piercing blue eyes of the older girl and she jumped back from the bed as if she had been burned. The boyish looking girl sat up and stared at the younger child, her eyes wide with interest. Her voice was clear and sweet, "Who are you?" She had slid to the edge of the bed and was leaning forward with anticipation of Tiana's answer. _

_Tiana straightened up to her full height – only four feet – and tried to seem older than she really was. Her young and shaky voice betrayed her more than her small stature ever could have, however, when she replied, "I am a maid here miss, Mr. Ra's sent me to get you for dinner." As soon as the words had finished moving past her lips she turned and practically scurried from the room, leaving Talia to find her own way to the dining hall._

_She had begun out of the room at a fast walk, but almost as soon as her feet hit the glowing wood of the long hallway she had broken into a run. She stopped when she reached the end, trying to decide where to go next, she began to turn down the shorter hallway to the left, planning to head to her room, but she heard a strange noise coming from the room that belonged to her father. _

_She moved her weight from foot to foot and her teeth nibbled at her lower lip as she tried to figure out what to do. After a moment of thought she finally moved to stand in the shadow next to her father's door, and peeked through the narrow gap in the wall near it. What she saw took her breath away; her father sat on the edge of his bed, clinging to a picture of a beautiful young woman. That wasn't what had rocked Tiana's small world however; it was the tears that were running down his face and the words that seemed to be falling from his mouth unbidden. She had to strain to hear what he was saying, but after a moment she began to understand. His words were choppy and confusing, "Dead… pregnant… in hell… and now she's here… another daughter… maybe this one will be the future… but she's gone…" Tiana had pulled back then, and had looked back down the long hallway in the direction she had come from._

_The other girl was her sister…_

* * *

Bane was awake, but his eyes remained firmly closed, willing the last year of his life to have been nothing more than a horrible dream. There was some evidence that pointed to that being a possibility, but he had suffered enough in his life to know that it wasn't a good possibility. He could feel a weak stream of sun hitting his face; he could smell the sweet scent of a woman and could feel a small hand resting within his; all good things, all things that he had felt before. But he could also fully feel his pain, and he couldn't feel his mask, and those were not good things. Finally he forced himself to open his eyes, and he knew the truth of the words that he had spoken to the Bat. There really could be no true despair without hope.

As the reality of his loss struck him again he could do nothing but lie still and think of all the ways he had failed. In is anguish he felt that he had never really succeeded in anything; he hadn't been able to save his mother's life when she lay dying, he hadn't been able to save Talia's mother from rape and death, he had failed to spare Talia the horrors of the pit… and now he had even failed to die properly. He had known that they would die at the completion of their mission, they had both accepted that fact, but they were supposed to die together. Had only been meant to die when they had _successfully _completed the task of returning balance to the world. Which he had also failed to complete…

He felt an overwhelming swell of hate hit him and it was all he could do to fight the bile back down his already burning throat. The list of people he hated was long, but there were a definite top three on it. He hated the Batman, for coming back and saving the day as he always did, but also for having lain with his Talia. He hated that damn Cat for siding with the enemy in the end, and for crushing his chest with the cannon on one of the Bat's toys. He most definitely hated those two people more than any others on that list. Any others… but himself. That was the hate that burned the deepest of all.

He closed his eyes again and began trying to figure out how he could make the men in this place kill him. He felt relatively confident that they would delay killing him for as long as they could, they got much more joy out of his life and his pain. He wondered how many of them he would have to take out before they would be forced to put him down. He figured that if he waited until they were in one of the main areas of the asylum and then attacked, he would probably need to kill four or five before they would just kill him. As his back tightened in an incredibly intense spasm he had to wonder if he physically could accomplish that…

He was pulled from his reverie by a small movement from the woman next to him, and he opened his eyes a crack to look at her. She was resting on her right side with her back pushed against the cold wall; her left hand gently held his and was draped slightly across his expansive chest. Her left leg was lightly wrapped around his and her face was buried into the side of his chest, her hair fanning all around her head in a wild nimbus of fiery waves. When his eyes touched at her neck it almost made him feel sick; it was a pallet of morbid colors, shaped like a large hand… his hand. The force of his grip had also reopened the cut on her neck, and he could see that it had bled slightly during the night. Overall the effect was a rather disturbing one; even for a man that had seen worse, had inflicted worse.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide, and his muscles stiffened; the girl was stroking his head with her free hand, her caresses as soft as a breeze, but warm and comforting. Part of him was screaming to pull away from her, telling him that he deserved no comfort, and saying that only Talia was supposed to do that. But another part of him quietly whispered to just let it happen, that he would most likely never feel it again. After a moment he forced his eyes to look down at her face and he was perplexed to find that she still appeared asleep. And then the strangest thing happened, her mouth began to move and her sweet voice softly filled the air with the most absurd words he had ever heard, "Why don't you have hair?"

* * *

Tiana had felt that Bane was awake when she began returning to consciousness from the land of her haunted dreams. She could feel the heat of his rage radiating against her petite body. Being still half asleep she had impulsively reached her fingers forward and had begun to whisper them across his scalp in gentle swirls. She had felt him go ridged, but had continued anyway, having immediately noticed how soothing it was to _her_. All had been still for a moment, her fingers the only thing stirring in the room and she had begun to drift back to sleep. However, her drowsy mind wasn't quite ready to slip away and had decided to lighten the situation and throw some random words from her mouth.

As soon as the words had migrated from her lips to his ears she found that she was abruptly fully awake. She didn't open her eyes, but knew that Bane had made some kind of a face because she could feel his scalp shift under her fingers. She continued to softly rub his head, but now that she was conscious it felt less comforting, and she felt oddly nervous about it. Her question hung in the still air for several minutes and she had decided he wasn't going to answer, when his melodic voice echoed off the concrete walls, "It never came back after… Talia escaped…"

After a couple more moments of silence, she felt Bane starting to pull away, and she disengaged her body from his. When she sensed that he was sitting on the edge of the bed she opened her eyes and looked at the grey expanse of his clothed back. She could see the top of the scar, that she knew ran the length of his back, peeking out of the top of his shirt, and she remembered helping the League doctor clean the wound that they had been forced to reopen. She was once again surprised that he could have possibly seen her there when he had been in so much pain.

"Did you know her?" Bane's voice was hushed, almost as if he didn't really want to know the answer, and Tiana briefly considered not answering him. Though she could not think of any valid reason not to share the truth with him, she also couldn't think of anything good that could come of it either. She stared off into space and tried to decide the best way to proceed on this very slippery slope.

Moments passed by as if in slow motion and she noticed Bane turn to face her with a strained expression. She could not hold back the truth from him anymore and she took a deep breath to gain strength before she answered him. "Yes, I knew her. She didn't know me very well though…. Ra's didn't want us to grow… close…" Tiana's voice trailed off and she sat up on the bed, easing forward until she sat next to Bane.

Tiana watched his face to see how he was absorbing the news and noticed that he looked less strained since she had answered. His face was mostly just contemplative, though she could still see the deep sorrow that etched his face. She looked at his scarred lips, noting the white lines that showed where some of the worse damage had been; absorbing the crease on his lower lip that indicated a poorly healed wound. She hardly was able to pull her attention back when a moment later he nodded his head, "He did have a problem with her being close to others." They sat in amicable silence for a few more moments before he spoke again. "Ra's was also your father, no?"

Tiana remained silent for a couple of moments, nervously twisting a coil of long hair around her finger. She had noticed that Bane tended to keep his hands busy almost all the time, and she suddenly felt the desire to do the same thing. She couldn't force her body to do any more than whisper her answer, but she did get it out, "Yes." Abruptly she jumped to her feet and went to the window. She couldn't stand to see what Bane thought of this information.

* * *

Jim Gordon stood in the opulent office that belonged to Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, waiting for the good doctor to arrive. He was not happy to have been called to a meeting… already. Bane had been there for less than a week, and Dr. Arkham already wanted a meeting. Gordon was even less pleased by what the box next to him contained. Within it rested all the personal effects they had recovered that were believed to belong to Bane. Arkham had insisted that if his staff was to work with the monster, then they needed to analyze those items, but Gordon had his doubts. He couldn't help but feel that Arkham planned to do something foolish with them. He had almost even left the box sitting on his desk at the office, but something had made him pick it up and bring it with him.

And now there he was; feeling annoyed that he had been left waiting for nearly 15 minutes, and already regretting the box next to him. "Ah, Jim! How good of you to come." Dr. Arkham's jovial voice sliced through the otherwise silent room like a silver knife. Gordon turned to him with a frown, he had always hated how little respect the doctor showed. Taking an unconscious step toward the box, he considered just picking it up and walking away, but Arkham's eyes fell on it and he turned gleeful. "You brought the items I requested, I see. And for that, you have my deepest gratitude." He sounded giddy and approached the box with an eager look on his face.

Gordon grunted in response, and felt even more annoyed when the handsome doctor began rifling through the contents without any word from him. He watched for a moment, and then, after a silent sigh of resignation, he spoke, "Yes Arkham, I brought what you asked for. I have to say that I'm not entirely happy that they will be kept in the same facility with the man that they belonged to, however. You are sure that you know what you're doing here? We can't let that man ever get his hands on this stuff. .." He trailed off when Arkham caught his eye and gave him an icy stare.

"Of course we know what we're doing here, _Commissioner. _We have much more experience with the long term care and rehabilitation of dangerously insane criminals than you do. Wouldn't you agree?" His voice was no longer friendly or giddy and Gordon suddenly wondered if the nuthouse was simply full of nuts or if it was run by one as well. It was a thought that he didn't want to ponder too deeply however, so he pushed it aside, and simply nodded his agreement to the doctor.

He stood and watched for a moment as Arkham went through the items, growing tired of being ignored, "So, why did you need me to with meet you already? Is he giving you trouble?" He was really quite concerned that Bane would prove to be too much for any prison. He had very much wanted to immediately execute the man, but he knew that if he did that, then he wasn't really any better than Bane. It had almost seemed worth it…

"Hmm…" The doctor paused for a moment and looked up at Gordon blankly for a moment, and then his eyes cleared. "Oh no… he hasn't been much trouble at all. He gave us a little _attitude_ when he told him about the woman, but nothing that we couldn't handle." Arkham stopped what he was doing and stood back up, dusting his hands off on his grey suit jacket. "No, I asked you to come because this was sent to the Joker yesterday. The mailroom clerk felt that it deserved your attention and I agreed." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of lime green paper, handing it to Gordon.

Gordon looked at it with irritation and didn't move to open it. "You have all been handling this? How are we supposed to get prints from it?" The stupidity of some people drove him mad sometimes. The doctor just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his exploration of Bane's things. Gordon sighed wearily and cautiously opened the paper, only touching the very edges of the paper. The text was odd – as if a very old typewriter had been used to write it – but the words were even stranger, nonsensical even. _Only when the item is broken can it fall to pieces and become the puzzle it really is. The puzzle will be your key. _It was not signed; instead it simply had a large question mark at the bottom of the page.

Though there was no logical reason for it, Gordon shuddered.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**I want to send a big thank you to all of my wonderful fans! You guys make writing this so fulfilling and fun. I hope you like this next installment. There is a slight time jump that I thought was necessary in order to move the story forward. I hope it comes across OK to you guys. As always, I live for reviews and I write faster when I get lots of them…. So be sure and review for me! Thanks again to all of you! Enjoy!**

- **I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight -**

_Leave me out with the waste, This is not what I do, It's the wrong kind of place, To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time, For somebody new, It's a small crime, And I got no excuse  
And is that alright? Yeah, Give my gun away when it's loaded, That alright? Yeah, If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

_- Damien Rice_

Dr. DeAngelo sat in his office looking over the files of his many patients. Most of them were boring to him, but there were a few that he found interesting and exciting. He did traditional treatment on more than nine out of ten patients; talking, medication, the occasional shock treatment or some such… boring. The special few he was given free reign with, however; well he was much more _liberal_ with them. He had gone to med school for all the right reasons – save lives, help people, make lots of money… - but things had all changed when he did his required rotation in the psychiatric ward. He had found that he rather enjoyed toying with the crazies, and he had discovered that the sadistic nature he had always hidden could come out and play. No one believed the crazies when they would complain. DeAngelo had immediately switched specialties, and had begun working at Arkham as soon as he graduated. Arkham had seen the potential in him and DeAngelo had moved up quickly, now he was the head doctor at the asylum. He loved it.

He had finally sorted through the first stack of files, noting medication changes and comments for the other staff, and now he was able to move to the files that interested him. The top file was actually the reason why he had begun this tedious part of his job. It was the file belonging to Bane; the man without the mask, as DeAngelo had come to think of him. He found Bane to be fascinating and infuriating. The man rarely ever spoke during their time together, and when he did all he said were things they already knew. This type of behavior was expected, but it still frustrated the doctor. It was also something that he intended to change. It was well known that Bane still had supporters on the outside, DeAngelo needed to learn who they were so they could be apprehended. Then perhaps Arkham would give him complete control over all his patients.

He was only able to focus on the large and irritating patient for a few moments before he moved onto a different file. This file happened to belong to the patient that DeAngelo was the most interested in. The woman had been at Arkham when DeAngelo had started working there. He had been told that she was found locked in a cell after the rest of the patients had been released. He had a copy of the note that had been taped to her door explaining her presence and he looked it over: _This is my gift to Gotham. Please be aware that she is the most dangerous criminal in the world. Do not be fooled by her kind eyes and seemingly gentle ways. She will kill every single one of you if she is given a chance. If you have any sense at all you will throw away the key to this cell and never look back._ The signature was illegible, but Dr. Arkham firmly believed that the Batman had placed her there, and that she was perhaps the mind behind that attack on the city. Dr. Arkham had even gone so far as to follow the orders on the note, and the girl had not received any treatment during the first three years of her incarceration.

DeAngelo had brought that to an end within his first week working at the asylum. He had walked by her cell and seen her sitting on her bed, pretty as a picture. He had decided then that he would break her, and make her belong to him. It infuriated him to admit that after seven years he remained unsuccessful. She was actually even more frustrating than her monstrous cell mate, she wouldn't tell them anything. In seven years they hadn't even been able to get her to tell them her name. They called her Jane Doe, or sometimes they used her prisoner number, R15K4.

DeAngelo still had every intention of making her bow to him someday. He had done it to ever other female patient in his care and he knew it was only a matter of time before she came to see things his way. He began absently stoking the growing bulge in his pants as he thought of what he was going to make her do with her pretty little body. His eyes closed for a moment, allowing himself a moment in which to visualize what he wanted most. In his mind she had to be a virgin, since she had been here from such an apparently young age. The thought of destroying her virginity made him so hard it was nearly painful. He simply loved the idea…

His daydream was abruptly halted when the door to his office opened and Dr. Arkham walked in carrying a big box. DeAngelo jerked his hand away from his crotch and rolled his chair further under the desk to hide the result of his thoughts. He hated how the man that ran the asylum had so little respect for privacy, but he knew it was a price he was willing to pay in order to continue doing his work, his way. He looked up at Arkham with a cold glare that the older doctor completely ignored. "DeAngelo, I have finished my examination of the items that were given to us by GCPD. Since Bane is primarily in your care I knew that you would want to study them yourself. I have included a copy of my initial findings, and I expect your report on my desk by Friday."

Arkham set the large cardboard box on the corner of his desk and DeAngelo's eyes went wide. He had heard that Arkham had obtained Bane's personal effects, but for some reason he hadn't realized that they would come into his possession. He immediately began thinking of ways that he could use these items against the big man that he now had complete control of. The ideas were endless, and he suddenly felt much more interested in reading the man's file.

He would break the man that had broken the Bat…

* * *

Bane stood at the cell door, looking down at the pathetic tray of food that had just been slid through to them. Even after a month of their shared confinement, the people in charge saw fit to only feed one of them. And it wasn't as if it could be said that they were feeding even _one_ of them well. The tray contained a single slice of thin, white bread, a small piece of grey mystery meat, and lastly, a scoop of what looked like vegetables from some sad excuse for a pot roast. He wondered briefly if that was what the meat was supposed to be, but realized he didn't particularly care anyway. It wasn't as if he really noticed the taste anyway, his mouth had suffered too much damage when he was in the Pit to allow for many taste buds to have stayed with him. It did bother him that there was not enough of the food, however, regardless of the flavor.

He sighed softly and walked back to the cot carrying the tray, wondering if his Little One would believe that they had chosen to feed them both, and that he had eaten his while she had been gone. Though he knew that he had lost weight in his time there, it was not as dramatic on his large body as it was on her. He had watched in dismay as her already thin body had shrunk even further, and it enraged him to think that the people here were so set on pain and punishment that they couldn't see they were slowly letting her die. But as mad as that thought made him, it was dim in comparison to the fury he felt at the thought that they were perfectly aware… and just liked to watch her suffering.

His large hand absently fingered the soft crust on the bread, knowing that it was pointless to try to fool the woman. She seemed to always know when he tried to lie to her, or even if he simply withheld something from her. Though they rarely said much to each other, when they did, it seemed as though she could nearly read his mind. He felt that it was unnerving at the least, and slightly infuriating at the worst. The way that her eyes would suddenly darken and the flames within them would jump whenever he tried to keep something from her… it was simply maddening. Perhaps even more so because she rarely reciprocated in the information sharing, she was one of the most quiet and reflective people he had ever met.

Finally he picked up the bread and took a bite, gritting his eyes closed at the pain. His Little One had brought more morphine on two occasions, but the small doses of analgesic did not do much to halt the pain. They did help a little, at least with the pain in his body. There was not a drug in the world that could help with the pain in his heart, however. The hate, the hopeless emptiness that filled every molecule in his body, the pain that threatened to shatter him into a million pieces; none of those could be helped. He had not had another outburst since the first night he had learned the truth of his pain – and that of his small cell mate – but he knew that the possibility was ever present, waiting to come at him when he least expected it.

He had finished the bread, and picked up a limp and cold vegetable, examining it to determine what it was. He thought that at one time it may have been a carrot, but could not be certain. He placed it in his mouth anyway and slowly chewed it with the teeth that remained in the back of his mouth. During the attack that had left him perpetually in pain he had sustained massive damage to his mouth and nose, but somehow all his front teeth had stayed firmly planted. He had lost several of his molars though, and it made the difficult task of eating even harder. The doctors had marveled at the fact that he had retained as many teeth as he had, and he remembered the comment that one of them had made, 'deep roots'. He felt that the comment applied to more than just his teeth.

He noticed the sound of approaching footsteps, and knew that it harkened the return of his Little One. He set the remaining food down on the cot and slowly rose to his feet, noting that the pain was worsening. The door slowly opened, and she walked in looking weary, but he didn't notice any new injuries on her. He had noticed that they often switched their methods of torture, both with the young woman and with him, but otherwise things stayed very much the same. Most days they would only take one of them for _treatment, _occasionally they would haul them both out of the cell, leading them to separate places. He had found that most of the time they would try to harm him physically and then ask him questions that he failed to see as relevant. He endured the pain, knowing it was meaningless. Sometimes he would answer their questions with equally meaningless words, but he had been told that the woman didn't even do that. Her silence did not surprise him, but it did make him oddly proud of her.

When the cell door closed behind her Bane watched as she turned to him. Her tired eyes were sparkling in a way that he had never seen before, and he watched a magnificent transformation take place right before his eyes. He watched as her full mouth started twitching up at the corners, and then slowly spread into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her smile was life changing, and he was somehow saddened that he hadn't seen it before. He was certain something that incredible should happen more often. Her face was already beautiful, even when she looked lost and sad, but the smile made her breathtaking. He was literally dumbfounded, and couldn't focus when she started speaking to him. He shook his head slightly to clear it. "Hmmm?" he asked her, still slightly be spelled by her sudden beauty. Her smile faltered and a small, worried frown replaced it. He finally snapped to full attention, hoping that maybe it would bring the smile back, but it didn't. "I'm sorry… I was just pondering ….things… What did you say?"

Her eyes remained on him with a concerned look, but she stopped frowning and repeated what she had said, "Your things are here… all of them." It took another moment for those words to soak into him and then he was overwhelmed by the desire to do something he hadn't done in years, something that he had never thought he would do again. His mind screamed for him not to do it, even as his body did it anyway.

He slowly leaned forward, inclined he head slightly forward and softly placed his lips on the beautiful mouth of the woman in front of him.

* * *

Tiana had been surprised when her treatment was cut short that day and Dr. DeAngelo had stated that they would be going back to his office to talk. He hadn't tried to do any _traditional_ therapy in years and she had thought he was done with that. She had after all, never said a word about herself in the entire seven years he had been working with her. She briefly wondered what had changed to make him think that she would now talk. When they had entered his office he indicated that she should sit in the hard wooden chair in front of his desk. He had then paced silently around the room and then he simply perched on the corner of the desk after a moment.

She didn't flinch when he reached out and firmly held her chin in his hand, a calculating look on his face. "You know that someday you are bound to do what I want. I think I have been very patient, but I am beginning to tire of your game. It's about time that you change your behavior or I will be forced to change it for you…" He roughly dropped her chin, and then moved to his ornate leather chair on the other side of the desk. Tiana held his eye when he looked at her with a hard glare. "I am sending you back to your cell now. We will revisit this conversation soon. Have a lovely evening."

Tiana stood as a guard stepped forward to escort her away. When she turned to exit the room her eyes fell on a cardboard box sitting next to one of his many book shelves. It was totally out of character for DeAngelo to leave a box like that sitting in his office, so it drew her attention immediately. She looked at it surreptitiously as she moved slowly toward the door. When she found the label, it was all she could do to keep her eyes from popping out of her head. The large white sticker had many things written on it, but she only needed to see the first few words; _Evidence, Bane, Includes Braces, Mask…._ She suddenly had felt that perhaps she would be playing into the doctor's wishes a bit more… She would need to get back to that office in the near future.

It hadn't taken long for them to reach her cell and though she had been tired from the treatment they had given her – the drugs made her feel drowsy – she had also been very elated. When the door had closed behind her she had turned to her friend, and had been unable to hold back the smile that bloomed from deep within her. She was finally going to be able to help him in a more valuable way. He had looked at her a little oddly, and she had become slightly worried when he seemed to not hear her when she told him about his things. Her face had fallen and she had been prepared to make him lie down and let her check his health, but then his eyes had cleared some and he had asked her to repeat herself. She had, and he had looked very pleased for all of a second, but then something in his eyes had changed and he started to inch his face closer to hers.

Her eyes grew wide and her breath hitched when she felt his mouth touch hers. It was so unexpected, and at first she could do nothing except stand frozen. Then she began to feel the warmth and the unusual texture of his lips, the crease in his lower lip gently caressing her full lips. She could feel her mouth responding to his and felt a strange warmth flood her body when his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. Her lips parted slightly in acquiesce, their tongues lightly began stroking each other. She noticed that Bane had lightly rested one of his hands on the small of her back and the other was now tangled in the hair at the back of her head. She followed his lead and laced her hands behind his neck, beginning to lean her small frame against his firm body.

They stood like that for several minutes, as if in a trance, nothing moving but their mouths against one another. Slowly, Bane began to pull Tiana closer to him, as if he was trying to make their bodies merge and his hand absently stroked her back in slight circles. Unfamiliar sensations were coursing through her body, causing her mind to race. She had never kissed a man strictly for the pleasure of it, she had been taught sex was a tool, and had always used it as such. But now she was giving into the sensations that were filling her body and her soul.

Bane's hand slowly migrated to her side and began to caress her ribs, moving in slow motion toward her breast. Their mouths were working at a faster pace and their tongues had begun to dual in a more aggressive way. Bane was obviously becoming aroused, and she could feel the evidence firmly pressing against her stomach. When she had felt that with other men it had always frightened and repulsed her, but she was surprised to notice that she was pushing her body harder into his and ever so slightly gyrating her body against it. She found that she actually _wanted _to feel him that way.

Tiana slowly pulled her mouth from his and began kissing along his chin, caressing the many scars in her path with her soft tongue. When she reached his earlobe she sucked slightly and then nibbled it experimentally. Bane groaned slightly in reaction to her and she was compelled to move back to his mouth. One of her hands snaked down and touched his chest while her other hand stroked his head softly; her mouth took up the near frenzied kissing that she had briefly paused.

And then, abruptly, Bane pulled back from her, his hands landing on her shoulders and holding her a little ways back from him. Both of them were breathing raggedly and Tiana could see that his lips were red and slightly swollen. She was confused by his sudden withdrawal from her, but she could see that his eyes were conflicted. Finally he shook his head and looked away from her, his voice a hoarse and pained whisper, "I can't do this…"

**Hit that review button for me, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this chapter took me a little longer than I had hoped, sorry! I'm hoping that I'll be able to get the next chapter out to you all as a little Christmas present. Send me lots of reviews and I just might be able to make it happen! **

**This chapter is not super action packed, but it is leading up to some citrusy action in the next chapter… or at least I think it is. Sometimes the characters don't do what I want, but I might just have to force the issue… Anyway, things are about to go crazy in this story, so hold on to your panties and enjoy the calm before the storm!**

**Please review!**

- **I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Arms**

_The world is coming down on me, And I can't find a reason to be loved, I never wanna leave you, But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone  
You put your arms around me, And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling, I'll never let a love get so close, You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_- Christina Perri_

Bane stared at the colorless floor at his feet, trying to collect himself. He could feel her rapidly beating heart under his hand, and knew that his own heart was pounding just as fast. His breath came out in harsh pants and he could feel his whole body trembling with indecision. His mouth had betrayed him twice in a matter of minutes. Firstly by kissing the beautiful woman he was now pushing away from him, and secondly by telling her that he couldn't continue. He wasn't sure which betrayal bothered him the most.

In his mind he could hear two voices, his own and the voice of the woman he loved_… the only woman he would ever love_. Though his own voice argued that fact, Talia's voice reassured him that _she_ was the only one for him. Her soothing voice wrapped around his mind, comforting him and telling him that _she _would always love him, would always be there for him, but that he had to do the same for _her_. His voice, however, was practically shouting that _she_ was gone and that he should be focusing on the present, instead of clinging to a lost past. He felt so completely confused and out of control, and he suddenly felt his conflicted emotions being replaced by something more familiar. Anger.

His breath had begun returning to normal as he pondered the situation, but when his emotions channeled into his common outlet of rage, it returned to its accelerated pace. His hands retreated from the exquisite chest they had been resting on, and they tightly clenched at his side. He finally looked up to confront the confusing and infuriating woman in front of him and was surprised by what greeted him. Her eyes were just as confused as his had been, filled with hurt, confusion and lust. But as soon as she saw the anger that had filled his eyes, her emotion withdrew into the blackness that suddenly filled her green orbs.

The confusion that had fueled his rage was brought back to the foreground for a moment, and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing left his mouth. He didn't really know what to say, he didn't even know what to feel, and then, just as suddenly as he had been filled with rage, it ebbed away. Leaving him feeling exhausted and alone, though he could still hear the whispering voice of Talia in his mind, it was no true comfort to him. She was gone and he knew it.

He turned from the blackness that was pouring out of the small woman's eyes, from her still heaving chest, from her parted red lips. He silently walked to the cot and dropped onto it, ignoring the faint squeal of protest that it gave to his weight. The tray of food lay next to him, forgotten. His elbows rested on his knees and he studied an old scar on his hand as if it had become suddenly fascinating. He knew that he had messed up, but he would never admit that to anyone. He was not one for apologies. True sorrow and repentance was shown, not spoken with meaningless words.

He could sense his Little One gliding towards him and had to fight the urge to flinch away from her, knowing that she was still full of anger. She didn't try to touch him; she just reached down and took the tray of food, slipping silently into the window sill to eat. Bane didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed by her behavior. Part of him was thankful to her for ignoring the situation, ignoring him, but part of him pleaded with her to just touch him. That part of him wanted her to understand, and just come back to him.

That didn't happen though, and he sat on the bed by himself for several hours. She had finished her food and returned the tray to the drawer in the door, quietly slipping into the window again, instead of going to the bed like Bane had hoped she would. After the first hour had gone by, Bane had begun to actively hope she would come to him and that they could perhaps talk over what had happened, but she stayed in the window. She wouldn't even glance in his direction. After two hours he had to seriously fight the impulse to go to her and beg her to talk to him. And after three hours he was mad again.

Her indifference had become maddening and her silence seemed to be screaming at him. He rose to his feet and was shocked by the level of pain that he was suffering from. It was almost too much for him, and it made him finally remember the words that the beautiful woman had spoken right before he had assaulted her lips. Now that he remembered her words he knew that he could no longer let this silence between them grow. He would have to be the one to approach her; he had become all too sure that she was not going to come to him.

Slowly he approached her window hiding spot, and watched her intently for any sign that she knew of his presence. She looked calm and serene as always, but in their time together he had come to notice the slight tells that she had; the way that her left little finger would twitch minutely against her leg, how every fifth breath would slightly hitch and her chest would jump slightly. His eyes were suddenly transfixed upon her chest, watching it rise and fall, the magnificent curve of her breasts that led to her slender waist hypnotizing him. He ripped his eyes back up to her face and jerked back slightly when he found her staring at him, a mixture of amusement and irritation filling her face.

* * *

Tiana had felt an influx of conflicting emotions when Bane had told her that they had to stop. She was definitely confused; he had been the one to initiate the kiss after all. She was also rather hurt, because she knew what had stopped him, or more accurately, who had stopped him. It bothered Tiana to know that, even in death, her sister was preferable to her. It seemed that Talia would always have what Tiana wanted, and there was nothing that would change that. Not even death.

She had counted the seconds that Bane allowed his hands to rest on her, knowing that all too soon it would be over, and then he would never touch her like that again. She had watched him while he fought with his own demons, just waiting for him to be ready to explain what she already knew, that he didn't want her. When his hands had finally left her body she had felt like crying out from the loss, but had held back. Bane had then lifted his face, and she had expected that she would see his remorse for the kiss they had shared, and then they would go back to how they were before. Instead, she had seen that his eyes were full of rage, and it had shaken her deeply, shattering the walls that she had forced into place. Tiana had quickly shut down, feeling the anger filling her own chest. She had not tried to hide the emotion from her eyes, had simply let it pour forth. It had only taken a moment for the flame to die in Bane's eyes, but her fire still burned brightly. He had turned away from her, a move that had nearly caused her to unleash the fury that was suddenly filling her every molecule. Instead she just watched him as he had moved to the bed, and sat down on it, studying old scars on his hands.

She had then noticed the half eaten tray of food, and her mood had softened slightly. She knew that the lack of food provided to them was a real problem. She could feel it in her ever hungry body, in the way that her strength was slowly deteriorating, and she was the most disturbed by the effects it was having on Bane. The pain was sapping enough from him, he needed whatever strength he could get, and definitely was not getting it from the little food he was eating. She had tried to tell him several times that she had eaten before him, just so that he would eat it all, but it never worked. She also was well aware of his attempts at fooling her. Feeble as they were, they were touching to her. She knew that she needed to eat, and so she had taken the food and sat in her window retreat. The space between them was palpable and she had to fight her body to maintain it.

Over the last month she and Bane had become close, and though they rarely spoke, their bodies were almost always lightly touching. They had both silently conceded that they would share the small bed, and so they were in near constant contact while resting upon it. She somehow felt colder for the lack of his warmth, and it wasn't just her body that was chilled. She had silently eaten the food that he had left for her, and had then returned the tray to the door, never speaking to the man that had just kissed her, and touched her in such wonderful ways. She could still feel his lips on hers and almost reached her hand up to see if he had somehow left a permanent mark on her.

She had gone back to the window, and though she had tried to meditate, she had been unable to focus in any way. So, instead she had surreptitiously watched Bane. She could tell that he was conflicted and that her actions were not helping him in any way, but she found that she didn't mind the idea that he was suffering for his actions. She was all too aware of the suffering it was causing her. And so she remained in the window for one hour, two hours, three hours, never moving or letting him know that she was even aware of him at all.

Finally she had seen Bane slowly rise to his feet, and she was very aware of his pain level. He had gotten comfortable enough with her to stop trying to hide what he was physically feeling, and his face cringed slightly at the discomfort. She knew that he was somewhat angry with her, and the feeling was more than a little mutual. Tiana had also noticed a new look as it spread across his face and she realized that he had not even thought about his things until that moment. So, when he approached her it was no surprise, she knew that he was only coming to her because he needed his mask. One of them would have eventually caved, but his need made him cave much faster. She was glad that she wouldn't have to be the one to give in this time.

She felt his eyes on her and had raised hers to meet them, but had been mildly surprised to find him staring at her chest. At first she had become rather angry, but it turned out that she merely found it funny after a second. When his eyes had jumped back up to her face and she had seen the immense embarrassment that resided there, and she couldn't stop the light of laughter that filled her eyes, even if she was able to stop the sound from exiting her lips. When she saw the slight flush that had taken over his flesh it caused her to dismiss all the residual anger that tinged her. She also felt a slight flush rise to her cheeks in response to the lust she could still see in his eyes.

They had looked into each other's eyes for several seconds, and she could feel the distance between their faces slowly shrinking. She knew that if she just let the silence hang she would be able to feel his lips against hers again. There was nothing in the world that she wanted more, and so she let that silence fill the room. Her eyes watched his, letting the lust return to them, allowing him to see how badly she wanted him. She didn't care if it was right or wrong, didn't care if the kiss caused horror or happiness. She only knew that she wanted it.

It took several moments, but finally she could feel the whisper of his lips against hers. It wasn't a kiss, but it was a touch none the less, and her heart leapt at the contact. She slowly snaked her hand toward his neck, but his large mitt caught her wrist and gently returned it to her lap. His lips still didn't fully touch hers, and she was beginning to get tired of waiting, she almost moved forward to truly kiss him, but she was cut off by his voice. Her ears heard the soft words as she felt them on her lips as well, "I need you Little One, and I need your help. I must have my medicine and I know you can help me get it. Please…"

Tiana pulled back with a quiet sigh, and looked Bane in the eye. She could see a longing that matched her own, as well as the restraint she knew he worked so hard to achieve. After several long seconds she pulled her face further back from his, and with a second sigh she nodded her head. "I can't get you the mask right now, but I think I can get you the drugs and a syringe at least. I know it's not as good, but it will have to do."

Bane had pulled back as well, and looked at her with a mixture of interest and trepidation. His voice was surprisingly powerful, "You already have a plan…" It was not a question, simply a statement, and she nodded her head slightly. "And what is this plan of yours, Little One?" His voice was nearly merry in its tone, but Tiana was able to see the suspicion that filled his eyes.

She debated lying to him, she was certain that he would be none too fond of her methods. Methods that her father had been sure to instill in her, methods that made her stomach clench in disgust. She would do them for him though, whether he liked it or not, and she was quite sure that he would not like it. She knew that she was silent for too long when Bane raised his eyebrow, prompting her to answer him. Finally, she slowly shook her head, "No, I don't think you need to know that just yet." And with that, she dropped out of the window and curled onto the bed, her back to Bane. She would not be conversing anymore tonight.

* * *

Bane ran a hand over his head, still marveling at the feel of his head without the mask. Looking down at the tightly curled form on the bed made him feel more conflicted, so he turned back to the window. Looking out at the faint light that shone from the shadowed moon did little to relieve his confusion. He was all too aware of what she planned to do to procure his medicine. Knowing that she had been trained by Ra's Al Ghul, he was certain that she must have gone through a similar _education _as Talia.

He considered letting the subject go until he knew she was ready to discuss it, ready to tell him her plan, but he feared that she would just go through with it. That was something that he could not allow to happen. He was willing to let most people do what they would, especially when it was of benefit to him, but some things had changed in the last 90 days. He was no longer willing to watch a woman give up her body and soul, just for some cause. Regardless of what that cause was.

He felt like he stood in the darkness for hours, but in reality it was only minutes. He slowly turned back to the bed and sat on the edge, feeling the substantial sag underneath him. He reached his hand out, and stealing himself, he gently shook the soft body next to him. His voice was firm, yet kind, "I know you think that this conversation is over, but it isn't. I know what you are thinking, and I will not have you do that. We will fight our way to the mask, and then we will leave this place… together. That is final."

She did not turn to face him, but he could feel her take a deep breath under his hand. "No Bane, we will not fight our way out of here. I know that you already know my plan. It is one that Talia would have agreed with, and that is why it bothers you. You fear that I will allow the darkness to consume me, but what you don't understand is that I welcome the darkness, for it devoured me many years ago..." Bane could feel her breath shorten and speed up, and knew that she was deeply upset by the prospect, regardless of what she said. "I do not relish the idea of using my body to procure your medicine, but I will do what's necessary."

Bane sat silently watching the woman's small shoulders rise and fall with her breathing. He tried to think of the right words to say, the words that would change her mind. He knew that there was no way that he would let her execute her plan. It was simply unacceptable. He had allowed Talia to do those things because in all reality it had been _her _mission. He had allowed her to run the show in spite of how much he hated it, because it was her plan. This time it was different, now _he _was running the show. It was his job to get them out of the asylum, and he would figure out a way to reach his mask. He still figured that they would have to fight their way out in the end, but he would try to find another way if he could. He still held a slim hope that some of his men would somehow aid in his escape, but not knowing who was left out there did not give him a great deal of faith.

The longer he stayed sitting, watching Tiana, with his hand lightly resting on her arm, the more certain he became of one fact: He was beginning have feelings for the small woman, feelings that he was not entirely comfortable with. He was beginning to care for her, and not just in the way that he had cared for his closest men, his friends. They also weren't the same as he had had for Talia, there was no blind devotion, but there was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something that make his heart beat faster and made him feel like there was molten rock in his gut.

He knew that Tiana had finally fallen asleep when he could see her breathing even out and he gently lay down on the bed beside her. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling through the darkness, feeling oddly out of place. His body only lightly touched her sleeping form and it somehow felt wrong. He slowly turned onto his side and wrapped his large arm protectively around her slender waist. Sensations surged through him when she sighed in her sleep and snuggled tightly against him. That was when he realized that he was falling in love with the small woman.

He knew that he would always love Talia, and he would realize her dream for Gotham, but he had found someone else worthy of his care. She was his now, whether she knew it or not, and he would take care of her. This time he would not fail.

* * *

Barsad stood in the large warehouse facing the strange man that he had brought to Gotham. The longer he was around the man the more he understood why Bane and Talia had refused to include him in their plan. As it turned out, it was the same reason why they hadn't released the prisoners from Arkham. This man was utterly mad. Brilliant, yes; but also frightfully insane. He was almost beginning to regret his decision to bring him there, but he knew that he had exhausted all of the other options. He had to get Bane out of that ridiculous place that they were keeping him, and this man had guaranteed that he would have him out in no time.

Well, it had already been almost a month, and Barsad was not pleased. He had called this meeting to find out what the holdup was, and now he was being forced to listen to the madman's nonsense. Finally, he had had enough and raised his hand, cutting the other man off in mid-sentence, "Riddler, you made me a guarantee, and you have not delivered your end of the deal. I have given you everything that you have asked for, but now I have run out of patience. If Bane is not free in three days' time; I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

The man looked at him with his crazy and intelligent eyes, opened his mouth then closed it again. He looked around at the other six armed men in the warehouse, and finally nodded, then his strangely high-pitched voice started up again, "Yes, yes, yes. Our little puzzle is coming together nicely. We just have to break it now. No trouble. Three days will be fine..." And then he waltzed out of the building as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Barsad almost hoped that he failed, just so that he could kill him...


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! I'm so, so sorry this took me so long to get out. Christmas ended up being a bit overwhelming for my household (I have a four year old boy… need I say more?) and I just couldn't get the time to write this. Anyway, here it is! And it is complete with all the citrus goodness I promised! I hope you all like this chapter and that it lives up to your expectations. Things are going to go crazy in the next chapters and the relationship between Tiana and Bane will become difficult. We'll also be seeing the darker side of their nature soon. So, enjoy the warm fuzziness while it lasts! Please review!**

-**I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Iris**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow, You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life, When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_- Goo Goo Dolls_

_Tiana sat staring into the cold greyness surrounding the mountain complex that she called home. She had just returned from her second solo mission, an intelligence gathering assignment in Gotham. Now that Talia had gone off in search of Bane, Ra's had been sending her to do the missions that he normally would had sent Talia on; the missions that took the charms of a woman. It didn't particularly matter that she was hardly a woman, she looked the part and so the job was hers._

_Her father was busy training the man that he hoped would someday assume control of the League, and it had been determined that his city had to be purged. The city of Gotham had grown too corrupt to be saved in her father's estimation, and it would have to be removed from the map in order to bring balance back to the world. Tiana thought that her father's plan was a bit extreme, but it was not her call. She had been sent to find a person that could oversee the task of getting their toxin in the water of Gotham. It had taken her a week to locate a suitable candidate, and then an addition week to convince him that it was in his best interests to perform the task. The man was a doctor at Arkham Asylum, and it was apparent that he was probably at least as crazy as most of his patients. He was also highly corruptible, and it had only taken a few evenings of using her feminine charms and the promise of money to get the good Doctor Crane to agree with the plan._

_She had alerted her father of her find, and he flown her back immediately. That had been three days before, and he had yet to take the time to meet with her. She was not perturbed by his lack of interest, because she was happier when she was not around him anyway. She was also aware that today was the day that Bruce would face his final test. He would face his fears, and then he would show that he was willing to execute justice. Tiana had been watching the man, and she had her doubts that he would be willing to kill a man, his sense of justice seemed to be different from her fathers. Ra's, however seemed very sure that the young man would do as he was told. _

_Tiana had not been invited to take part in Bruce's final test, and so she sat outside watching the world go by. She figured that the test must be nearing its end, and she was curious to see what the result would be. Her fingers lazily dropped to the front of her right hip and gently rubbed at the itch that was blossoming there. Beneath her fingers lay a hidden tattoo, something her father would have been furious to know about. The tattoo was of a small hawk soaring through the air, and she was surprised when she saw that same bird, flying high in the sky above her as she rubbed the image on her body. She thought that hawks were magnificent predators and they possessed the one thing that she knew she never would, freedom. The birds were rare this high in the mountains and the sight of one made her smile. _

_And it was with a smile that she was suddenly flying through the air just like the bird above her. The explosion behind her lifted her into the air with an exquisite pain to her back, and then she was soaring. Soaring into the darkness that was her home…_

* * *

Tiana found that she was suddenly awake and back to her current reality. It was still the middle of the night and the darkness of the room was close and comforting to her. She could make out shapes and outlines in the darkness, and was surprised to find that Bane was not beside her. Her eyes swiftly scanned the room and she found him standing hunched over the small sink in the corner. His face was drawn and she could tell that his pain was becoming unmanageable. She slid her hand into the small, hidden slit in the mattress and withdrew the last two syringes of morphine.

Gracefully she moved to his side and took his arm into her hand, turning it so that she could find his large veins. Though the morphine worked when it was simply injected into his muscle, she knew it was much more effective when it was placed directly into his veins. Though she couldn't see them, she could feel the slight pulsing of the blood moving just underneath his skin and she carefully inserted the first needle. Once the first dose of morphine had been fully injected, she switched to the other arm and repeated the procedure. She figured with a double dose, injected straight into his veins, he would be relatively comfortable for about six hours. Tiana let her hand drift down his arm until she held his large hand in her own, then turned and gently pulled him back toward the bed. She was slightly surprised when she felt him stop behind her and slightly pull her back toward him. She didn't really want to deal with any more conflict, and nearly just dropped his hand and went back to bed alone. But it was the fact that she would be alone that stopped her, that turned her around to face him. She was able to see his luminous eyes in spite of the darkness of the room, they seemed to be practically glowing, and she briefly wondered if she had given him too much morphine.

His hand left hers and lightly touched her cheek, brushing a lock of her long hair back behind her ear. His voice was soft as he moved closer to her, "You know I was wrong before; I can do this, and I will." She felt as if she would practically explode when she felt his lips touch hers again. This time she didn't feel the slight hesitation that had been there before, and she was overwhelmed by his warmth. His mouth had barely connected with hers when she felt his tongue seeking entrance. She was quick to reciprocate his action, even though a part of her mind was screaming that this was bound to end only in disappointment and frustration. At that moment she was beyond caring.

She felt Bane's hands running up and down her sides, caressing her soft curves. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat and she felt slightly light headed when his hands slipped underneath the coarse fabric of her shirt. His large hands were calloused and hard, but his touch was soft and gentle. His mouth pulled from hers and mimicked the actions she had performed on him only hours before, skimming her jaw with kisses, ending at her ear. His hands lengthened their movement and she felt her pants being slightly lowered on her hips. Her body tightened slightly, and she noticed that he was acutely aware of her reaction when his hands resumed their shortened path.

Bane's mouth moved back to hers and she could feel that he had tempered his haste a bit, being considerate of her need for slowness. She realized that her hands were resting lightly on his firm butt and she suddenly understood why he had begun to move with a move frenzied pace, so she slowly moved her hands up his body and placed them onto his shoulders, massaging in synch with the motion of her tongue.

As they stood together, slowly beginning to memorize small parts of each other's topography, Bane's hands slowly began to lengthen their trajectory once more. This time when they came to rest on her bare thighs, she didn't stiffen, and when one of his hands lightly cupped her breast, his thumb barely brushing over her nipple, she let out the first true moan of pleasure that had ever passed through her lips. Her vocalization was all the encouragement that Bane needed, and he began caressing her with more purpose. He still moved with slow and considerate strokes, but there was a new intensity in his hands as they touched her body.

It seemed as if Tiana left the world for a moment, because she suddenly discovered that she wasn't wearing any clothes, and Bane was pulling his shirt off in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the expanse of flesh that was Bane's chest. It heaved with his heavy breathing and the muscles rippled when he reached out to caress her hip, running his thumb over the small tattoo that she had been thinking of her sleep, only a few minutes before. Then his hand moved up her side, to gently massage her full breast again. His voice came out as a hoarse whisper, "It is a tragedy that you have been forced to wear those clothes. Your body is a marvelous piece of artwork."

Bane pulled her into his arms again and for a moment he just held her close, letting their bare torsos meld together. Tiana felt a slight nervous tug in the pit of her stomach when his arms changed position and lifted her to him and carried her to the small bed. He put her down on her back and then he lay down on his left side looking down at her, inquisitively. "Little One, we will only do what you want. There is no reason for you to be nervous or afraid. Do you understand?" Tiana opened her mouth to speak, but nothing seemed willing to come out, and she decided that nodding her head would have to suffice.

She looked up into his expressive eyes, and could see that he was trying to decide if she really wanted to continue. She could feel that she was now the one suffering from conflicted emotions. So much of her wanted to continue, but a small sliver of her told her that if she did, she would end up hating him just like she hated every other man she had shared her body with. That little sliver in her mind tried to tell her that in the end she didn't know how to make love, only how to use sex to get what she wanted. It only took her a couple of seconds to realize the only thing that she wanted was Bane, and she told that stupid little part of her mind to shut the hell up. Looking deep into his stormy eyes, she cleared her throat, "I want you… all of you."

Bane's eyes darkened with lust and he leaned forward, kissing her lips softly. His lilting voice was equally soft as he spoke against her mouth, "Then you may have me." He deepened his kiss and she felt one of his hands slipping into her thick hair, his fingers twining in her curls. His other hand rested on her stomach for a moment before slowly moving down to rest lightly on her fiery red mound. He continued to kiss her passionately without moving his hand for several moments, allowing her to become accustomed to his presence on the most intimate part of her.

She couldn't stop her body from tensing when his finger slowly slid into her slit, but when it lightly brushed against the nub hidden within; she was equally unable to halt the moan of pleasure that exploded forth. Bane deepened his kiss briefly and then his mouth left hers and slowly moved to her neck, where he began gently nibbling and sucking, eliciting reactions that she didn't even know she could feel. His finger slowly, slowly moved down her slit, finally reaching her opening. He lightly probed her, and a single large finger began to enter her tight depths. As his finger moved into her, his thumb began doing slow circles around her sensitive core.

Her body was in the throes of insane pleasure, feeling things she had never even known to be possible. She could hear Bane breathing hard and knew that her own breathing was more like a mewling pant. When she felt him starting to pull his hand away from her she almost cried out in frustration, knowing that she was so close to something she had never even thought really existed. Instead of crying out, her hand shot down and tightly gripped his hand to her wet depths. A quiet moan passed out of Banes mouth, but he still pulled his hand from her grip.

She felt his weight shift on the bed and realized that he was removing his pants. She felt a slight shiver of fear, but knew that it was silly to be afraid. She heard the rustling sound of fabric hitting the cold floor, and she felt a new warmth gently throbbing against her thigh. Bane took her hand and moved it from where it was resting on her lower stomach to carefully place it on the part of him that was throbbing against her. She gasped when she felt the extent of his enormity. Though her hands were small, she was still shocked to discover that her fingers weren't even close being able to reach around his girth. She slowly caressed his length, marveling at how warm and velvety his flesh was in her hand. Her touch was rewarded with an animalistic groan and she could Bane shift slightly beside her.

Tiana rolled onto her side and wrapped her leg lightly around Bane's muscular thigh, pulling him closer to her. She twined her arm around his neck and firmly kissed him, letting her tongue push his lips for access to his warm mouth. She felt his hand move down to grip her waist and he swiftly shifted her so she resting on her back once again, but this time he was resting above her supporting his weight on one hand. Their lips were still locked together in a fervent embrace and Tiana felt her body begging for something it had never even whispered at wanting. Her pelvis was twisting and shoving at Bane's, and she was moaning against his lips.

Bane slowly shifted his weight forward, and lightly rubbed his tip against her sensitive center. She looked into his eyes and whimpered, "Please… please…" Pushing her body up and wrapping both of her legs around his waist she moved against him, and heard him moan deeply and gasp against her mouth. But he pulled away from her slightly and moved his mouth to her breast, his tongue making lazy circles around her nipple, and then she felt his hand back at her slit. His finger slowly entered her again, and then she felt the slight stretching to her walls as he slipped in a second finger. His fingers rubbed her wall with a slow 'come hither' motion and his thumb began its slow circles once more. The pleasure she felt was incredible, but she was feeling an equal measure of frustration. She was desperate for release, and was becoming more and more certain that there was only one way that she would get that.

After what felt like an eternity, Bane moved his mouth back up to hers and while still stimulating her with his thumb he pulled his fingers from her depth and prepared to enter her. It had been ten years since a man had been inside her, and even then she had never dreamed of a man so large. As he began pushing into her hot core her hands curled tightly into his firm shoulders, and she clenched her eyes shut as she felt the burn that came from stretching to accommodate him. He went very slowly and gently, obviously aware of the discomfort he was causing her and trying to lessen it as much as possible. He pulled his mouth from hers and she felt his warm breath against her ear, "I'm sorry Little One. It will not hurt for long. I promise." Instead of going back to kissing her on the mouth, he lightly skimmed his lips against her jaw as he finished entering her tight opening. Without his mouth covering hers, she was unable to restrain the slight whimper of combined pain and pleasure that had been trying to escape from the moment he began pushing into her. When he was finally all the way into her he held there for several moments, giving her time to adjust to him.

The burning began to subside and she was able to notice the feelings he was causing within her again. There was a new kind of burning building inside of her and she pulled back from him slightly. Bane immediately knew that she was ready for him to begin moving, and he slowly withdrew and slid back into her. Though it was still slightly painful, this time it also sent shivers of pleasure coursing through her. After several more long strokes the discomfort was completely replaced by pure pleasure, and quiet cries slipped from her lips with each of her panting breaths. Each stroke brought her closer to the edge; an edge that she didn't even know was inside of her until then. Then, all at once, she was riding on a wave of ecstasy unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her entire body shuddered with pleasure, and somewhere distantly she could hear the sounds of her cries of pleasure mingling with the deeper groans of the man above her. She could feel her muscles contracting around him and knew that the extra tightness was pushing him ever closer to his own cliff of pleasure.

His thrusts became much faster and harder, and though it brought a faint hint of pain it was also bringing her back to her precipice before she was even anywhere close to recovered from her first trip over the summit. His thumb was moving much faster, matching the intensity of his thrusts, and she knew that they would both be toppling over that cliff any minute. And then they were both swallowed by that crimson wave of pleasure, so intense that everything but the sensations that coursed through them were lost. Her hands clawed at his shoulders and she felt his mouth hungrily kissing her. The world became black, but not in a cold and frightening way, in a warm and wonderful way.

After a few more slow and shuddering pumps Bane came to a stop and sprawled lightly on top of her, supporting some of his weight on his elbow, but placing a fair amount of his weight on her body. Instead of it feeling constricting or uncomfortable, it was comforting and secure. She had experienced something she had never known was possible for her, she had found unbelievable pleasure with a man, and this was just a part of that. She had never allowed herself to enjoy sex when it was part of a job, but this had only been for the pure joy of expressing their feelings for one another. And it was then, as Bane's large frame rested on hers, that she realized that she loved him with every molecule in her body and in every way that she could.

She had loved him from that first moment she had seen his broken form in that hellacious pit. Though at the time she had loved him in a very different way, being only a child she had not been capable of the types of feeling she now was experiencing, but she had loved him all the same. And now she had been able to express all that she felt for him, and she couldn't help but feel that he must care for her as well. Though she couldn't imagine that he felt as deeply for her as she did for him, it didn't dampen her happiness. She had never been as content as she was in that moment.

She was pulled from her reverie when Bane slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, leaving his leg resting across hers. His hand rested on her stomach for a moment, then slowly moved down to her hip and she could feel his fingers brushing over the tattoo there. She was almost positive that he was able to see the image on her body, but could hardly believe that he would be able to see it in the darkness that filled the predawn room. Her thoughts were confirmed when his voice softly broke the silence of the room. "What is this?"

She ran her fingers between his, intertwining her smaller hand with his larger one, and her fingers touched the same skin that his was. "A dream…" Her voice was husky and she was surprised that her throat was a little sore from all of the noise she had just made. She would have been embarrassed, but was unable to feel anything other than contented exhaustion.

Bane's fingers stopped their exploration and moved back to her stomach, where he gently rested his hand again. "You dream of birds?" His tone was curious, but also slightly sleepy and she thought that this conversation would most likely end in a few moments, because one or both of them would be sound asleep. She actually had to think for a moment to remember his question before she was able to answer him. "No, I dream to be a bird…" And then she fell into the most wonderful and dreamless sleep she could ever remember experiencing.

* * *

Bane lay looking down at the beautiful woman next to him, her words still hanging in the air as she slept ever so sweetly. His hand lightly trailed over her stomach loving the way that her soft skin felt under his fingers. He memorized the contours of her beautiful body with his eyes, while he considered her words. He could understand the sentiment of her words, could even remember wishing for the same thing when he was a child growing up in that subterranean prison. What was confusing to him was how she had gotten the tattoo, and why she would have wished for something like that when she had been free. It made him wonder if perhaps her childhood had been a prison in its own way.

He considered the little that he knew about how she had grown up and it was quickly apparent to him that any life with Ra's Al Ghul would have been a dark and frightening prison. Though he had initially tried to respect the man that had rescued him, he had found it nearly impossible. The man had incredible and worthwhile goals, but his means of achieving those goals had often been horrible. In some ways he was even more brutal than the men in the pit had been. He held nothing in reverence, except his version of balance, and all was fair in his attempts to realize that end. The more he thought about the man that had led the League of Shadows, the more he realized that this woman had been little more than a tool to that man. And he knew that tools were often kept securely locked up.

He continued to lightly stroke her body as he began to drift to sleep. He could feel the edges of his pain returning, but he thought that he would most likely sleep relatively well for at least a few hours. He also knew that he would not be spending another night in the asylum. He had decided that they would be leaving that day, though he hadn't yet completed his plan. He hoped it would come to him while he slept, and if not he would figure it out once he woke. He was not concerned with the details at this point, they would come. And with that calm assurance he fell to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! I just have to thank all of you that have reviewed, or followed or favorited this story. It makes me so happy every time I see a new notification in my inbox!**

**So, without further ado I give you the next chapter. Enjoy, and please review!**

-**I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Infidel **

_Heaven fell from the sky tonight, There were virgins in my backyard chasing angels with fire sticks… Heaven fell on herself tonight, And Moses lay in pieces from some 17-year-old bomb… Here we go…. Someone's knocking at my window, Here we go…. I didn't ask for this shit… -Five for Fighting _

DeAngelo sat at his desk, a vein throbbing in his forehead and his jaw clenching rhythmically. He looked back down at the note that the Joker had sent for him with one of the guards. _The monster next door opened your woman. They both had a very enjoyable time, it seemed. I couldn't even sleep for the noise… Now, I don't want you to let this get you down. You just need to take what's rightfully yours, and do it today. _His eyes had not deceived him; the Joker was telling him that Bane had screwed the one woman that dared to refuse DeAngelo. He was mad enough to go down there himself and kill them both, but he knew that the Joker was right about what needed to be done.

Poetic justice was in order. He would have the guards collect both of them, then he would have the brute watch while DeAngelo, and anybody else that wanted to, would have their piece of her fine body. When they finished he would then have then separated… permanently. Though he was still raging mad, a tight smile passed over his lips. Justice was cold to those that needed to learn their lesson, but oh so lovely for those that were teaching the lesson. He could practically feel her around him as he thought about it. The only thing that marred his fantasy was the fact that she had just been used the night before, so it wouldn't be her first time. Oh well, he knew that sometimes things couldn't be perfect in every way.

He picked up his phone and dialed the extension for the main guard desk for ward E. When he heard the business like voice of the head guard he spoke in a slightly hushed tone, "Clancy, I would like for you to collect the two in cell 23. There was an incident last night, so I think you should go in with the stun batons. Also, pass the word that we will be breaking our little Jane Doe today, and that every man is welcome to… ummm…_take part _in the _process…_" The guard had been respectful and reserved in his response, as always, but DeAngelo was certain that there had been a hint of excitement in the man's voice. He was suddenly elated, and knew that this was going to be a wonderful day. He would break Bane and his little toy all in one shot.

He was hardly even angry anymore; just elated that today would be his day of reckoning. He would be getting everything that he wanted in just a few short minutes. Now all he had to do was head to the treatment room, and wait.

He never thought for a moment as to why Joker would send him a note like he had…

* * *

Tiana was sound asleep and deeply comfortable in the arms of the man she loved, when she was abruptly awakened by the sound of the cell door crashing open. A small yelp of surprise slipped out and she felt Bane fly away from her, to face the men that had crashed into their space, and she was equally quick to get to her feet. She was slightly groggy, but managed to assess the situation quickly in spite of her handicap. There were six men in their cell, all of them carried stun batons, ready to take them down if they resisted. All of them were staring at their naked bodies with at least slight grins on their faces. The ones that were directed to her were lascivious, to say the least, and that annoyed her, but that was all. However, the looks that they were giving Bane made her slightly nervous; their gaze was half admiring and half sorrowful.

Keeping her eyes on the men, she bent and retrieved their clothes from the floor. She handed Bane his items, then quickly put her own on. The men didn't say a word as she did it, and their silence was deafening. She knew that they had something very bad in store for the two of them, and she didn't know what it was. Her talents generally came from her ability to plan, and less from spur of the moment action, though she could do both. She simply wished she could somehow know what they were planning so that she could stop it.

Then the men started to close in on them with the definite intention of zapping them both with their batons. Typically those were only used if a prisoner resisted, but she could see in the men's eyes that this was a special occasion and that there was little chance that they would avoid the inevitable shock. So, sizing up the six guards, she decided that the two on the left looked the most easily frightened, and she sprung at them. It only took a millisecond for their eyes to be filled with fear and their batons to swing at her viciously. She felt them connect with her body and felt the searing pain of the shock they sent into her body, and then she slumped to the ground with a twitch.

The last thing she saw before falling into oblivion were Bane's rage filled eyes, and she knew that he would be with her in a moment.

* * *

Bane had gone down less than five seconds after his Little One had, but he had taken out one of her assailants before he had. He was sure if the man was dead, but he was fairly certain that the man would never open hit mouth again. The knowledge that he had at least avenged her suffering a little had made his fall seem more tolerable, but when he saw the state of things when he regained consciousness, he felt sorely mistaken.

He found that they had been transported to one of the many treatment rooms that were outfitted similarly to an operating room. His hands were cuffed and his feet shackled, with the short chain of the handcuffs passed around the shackle chain, keeping his hands and feet together. He was sitting slouched in the corner and he had a clear view of his Little One, as he was sure it had been planned. What he saw made him strain against his bonds and snarl violently.

She was lying naked, strapped down to the table in many places, her arms at her sides and her legs spread. Her eyes were open, but flat and glassy and he could see that tears had run down her beautiful face. He saw that most of the men had lustful looks on their faces and hard-ons in their pants and he immediately understood what was happening. He couldn't determine if any of them had been with his Little One yet, but if not, it was only a matter of seconds before they were. He knew that struggling against the steel around his hands and feet was futile, but his body refused to stop. He knew that he had to get them out of here, but he simply couldn't stop his rage and anguish long enough to formulate anything useful. He was also feeling a brand of pain that he hadn't in a very long time, and it was messing with his head as well.

Dr. DeAngelo's cold voice spoke jovially when he addressed Bane, "Ah, I see that you have decided to join our little party! I'm so sorry we weren't able to ask if you minded us using your little toy here, but we just figured that a man like _you _wouldn't care at all. Though, to look at you, I'd think that perhaps this is upsetting to you…" Then he laughed with obvious glee, turned toward the table that held Tiana, and walked to the foot of it. He dropped his expensive trousers and awkwardly climbed onto the table, his excited manhood bobbing in front of him. "And now I get to enjoy something that I have been looking forward to for years."

Bane tried hard to maintain even a small amount of control over himself, but at the sight of the disgusting man preparing to enter _his _woman, he lost it all and a groan of utter horror and despair left his mouth. It amazed him when that sound seemed to suddenly bring Tiana out of the haze she was in, and her eyes snapped to his. They blazed in freight at first, but once they locked onto his eyes, they cleared and then became so dark that he would have thought that they had actually changed colors. Then she pulled her attention away from him and her eyes focused on the doctor above her, inches away from violating her body. He was shocked be the way her voice had changed when she spoke, instead of the warm sound that he had always heard, it was so icy it gave him chills. "Well hello Doctor. I'm afraid you've made a regrettable decision. I hope that you didn't plan to procreate…"

There was a sickening, slapping pop as Bane watched her dislocate both of her thumbs and swiftly pull her hands from the straps that bound them. It was less than a second before her strong hand was gripping the doctor between her legs, and then there was crack, followed by an inhuman shriek from the doctor and then he fell in a heap on the floor, clutching at his mangled genitals. Her free hand had already undone the strap at her waist and was working at the one at her neck before any of the other men in the room moved. By the time the first guard reached her, she had freed her neck, leaving only her ankles bound. The man went to punch her, but she caught his fist, and with a nearly frightening speed and grace, twisted his hand snapping his wrist. She moved with the inhuman grace he had witnessed before and with another horrific crunching sound her feet were loose from their bonds, and she slid to the floor. Though when she put weight on her recently dislocated ankles she gasped at the obvious pain it caused her.

Bane's mind was reeling as he watched her. Her eyes held no light or kindness, only a pure and deadly rage. He remembered those first few nights they had spent together and how she had seemed like a dangerous animal, one that did not belong in a cage, which would one day turn on its captures. It appeared that that day had come. He had to say that he rather liked seeing this side of her, and wondered why she kept it inside when she could have escaped long before had she just let loose. He decided that that was a question that he would have to ask her once this was all over.

Now that he could see that she was out of the immediate danger she had been in, he focused on breaking his own bonds. He twisted the two chains together and jerked his limbs apart, snapping the chains. As she moved toward him she was assaulted by two more guards and she took them down without even breaking stride. The remaining six men seemed hesitant to approach her, and Bane had to admit he didn't blame them. However, he couldn't repress the smile that turned up his mouth at the thought of the punishment he would give them once he was free. The last had only just hit the ground when Bane rose to his feet beside her. There were only three men left in the room and she was slowly approaching them, again looking more like some strange cat than any human he had ever seen. When she struck it was obvious to Bane that she was going for a swift kill, and when he surveyed the room he noticed that only the doctor remained alive and he lay babbling unintelligibly.

Bane crouched down next to the doctor and gripped his neck tightly, forcing the man to look him in the eye. Bane's voice was quite cheery but inside he was boiling with rage, "Well Doctor, while you do not deserve such kindness, I am going to give you my permission to die now. I must say that the thought of allowing you to continue your life as a woman is lovely, but the thought of you continuing to breathe is just something I am not willing to tolerate." With a harsh snap, the doctor's neck shattered in his hand, and Bane was filled with pleasure.

* * *

Tiana stood looking around the room full of bodies. She was completely overwhelmed and she could feel her body beginning to tremble. She hated to kill people, even people like these men that deserved it. She had been cornered and had seen that Bane was in trouble, so she had acted, but now that the situation was under control she was losing her strength. Slowly she dropped to the floor and stared down at the blood on her hands with disgust. She could feel her stomach heave, and hardly had time to shift her body before her body began to purge itself.

She jumped slightly when she felt a large hand on her shoulder, but she calmed when she felt its familiarity. Bane's voice was calm and gentle, "Come on Little One, it's time for us to leave this place." She felt his hands gently lift her to her feet and she couldn't suppress the slight hiss of pain that left her mouth when she placed weight on her ankles. Though she could dislocate most of her joints in order to aid in escape if necessary, that did not mean it did not cause her considerable pain… it most definitely did. Bane reacted quickly to her pain and lifted her off her feet slightly. "Can you walk?" His voice was thick with worry and it soothed her soul slightly to know that he cared so much about her.

She pulled away from him and carefully slipped back onto her own feet, this time restraining the sounds of pain that wanted to venture forth. Her voice was shaky, but she thought that it sounded relatively strong still, "Yes, I am perfectly capable of walking, though I might partake of some of the morphine on the shelf…" She walked toward the shelf she had been pilfering from for the last several weeks and picked up a syringe, quickly administering a dose in her arm before moving to a tall cabinet in the corner of the room. She vaguely remembered seeing the doctors getting clean clothing from it, and when she opened it she was rewarded by rows of bright white doctor's uniforms. She flipped through the hangers until she found one set that was only about four sizes too large and then she slipped them on.

Bane had not moved and his eyes were very angry when she turned back to face him. His voice boiled with rage, "Did these _people _give you the scars on you back?" The scars he was speaking of were a constant source of pain to her, both physical and emotional. They had been inflicted on her body when her childhood home had exploded. In all reality there was no explanation for how she had survived her injuries. But this was not the time to explain all that.

She walked back to him and placed her hand on his handsome face, knowing that this would probably be the last time she ever would be able to touch him without his mask, as they would soon be recovering that. "No Bane, they did not do this. The responsibility for these scars does not fall on the shoulders of any single person. I got them when the League complex was destroyed. Now it is time for us to get your mask, Love."

Bane's eyes showed slight surprise at the explanation of how she had received the multitude of scars on her back, then he shifted his attention to the fact that they were headed off for his mask and became serious and concentrated instead. His voice was simply inquiring when he spoke next, "So, you have a plan then?"

Tiana did not even try to suppress the slight smile that twitched at her lips. Of course she had a plan; she'd had one since the first night he had arrived. Though nothing else had gone as planned as far as their escape went, it had all led to an unexpectedly helpful set up. "Of course I have a plan Bane, that's what I'm good at. All we need is a little distraction, and that computer right there will do that for us in a matter of minutes." And with that she trotted to the computer and began typing at the keyboard. In just a few moments, the entirety of the prison would be free, and so would they.

* * *

Joker lay calmly looking up at his ceiling, his tongue darting at the corners on his mouth, licking at the edges of his scars. He wasn't thinking of anything for once, he was just quietly listening for the sounds of the upcoming mayhem. He had sent the message to the bastard doctor, because he knew what he would do with the information. Joker had of course spent the last seven years studying the foolish doctor, and he knew a great deal about DeAngelo's hopes and dreams regarding the young woman next door. He was also well aware that the girl would be able to take care of whatever was thrown at her. It also seemed that she had developed a _relationship _with the man that shared her cell, and he knew that it would push her into action. Action that he had been waiting for her to unleash since the first day he had walked by her cell all those long years ago.

He had saved the last bits of the paint that had been sent to him over a month prior, for this very day and now it covered his face. The feeling of the paint calmed him, but it wasn't enough. He would need to get to the storage area of the building to retrieve his effects as soon as possible. He had detested every moment he had been forced to exist in the ugly scrubs that were his uniform in this place, and he would not suffer a moment longer than he had to. Then he would exit this _lovely _building with the Princess and the Beast, where they would meet his friend Mr. Nigma. And then they would begin the laborious process of ripping Gotham's heart out, and watching the people eat it with their last dying gasps.

Joker paused his thoughts when he heard the crashing sound from the next cell, the soft yelp of the Princess, and the short scuffle that ended with a light thud followed by a much heavier one. He felt an odd tug in him, not guilt of course, he didn't even consider such a simple emotion, but _something…_ He briefly wondered if he had made a mistake sending the doctor the note, wondered if maybe she could be overpowered… Then with a wave of his hand he dismissed his thoughts, she would find the way out… she always had.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Hello to all my lovely readers. As always, I want to thank you all for your continued support! You are all the greatest. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Our lovers are entering into a difficult time, and it will test them greatly, both as a couple and as individuals. So without further blabbing from me… here you go!**

**Please review!**

- **I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – He Won't Go**

_I won't go, I can't do it on my own, If this ain't love, then what is? I am willing to take the risk  
Will he... will he still remember me? Will he still love me even when he's free? Or will he go back to the place where he would choose the poison over me? _

_- Adele_

The prison was in complete chaos as Tiana led Bane through the maze of corridors that led to the late Dr. DeAngelo's office. She had just hacked the security system for the whole prison, and now all of the prisoners were running free. She felt a bit guilty about letting all of the most dangerous criminals loose to rain terror on the city, but it had been their best option for an easy escape. Not that there really could be an _easy_ escape off of the island, but it would was the closest that they would get. There was no way that the Gotham Police would be able to handle the full on riot that would ensue in the next few minutes. The prison was already a war zone, filled with the screams of the fleeing guards, and the victorious roars of the many patients that were exacting their vengeance.

Fortunately no one attempted to approach them as they swiftly strode down the hallway and into the decadent office. The box was sitting exactly where it had been the previous day, and Tiana was thankful for small favors. She pointed at it without a word and turned from the room. She had her own belongings to locate. Though she had been there for ten years, she was sure that her things would still be in the basement storage area. She would enjoy putting on some real clothes again, and the thought of it made her pick up her pace to a slow jog.

The morphine was keeping the majority of her pain at bay, but she knew it was temporary, so she decided to make a quick detour to the pharmacy area of the prison, so that she could pick up some oxycodone for the next few days. She almost turned back when she saw how many violent men were in the pharmacy tearing through the shelves that housed all the medications, but she decided that it would be easier to get what she needed here than on the outside and so she entered through the large double doors and stalked toward the narcotic pain killers holding a vicious glare on her face. She was rather surprised when the men parted in front of her, and stopped what they were doing to allow her first dibs. She couldn't fathom what could cause them to behave in such a manner, but didn't feel like thinking about too deeply. Instead, she swiftly found a large bottle labeled Oxycodone 15/500, and she grabbed it, shoving it deep in the doctor's coat that she was wearing as she hurried away from the madness of the pharmacy.

It took her several minutes to locate the entrance to the storage wing, and even longer to hack the computer there to unlock the secondary system. She entered the darkened space and began looking at the names on the shelves beneath the hundreds of boxes. She quickly realized that hers would be further back and jogged to the back of the large space. Once she reached the back, it was only a matter of seconds before her eyes fell on the box in question. It didn't have her name on it, because they had never learned it. It just said; items on prisoner number R15K4 at the time of incarceration. Not even a description of what was within it was listed on the outside, but she knew what every item was; she didn't need the foolish ideas of the staff of this place to tell her. She had just pulled the box down, when she heard the door slam shut and rapid footfalls moving in her direction. She listened for a split second, trying to determine if the steps were familiar. She found that somehow they were, but she couldn't place them. So she slipped into the shadows undiscovered by whoever was headed her way.

She found a secluded corner near the front of the basement, and silently opened the box. First she pulled out the loose-fitting black pants, followed by a black shirt that wrapped around her waist and tied in the back. She stripped off the disgusting doctor's clothing that she was wearing and slipped the pants on first, feeling amazed and a little upset, when she found that they clung to her hips and butt a lot more than they had when she had first been locked in her cell. Her dismay grew when she found that the shirt barely even covered her breasts, in spite of the fact that it still fit her waist beautifully. She hadn't realized that her body had changed so much in the years that she had spent there.

Once she was satisfied with her clothing, she pulled a long, black ribbon out and braided it into her hair, pulling it in odd ways until her hair was tightly bound in a tight, braided bun on her head. She then got the black hood with face covering that she had always worn and slipped it over her head, adjusting it until she knew it fully covered all of her face, except her unmistakable eyes. The tall, soft leather boots came next, and she tucked a small pistol into her right boot and a dagger into the left one. She found her throwing knives and attached them at her hip, then she slung a sheathed sword over her shoulder and tucked a blowgun into the ties at her waist. She left the box sitting empty on the ground and the other clothes lying where they had fallen on the ground.

As she approached the door, it opened, revealing an enormous man. She recognized the man immediately, but the sight made her sad in a way. Bane was before her, in all of his epic glory. He no longer hunched in any way, and his muscles moved with a freedom she had not seen since he had entered the prison. She moved toward him slowly, feeling a slight fear in the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't help but wonder if he would still care for her now that he was whole.

And then a new body stepped out of the shadows to Bane's right, and Tiana's eyes grew wide in surprise.

* * *

Bane had stood back and watched in amazement as his Little One quickly tapped keys on the computer. He was shocked when in less than five minutes he had seen a small window pop up that simply stated, All Door Locks Disengaged. He was even more shocked when he had seen the sheer insanity that was filling the prison when she had led him, without pause, toward the office that housed his things. He felt very thankful that he had not released all these people when he had made his attack on the city. Even if that attack had failed, he felt certain that it would have failed much faster if he had let them all loose. However, now that there was no stopping them, he felt that it was a lovely way to begin his new plan for destroying Gotham.

When they had finally reached the office he had been slightly annoyed when she had just pointed at his box and walked away. Though it had occurred to him that perhaps she thought he would want privacy, he did not like the idea of her out there alone with all the crazed men in the building. Of course, after a moment's thought he realized that she could handle herself, so he approached his things. He picked the weak cardboard up almost reverently, and carried it to the large, wooden desk.

A smile twitched up when he peered into the box and saw that it truly contained everything he needed. He had not wasted a second when he pulled his mask out, inspecting it carefully for any damage and testing the seals, before he placed two new canisters in the small chambers at the back of it. He slipped it over his head, and felt a landslide of emotion crash into him. Relief and regret were fighting for the top spot, but relief swiftly took the top when he turned the small, hidden knob and received the first dose of his medicine. He took several deep breaths and felt the crippling pain that had filled his being for the past several weeks slowly melt away. Though it was still there to some extent, it was in the background again. He was so relieved to finally be able to think and move that any twinges of regret were quick to be brushed away as a worthwhile price. He found his clothing as well as his braces, and even a back-up of his protective vest.

He dressed quickly and then turned to leave the room in search of the Little One. As he neared the door, he was surprised when his eyes fell on his coat, hanging benignly on the coat rack. His mouth split in a grin, which was now hidden under his mask. His wonderful mask… He walked over to the coat and slipped it on, patting the hidden pocket to see if his spare canisters still were there. He was pleased when he could feel their solid form beneath his fingers. With what was in the mask and what was in the coat, he had about four months' worth of his much needed drugs. He would need to find a new chemist, but he was unconcerned by that. It was not very hard to find someone that could be corrupted by money in this world.

When he walked out of the office he was immediately assaulted by several prisoners. He was quick to kill them, but it surprised him that they had suddenly attacked him once he was alone. He had known that the Little One was feared by many, but he hadn't thought that they felt that strongly about her. Then it occurred to him that the other prisoners simply hadn't known who he was without his mask. He grinned beneath it as more people dared to challenge him, dying as fast as the first four had. It felt so good to be back to himself finally, he just couldn't contain his joy. He would finally be able to protect the Little One, instead of feeling weak and worthless while she protected him. And he would now avenge his sweet Talia. Bane felt as if he was on the top of the world. The only thing that would have made it better was if Talia was there with him, destroying Gotham and getting vengeance at his side. A frown briefly crossed his face when he wondered where the Little One would fit in if that was the case, but it didn't matter anyway, so his mind moved on.

It had taken him quite a while to figure out where she must have disappeared to, and the longer it took him to find her the greater his anxiety and irritation had become. He had finally made his way to the lower level and into the storage area. As soon as he had opened the door he had seen her, though she was nearly unrecognizable. Almost every inch of her body was covered in black cloth, and he had to admit that it didn't look bad at all. Only her hands and eyes showed. It was a pity that the rest of her face and her hair were covered, but it was a temporary trade that he was willing to make, because the cloth clung to her in such a sensuous way, accentuating every curve and dip in her glorious body. He ran his tongue over his lips lightly and noticed that his mouth was suddenly dry. He felt like she was the most important thing in the world.

His weight shifted slightly, preparing to move toward her, but before he had taken a single step, a figure stepped out of the darkness. The man was about six-foot, maybe a little taller, he was of about average build and was dressed in a famous and slightly oversized suit. Bane didn't even need to see the paint that covered the man's face to know who he was, it was the Joker. He and Talia had decided to leave the prisoners of Arkham where they were almost entirely because of this man, and now he was loose. Their decision was in part due to the fact that they could find out absolutely nothing about him. The man was truly a ghost, a very dangerous ghost. Bane was also aware that the man was wickedly smart, though he seemed to detest planning and was more interested in chaos than an ordered destruction. And as a topper, the guy was deceptively strong and was a relatively good fighter. Bane took all the information he had, and instantly knew that this man was a threat, and so he acted accordingly.

He moved with lightning speed and grabbed the man around the neck, lifting him a foot off the ground and squeezing tightly. Most people would have tried to fight him, but Joker didn't move at all. Bane stared at him and tried to figure out what the mad clown was up to, and he saw that Joker was looking intently at the Little One. His blood was boiling when the clown opened his mouth to speak, completely ignoring Bane and his hand around his neck. "Well… hello there, ah… Princess."

* * *

Tiana stood frozen by shock, her eyes remaining wide with disbelief. He had changed over the years, but she knew the man, it was hard to miss him when he wore all that ridiculous make-up. How was it possible that she hadn't known he was there? Perhaps he was a new inmate? She could only hope. If he had been there long, she would never be able to forgive herself. He didn't belong in this hell any more than Bane did.

When he spoke a big grin spread across her face, though it was hidden by the veil over her mouth, and she walked quickly toward the two men. She could see that Bane was mad, downright furious in fact. She closed the distance in less than a second, and softly placed her hand on the arm that was holding Joker in the air. She looked Bane in the eye and tried to speak soothingly, "Let him go Bane, he's a friend." She pulled down lightly on his arm to reinforce the idea when he didn't immediately comply. His hand tightened on the clown's neck for a second and then he released him, letting him fall to the ground.

Joker coughed slightly, rubbing his neck slightly, and then he let loose with one of his trademark laughs. It still brought goose bumps to Tiana's skin, even though she knew it was mostly for show. "I see you, ah, found a worthy companion. Umm?" His voice was a little more gravely and insane sounding than she remembered, but at its heart it was the same. It was the voice of the first person she had ever considered to be her friend, and still he was only one of two people she would consider that way.

She moved forward and gave him a light hug and could feel Bane stiffen beside her. She released Joker, and moved to put her arm around Bane'e large body instead. She nodded her head slightly at Joker, but didn't answer his question. Instead she voiced the obvious, "I think we should get out of here…"

Joker chuckled again, but this time it was much less crazy sounding, "Why yes… we have some, ah, friends out there waiting on us after all." Tiana was a little confused by his comment, but she knew that it was pointless asking Joker questions; she had never known him to explain himself. She looked up at Bane to see if he had understood, but she was not pleased by his expression at all. He was making no attempt to cloak his dislike of the clown and was instead glaring at him. Joker looked at both of them, chuckled again, and then he walked past them and out the door of the basement.

Tiana pulled Bane slightly and they followed after him. They walked down the hallways, until they reached the main entrance, which was most definitely not Tiana's idea of a good escape door, but she trusted her friend. Joker walked out and stood holding the door open for them, so they hesitantly followed behind him. What she saw in the front drive surprised her immensely. Instead of bunches of armed police officers, there sat a single black SUV with two men standing beside it. One wore a lime green suit, complete with matching bowler hat, and carried an elegant cane. The other man was dressed like he was ready for combat, and she vaguely recognized him from the video clips she had seen of Bane when he ruled Gotham. She now understood what Joker had meant about there being friends waiting for them outside. Unfortunately, she didn't particularly think that either of these men were _her_ friends, and she didn't think that they bode well for things in her future.

* * *

Bane was confused by the Little One's reaction to the clown, and his confusion was quick to turn to even more anger and dislike. He had only followed the clown because she had, but even then he had debated it slightly. When they had reached the front door he had almost just turned and walked away, but when the clown had opened the door he had seen Barsad, and things had swiftly changed. He had swept the Little One down the steps and into the SUV without a word. He had climbed in beside her, and watched with irritation as the clown climbed in on her other side. She didn't say a word or move, other than her slow and calm breathing, as they drove away from the prison. The drive out was completely different than the ride in had been for Bane, and the fact that he wasn't in agony made him practically ecstatic with every bump they hit.

He recognized the man that Barsad had brought with him, and he wasn't overly pleased with his second in command for the decision to involve Mr. Nigma. There were distinct reasons that he and Talia hadn't involved him in their plans, and they were very similar to the reasons they hadn't included the inmates at Arkham. He was just too much of a wild card. He could not be controlled, and therefore he was an unnecessary risk. And now Bane would have to _deal_ with him…. And the damn clown.

After about 20 minutes they stopped in front of an old, brick warehouse in an abandoned industrial area. The day was giving way to night and it threw the whole area into shadow, making it seem darker than it really was. Barsad was quick to jump out and open Bane's door, and he climbed out of the vehicle while he swiftly surveyed the area around them. Barsad was also quick to speak, now that they had arrived at their destination. "This is the new base of operations, Sir. Our ranks were significantly reduced, but we have been working hard, and we have made some progress." Bane looked over at his second and nodded his approval, beginning to walk forward. He was abruptly stopped by a small, yet iron grip on his left wrist.

He turned and looked down at the petite woman that held him with such force. In his excitement over the promise of retribution it had never occurred to him that she might not be as happy with the plan as he was. Her face distinctly showed him that she was not at all interested in his plan, however. Her eyes were filled with hurt and dismay, and her voice shook slightly when she spoke to him, "You still plan to destroy Gotham?" She glanced briefly at the Joker, who was standing a little off to the right of them. When she continued speaking the shaking had stopped and had been replaced by an angry heat that was nearly scary, "Ah… I understand… You both want to destroy Gotham, and get your vengeance. Well I for one feel no need to punish the world. Goodbye." And with that she dropped his arm and disappeared into the lengthening shadows.

The clown walked over to him and patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Don't worry… Princess will, ah, be back…." And then he walked off into the warehouse. Bane sure hoped he was right…


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! I'm so, so sorry that this chapter took me so long to get out to you all. I have had a rather rough start to 2013; including a bad fall on the ice, the flu, and an exploding computer. My health has thankfully returned, and I got a new computer over the weekend, so hopefully things will get back on track now. I did start a new semester today, so things may be a little slower than they usually are, but hopefully not too bad.**

**So anyway, I'm not totally thrilled with this chapter, but I knew I had to get something out to you all. Hopefully everybody likes this one, and will show me some love with some new reviews. Thanks to all of you for your continued support!**

**- I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Haunted**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me, Still can't find what keeps me here, When all this time I've been so hollow inside, I know you're still there __Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down, Fearing you, loving you, I won't let you pull me down Hunting you, I can smell you - alive, Your heart pounding in my head __- Evanescence _

* * *

Jim Gordon was well beyond tired, in fact, he was pretty sure exhausted had flown by a couple of weeks before, now he didn't even know the words to describe how tired he was. The worst part was that he didn't see any end in sight. In the last 24 days they had successfully rounded up 74 of the 103 prisoners that had escaped Arkham. That was a positive, but it was hideously marred by the fact that all of the criminals that had been located were lesser threats. The true threats were all still running loose, and judging by the level of crime in the city, they were having a grand time. The topper on his proverbial cake was the new guy that went by Riddler. He was wreaking massive havoc all over Gotham and his riddles horrifyingly alluded to the fact that he was working with both the Joker and Bane. Gordon could not imagine anything worse than Bane and Joker working together, and they had a third man that seemed to be a danger all by himself. How could things possibly get any worse, he pondered.

At that moment Gordon was sitting at his desk and looking down at a piece of paper that he wanted to think of as a bright spot in the darkness of his current life, but was reluctant to do so. It was only a small slip of white paper with a vibrantly black bat on it. He had found it sitting on his desk moments before when he had returned from refilling his coffee mug for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He hadn't seen a sign of anyone else in the precinct, and so this felt like something the Batman would have done, but he also worried that it was no more than a dirty joke that was being played on him by one of the many criminals running loose in the city. It was really too much to hope for that the Batman would come back, though the fact that the Bat signal had been repaired was something of an indication that it could be real.

He sat at his desk fingering the fine paper for another ten minutes, his coffee growing cold beside him. Finally he stood up and strode out of his office, walking up the narrow stairwell and onto the roof. Only a small part of him was expecting to see the dark figure leaning against the still dark signal, so he actually jumped in surprise at the sight. He immediately pulled himself together and nodded more to himself than the man before him and cleared his throat. "So, you didn't die after all…" The words sounded rude to him as soon as they left his mouth, but he was really too tired and relieved to care.

The dark figure straightened in front of him and Gordon was aware that there was something different about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The voice that responded was so similar, but… not quite right. "I symbol never really dies, it can only evolve." The man nodded at the signal and spoke again, his voice coming across with less of the rough nature that Gordon was so accustomed to. "It's time to use this again. I'll do what I can to help you. In fact, I already have something for you." He handed Gordon another piece of that bright white paper, this time with an address scrawled on it.

Gordon studied the man in front of him, every second that he was near him made him more sure that this was not the Batman that he had known before. That was not necessarily a bad thing; it just meant that he had to learn the tricks of a new helper. He would also have to learn whether this man deserved his respect and trust. There could be no blind faith. He looked at the address for a second, analyzing where the building was and deciding it was a location somewhere in the narrows, an apartment building if he was thinking of the right area. "So, what will we find here?" He looked up and found that the man was gone… of course. "Up to the same old tricks I see." Gordon mumbled as he walked back towards his office.

It looked like it was time to go for a little ride with some of his trusted officers. He sure wished he had been able to talk Blake into sticking around; he would have liked to have had that young man at his side right then.

* * *

_Tiana had found herself hundreds of feet down the slope from the smoldering remains of her home. She lay in an ice slick of her own blood upon the snow and she could feel that her body was only still living by some strange fluke. It had been a painful struggle just to rise to her feet and she had half crawled up the hill to the rubble in search of help. She had not been foolish enough to really think that anything was left, but she had still held hope. There had been nothing but charred bodies and shattered walls when she had reached her destination, but she had found a men's dress jacket that was in nearly acceptable condition and had wrapped it around her shredded body, trying to fight back the icy cold that sunk into her flesh like daggers. _  
_She had then fled the area as quickly as possible, hiking over the mountains for two days, and finally reaching a city with a port and slipping onto a ship undetected. She had already been getting sick by the time she had reached the boat, her injuries were deeply infected and the lack of food only made her weaker. The time on the boat did not help her at all, and when the ship had reached its destination one week later she had been completely delirious from a raging fever and desperate hunger. _  
_She wasn't aware of how she came to be walking down a dark alleyway near the docks, she was just there. Her feet moved without her really directing them, she had no destination in mind; she didn't even know where in the world she was. So, when she heard footsteps behind her, she didn't try to flee, or to fight, she just kept shuffling forward. The voice that cut through the cold and the dark was gravelly and seemed to belong to the man that followed her, "A little late for you to be out without your, uh Daddy, isn't it little boy?" _  
_She whirled around to face the voice, but in her weakened and delirious state she fell in the process, landing on her destroyed back. She let loose with a clipped squeal of pain, but she still tried to get back to her feet when she saw that the man looked absolutely insane. His face was covered in clown paint and he wore a suit that was much too large for him. His head cocked to the side as he looked down at her from high above her. His voice was less threatening when he spoke this time, "Not a boy…. Ah, you don't look so good girly." He crouched down next to her and touched her face with the tips of his fingers. "Oh my, you are sick. You know, I hate to be sick." He seemed merely conversational, and though she knew she should have been frightened, he was oddly soothing to her… there was nothing calculating in his mannerism._  
_He looked at her for a long moment, not moving a single muscle, and she could tell by his eyes that he was trying to decide what he should do with her, and at that point she really couldn't say that she cared anymore. She just wished he would decide already, his eyes were making her tired. Then his tongue slipped out of his mouth and quickly licked at the corner of his mouth and she was suddenly aware of the disfiguring scars on both sides of his mouth. His scars brought her a strange sense of comfort and familiarity, he was like Bane, or at least that was what her delirious mind told her. And so she gave him a weak smile and reached her hand to his arm giving it a weak pat. Her unexpected actions seemed to make his mind up and he stooped slightly forward and picked her up. "Well… let's go home. Hmmm?" She nodded her head feebly and then it sagged against his shoulder and she fell asleep._

Tiana awoke completely alone and rather disoriented. Her dream had left her feeling confused and rather angry. Though, the memory was not a bad one in her mind, it did leave her thinking of what Joker was capable of, and in turn, what Bane was capable of. Both were fully capable of great kindness and good, but for whatever confused reason they were both dead set on destruction instead. She understood that Bane was trying to exact some mad form of vengeance for his lost love, though the fact that she had been completely broken by Ra's and in turn rather insane seemed to have escaped his notice. Talia's plan had been utter madness in Tiana's opinion and the fact that Bane seemed dedicated to fulfilling the destruction of Gotham made her inexpressibly furious.

Then there was Joker… she had looked into his actions since she had been locked up and had been rather surprised to discover how heinous his actions had been. He had caused a fair amount of destruction to Gotham and had attempted a much greater amount, and though his signature was all over what he did, the things he had done did not match up with what she had seen of him during the weeks they were together. The other thing that didn't work out about what he had done, was that he had done it all alone, or at least without the help of his trusty sidekick… The Joker she had known did very little without the help of his trusty helper and Tiana felt certain that she needed to find that woman if she was going to stop what was sure to be in store for Gotham this time.

She spent several minutes laying in her cold bed, just thinking about all the possibilities and the things that she would need to accomplish that evening. There was much to do that night and she knew the first step was going to be leaving her chilly apartment. She had made her home in an abandoned apartment building that was only a few blocks from the warehouse that Joker and Bane inhabited. It made it easier to keep tabs on the two of them, to make sure that they weren't in danger and that they weren't causing too much trouble. Interestingly enough, neither of them was doing much, though she was certain that would soon change. From what she could gather, it seemed they were letting the man in green be the face of the operation at this point. And he did make a rather interesting face, she had to admit. He liked to pose riddles to Gotham and then watch them squirm under the pressure of probable death and destruction. His fun had already killed nine people, and Tiana was slightly less than amused in spite of her grudging respect.

Generally her nights mostly consisted of watching Bane from the shadows, although she checked in on Joker most evenings as well. She was pretty sure that Bane hadn't left the warehouse since they had first arrived, and Tiana could tell that it was wearing on him, though she wasn't entirely sure why he wasn't getting out and causing trouble. Not that she was complaining, she knew it was coming and she really hadn't formulated a functional plan for dealing with the issue yet. She knew that she needed to find Joker's sidekick, find out what had caused the breakup and try to figure out a way to reconcile them. She felt confident that Mad could put a stop to Joker if needed. That woman was a tough little cookie. Bane was a much more difficult puzzle to crack, however. It seemed that he cared about very little beyond his revenge; she had thought that he might care for her like she did for him, but after watching him every night for over three weeks she was certain that was untrue. It seemed as though he never even thought of her, and he most certainly wasn't looking for her.

While she was musing she was also stretching, and then she ate the last bit of cold pizza she had brought home the night before. When she was done eating she dressed in clothes that she had stolen soon after their escape; a pair of black leggings, a black tank top and a black zippered hoodie. She still wore the boots that had been in her box at Arkham and she still carried the weapons, but had given up the rest of her outfit because she had discovered that it really no longer worked for her. She briefly considered putting her mask on, but decided that it would most likely be a hindrance instead of a help on her mission that night. Tonight was a break from the norm… she had a new friend to meet, or foe as it may turn out.

* * *

John Blake was feeling quite proud of himself, in fact he was downright smug at that moment. Though it had taken a little doing in order to get Lucius Fox to give him the things he needed, now he was fully suited up, and out there doing what he was born to do. He had been flattered when he had realized that Bruce had left the persona of Batman to him, but he had also been frightened at first. Of course, once he had found everything that it came with he had been more excited than frightened. The fear had returned when the breakout had occurred at Arkham, but now even that fear was being replaced by a calm sense of awareness. He had finally caught his first big time criminal and then he had all but delivered him to Commissioner Gordon. Victor Zsasz was trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey and waiting for pickup outside of a rundown apartment complex in the Narrows. He had even given his friend the address. He felt like a real life super hero as he sat at the computer in the cold, dank cave.

He had even found what he believed to be a very valuable piece of information in the room that Zsasz had inhabited. It was a hand scribbled note that had the Riddler's question mark on it. As far as he could tell, it was an invitation to join the Riddler. It also included an address, which was what he was looking at on the computer right then. The address belonged to a long abandoned warehouse that wasn't far from where he had found Zsasz. He was incredibly hopeful that not only would he find Riddler, but also Bane and Joker. It had been alluded to that they were all working together on a single large project. He could only hope that he was really that lucky.

His eyes were jerked from the computer screen by a strange shift of the shadows; he could almost swear that he had seen someone in those shadows, but when he looked there was nothing. He shook his head to try to clear it and then looked back down at the building specs he had been analyzing. When the voice spoke it sounded sinister in spite of its warm tone, "You know you're going to get yourself killed, don't you?"  
Blake flew to his feet and spun in the direction the voice had come from. He was utterly surprised and confused by the form that stood in front of him. The most horrifying part of it all was the fact that the woman had gotten within five feet of him undetected, and he was sure that she could have killed him without him ever knowing. That fact alone was enough to get her point across, but he was also rather sure that she had no intention of hurting him, at least not yet. She was incredibly dainty, almost childlike in stature, but he could tell that she was most definitely an adult woman. A very dangerous full grown woman if her arsenal of weapons were any indication.

In spite of the fact that his whole body was covered in goosebumps and he had nervous chills running up and down his spine, he decided that the best course of action was to act confident. He strutted toward her with a lazy smile on his exposed lips and crossed his arms over his chest calmly. "What on earth would make you think that, my dear?" He tried to copy the deep and gravelly voice that Bruce had achieved while he was in the suit, but much to Blake's chagrin he sounded a lot more like a scared schoolboy than Batman.  
The woman reached up and pulled back her black hood, exposing hair that glowed like dying embers and a face that looked like it belonged on an angel. Maybe the angel of death, but an angel none the less, he thought. She looked deeply amused and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but her voice was quite serious when she spoke. "Well, there are lots of reasons for my feelings on the matter, but none of them are terribly important at this point. Just know that you are not ready to be Batman. You think that just because Mr. Fox gave you some fun new toys, and you went through the training necessary to be a cop you are ready to become a true hero, but you are sorely mistaken. I for one would be sorry to see such a brave soul die so young… That's why I'm here of course."

Blake struggled to keep his calm at the words she had just spoken. How could he have left such an obvious trail? Was Fox OK? He felt his cocky smile fall, and he knew that he had lost any semblance of the upper hand at this point. He looked at her, just trying to figure out what to do, what she was going to do. Finally he replied and was surprise to notice how calm he suddenly sounded. "So, you're here to kill me then? Let's get it done. I have things I want to do in the afterlife."

He was completely thrown off by the way that her face broke into a mind bending smile. He was pretty sure that there was nobody prettier on the face of the earth, and he couldn't help but feel a rather primal attraction to the petite killer. He was even more confused when she slowly shook her head and spoke, "No Robin, I'm here to save your life."

* * *

Bane stood looming over a cold metal table, staring down at a large map of Gotham with an angry scowl plastered on his face. The last month had not left him in a terribly good mood. He was tired of hiding in the dank warehouse and letting Mr. Nigma run around playing crazy… or not really playing crazy he figured. He also found it tedious and annoying that the man insisted that they call him Riddler and answer all of his asinine riddles. He really needed killing… That would have to wait until the opportune moment however, because at this point Nigma was basically the only one that was able to get things in place for his plan.

The man in question walked in, arm in arm with that damn clown. Bane had spent a rather large portion of his time with Joker, and though he wasn't willing to say that he liked the clown, he did have to admit that perhaps he wasn't all bad. He was rather intelligent and had very valid ideas regarding the destruction of Gotham. After spending time with him he was certain that Joker was crazy, but not in the way that he and Talia had thought. He even grudgingly would admit that they probably would have done well to have released him when they were on their mission. With his help, things may have come out differently. In any case, Bane was not entirely unhappy that Joker was on his side this time.

He was entirely unhappy that the Little One was not, however. He knew that she would be a valuable ally, and he felt disconcerted that perhaps she would instead, be a dangerous adversary. There was also the fact that he had feelings about her that he hadn't been able to deal with. This left him feeling confused and apprehensive. He detested the fact that the thought of her left him prone, and the darn clown was ever attentive to that fact. Joker had told him several times that she would be back, but 24 days had passed and he hadn't seen a single sign of her, and he felt sure that she had left the city. If she had any sense at all, she would have. There wasn't anything that would stop him in his mission this time, least of all his confused and misplaced feelings for Talia's sister.

Nigma and Joker walked over to the table and glanced down at the map, without much interest. "You, ah, changing your tactics on us?" Joker spoke to him with a deep and somewhat rough voice, that didn't even hint at the high, nasally voice that Bane had expected from him. He shook his head to indicate that he was changing nothing, and then focused on the map again. He was studying the placement of the bombs that the three of them had managed to get under the city. It was going to be much harder to blow the whole city sky high without the use of a nuclear weapon, but it was by no means impossible. They had nearly all the charges placed at this point, and now it was almost time to put the plan into action. Almost…

"No, clown… there will be no changes to the plan…" He glanced at Nigma and shook his head. "Well, very few changes. And they have no impact on your part of it." His voice was once again mechanical and he felt contented by the familiar sound. His medicine was flooding his body, and keeping his pain at a very manageable level, even his newer injuries were no problem to him. He had been thrilled to discover that Joker was fan of chemistry, and he now had over two years worth of his drugs stockpiled thanks to the crazy clown. "In fact, I think it is about time that we move into the second stage of our plan… it is time for Gotham to feel the full weight of their fear."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:  
Hello to all my lovely readers. I want to thank those of you that have been sticking with this story, and I especially want to thank those of you that have recently added me your follow list or your favorites. It really makes me happy when I receive those messages telling me that someone has added me. What makes me even happier is when I get messages that someone has reviewed this story, and I really want to thank those of you that have given me such wonderful reviews lately. **

**I'm sorry that this chapter has taken a while to get out, and I hope to have the next chapter out sooner, but I really need some help in the motivation department. So, if you like this story please let me know and leave me a review. Even one little word will help push me to get the next chapter out and will show me that people are still enjoying this story. Thanks!**

**OK, enough rambling... I bring to you Chapter Fourteen! Enjoy!**

**- I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Apologize**

****_I'd take another chance, Take a fall, take a shot for you. I need you like a heart needs a beat, But it's nothin' new, yeah! I loved you with a fire red, Now it's turnin' blue... And you say... Sorry, like an angel, Heaven let me think was you... But I'm afraid..._  
_- OneRepublic_

"No, no, no... that absolutely will not do. Are you even trying, Robin?" Tiana's jaw was gritted tightly and she firmly held the fist that she just caught in mid-blow. She had been working with the new Batman for over two weeks now and his cocky attitude hadn't improved, and unfortunately his fighting skills hadn't improved very much either. At moments like this she felt like he was a lost cause and seriously debated the idea of leaving Gotham to find the original Batman. She knew that he was still alive, and just off in hiding with his Cat. She shook her head to clear it of the longing to do that. Even if she hadn't particularly liked Bruce Wayne during the time that he spent with the League, she felt that he deserved a rest at least. Perhaps a lifelong retirement even...

Her mind was elsewhere, and she was pleased when Robin took advantage of the opportunity that presented. He jerked back with the hand that she held - trying to throw her off balance - and then he threw a fierce punch at her nose. She was aware enough not to fall, and to do a small dodge, but he still managed to graze her left cheekbone. She immediately pulled away from him and retaliated with a spin that ended in a swift kick to his head, which she stopped less than a quarter inch from its destination. He hadn't even tried to block it, but she smiled at him anyway. "Well, you did well with your attack, and your ability to notice that I wasn't really paying attention, but you really must start to learn how to block. How do you think you will fare if you are thrown into a fight with Bane? Hmmm?"She used Bane as an example because he was the most dangerous physical opponent in Gotham, but she had no intention of ever letting the two fight, there was no way that it would end well. Regardless of who won.

Robin looked at her for a moment and then shrugged in that smug way of his. "I don't know, I'll figure it out when it happens I guess." He smiled wide at her and for the first time she noticed that his lip was quivering ever so slightly. She had figured that to some extent his bravado was a farce, but this was the first clear sign. She suddenly had hope, he wasn't so full of himself that he couldn't be taught, he had just never had any form of proper training and it made it significantly harder to teach him. She now understood that her method would have to change. If all he knew was street fighting, then she would have to use that to his advantage and simply strengthen his skills. She felt confident that it would take him years to learn any other style of fighting. He just wasn't designed to become a master of multiple disciplines.

"No you wouldn't, you would be dead before you ever got the chance to figure it out. Hell, you would be dead before you got that chance even with someone like Joker, and he's not even a very proficient fighter. He just chooses not to fight fair, which works very well for him... just in case you're interested." She watched his face to see his reaction and wasn't surprised when he cringed at the mention of dirty fighting. This young man was good to the bone. How surprising... That little fact would make it even more difficult to teach him what he would need to succeed. Even Bruce had been willing to fight dirty, if the occasion called for it. "Alright, alright... no dirty fighting for you. I'm done trying to instruct you today, I just want you to come after me with everything you've got. Imagine I'm Bane and that if you don't beat me into the ground I'm going to blow Gotham sky high. Got it?"

He nodded his understanding, squaring up his stance and swiftly moving toward her with purpose, preparing to throw his fierce right hook. She dodged his first punch and his second, but when his foot flew up at her stomach she wasn't expecting it and it hit her squarely. She was quick to spot that he hesitated in his attack once he made contact and she gave her head a short jerk to tell him not to. Jabbing at his neck, she recollected her breath and circled around him ominously. He threw a couple more fast and strong punches, and she quickly blocked them, throwing her own swift and soft jabs at him. She made contact much more frequently than he did, but when she allowed him to do what he did best he was much more proficient in his fighting.

They went on like this for about five minutes and Tiana was feeling more and more pleased and hopeful. Then she felt the slight shake under feet and the shrieking of an alarm filled the dank cave. She knew that today was the day that Bane and Joker had finally come out to play, and she was not ready for it...

* * *

Bane stood in front of a smoldering pile of rubble, it used to be the world famous Gotham City Library, but now it wasn't even a husk. This was the most prominent location that they had blown that morning, thought there were several other well known locations that were no more. Joker stood to his left and Nigma stood behind them, with a large handful of hired guns all around them. There was a news crew in front of them and he could sense their terror at the sight of him standing there, especially with Joker at his side. The two of them were the most feared criminals ever to grace the streets of Gotham and it showed on every face in front of him. He was grinning behind his mask, though he was careful to keep it from his eyes, instead giving the world a fearsome glare.

He took a deep breath and cleared his mind in preparation for the brief he speech he would be making. He and the clown had taken hours deciding who would do the talking during their first appearance in public after their several weeks in hiding. Finally they had decided that it would be best if Bane spoke for this one, but that the next time would be Joker, because the next attack was more his style, whereas this first strike was very much Bane. Bane was more and more surprised by how well their partnership was working out, though he still couldn't stand being around Nigma for more than a few minutes. The clown on the other hand was a surprisingly good companion, his only real glaring flaw was that he insisted on talking about the Little One all the time. He even had the gall to ask Bane why he hadn't gone out looking for her, like it was any of his business what Bane did regarding that annoyance.

Bane quietly growled when he realized that instead of clearing his mind he had gone off on a tangent that ended with her. Always her. It was a real problem and he knew that it would have to be dealt with one way or another, and soon. He shook his head slightly and scanned the crowd once more, then he cleared his throat and pulled the mic to his mask. His deep, metallic voice blared over the residual sounds of a burning building and the weeping people in the background. "Gotham, it's so nice to be in front of you once again. Today is our welcome home party, and we really appreciate the turn out that we have received. I wish to tell you all that we will finish what has been started. There is no escape. Those that attempt it will die. Go on with your pathetic little lives, draw meaning from your worthless and mundane existence, and wait. Wait for the end, for it is near." He paused, looking at the tear filled eyes of the reporters and the other men and women that were watching him. "You may go. That is all." He dropped the mic and released a satisfied grunt as he strode away from the terrified crowd and the flaming debris.

He had just opened the door on the grey SUV that was their current transport, when he heard the sound of sirens headed their way. It had been too easy to distract them and send them off to chase their tails while he made his little speech. He had simply sent a few of the lesser criminals that were still at large from Arkham to one of the other explosions within the city, and then someone had called in an anonymous tip. The GCPD hadn't even given it a second thought as to looking at the other locations, utterly predictable, and worthless. Still, they needed to move out, and quickly. Today was not the day for the confrontation that would happen if they were still there when the police arrived. That day would come, but not until the end. He would have to distract the cops while the final charges were lit, when the last safe havens in Gotham went up in flames and the screams of the corrupt and unworthy were washed away in blood and fire.

Bane slipped into the drivers seat and Joker was beside him in the passenger seat in only a second. Nigma and a group of the hired guns piled into the back seat of the large vehicle, and he quickly pulled away from the scene of his latest mayhem. They would have to go all over Gotham for a while, just to ensure that no one was following them, then they would return to the warehouse. They would need to watch the video feed of the three possible exits from the city. They would follow through with the threat to kill anyone that tried to leave. They had the firepower to do so, and wouldn't even have to be on scene to use it. Another of the clown's wonderful ideas. He knew that tonight would be pleasantly bloody.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Joker spoke to him. "Hmmm, I want you to drop me about a block south of HQ. I have business to tend to." He cleared his throat in that way of his, and then fell silent. Bane was curious about what he could possibly have to do, but it wasn't his business or else he would be aware of it. He figured that he might be looking for a woman to celebrate with. God knew that Bane wouldn't hold that against the man. He had been locked up for eight years and had not spoken a word about women since the escape. Bane did know that the area the clown wanted to dropped at was known for its concentration of prostitutes though, so he figured that it was just time. Bane didn't mind, he was no judge of a man's needs, though he had never given into his base needs like that.

He stopped at a corner that he noted had a concentration of decent looking streetwalkers and Joker slipped from the vehicle. He didn't bother to watch where the clown went once he was out of the vehicle. He didn't figure it was his business.

* * *

Tiana had stayed and watched the news broadcast with Robin. She had mainly stayed to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, but she had also stayed to see what those two had to say. She didn't have a TV in her dilapidated old apartment, and so it had been necessary to watch on the large flat screen in the bat cave. Her breath had caught painfully in her chest at the sight of Bane. He looked good. He had gained back all the muscle he had lost while they starved him in Arkham, and his eyes lacked the feverish look that she was so familiar with. They also lacked the warmth that she had grown so fond of, instead they were filled with the cold fire she had seen on the television all those months before. It made her heart hurt to think that he was completely lost in his need for revenge, that he had never cared for her at all. That she had been nothing more than a tool to him.

Joker looked good as well. She had noticed that he had looked much older when they had escaped, but now he practically looked like she remembered him to. He was so full of life and his eyes danced with good humor. Or at least his idea of good humor, his sense of humor had always been a bit off... the only person that always seemed to get his jokes was Maddy, and as far as Tiana could tell, she had fallen of the face of the earth. There was no sign of her anywhere, and Tiana had looked everywhere. She still held onto hope though, she had to, it was the only chance she had.

After Bane's short speech the broadcast had come to an abrupt end. It seemed that the rest of the city didn't have much to say on the subject. She had warned Robin that he was not to do anything without her. She feared that he still might to try something stupid, but she was pretty sure he knew better. He didn't stand a chance alone, and it seemed that he mostly understood that. She had drifted through the darkening Gotham streets until she reached the unsavory neighborhood that she now lived in. The building was mainly abandoned and the only other tenants seemed to be by the hour. No one ever came looking for rent money, that was for sure. And that was the main reason why she had chosen the location. She had no money, and she didn't much like stealing, so the less she had to do it in order to get by, the happier she was.

She knew the moment that she opened the door to her apartment that she was not alone there. It was as much the lack of pure silence that made her aware of that fact, as the overwhelming scent of food. Chinese food always seemed to smell more strongly than any other type of food, and Tiana felt her mouth water slightly as her senses were flooded by the steaming food. She didn't let her hunger cause her to let her guard down an inch, however, and she entered the room cautiously. When she saw Joker sitting on her sad excuse of a bed, she felt her face split in a smile. "What the hell are you doing here, J?" She crossed the room and dropped down on the end of the bed, the brown paper bag full of food between them.

Joker's eyes sparkled slightly, but he didn't smile. "Well, hmmm, I'm here because that oaf you brought out with you is making me crazy. That and, hmmm, I thought you might want a bite to eat." He lifted the bag a couple inches off the bed to indicate that there was food in it. As if she could have missed that fact. He didn't wait for her to respond before he tore into the bag and started pulling the various containers out. "Broccoli Beef, right?" He handed her a large, red and white box that she knew contained her favorite chinese meal. How he had remembered that when she hardly even still did, was a marvel to her, and she gladly grabbed it out of his hand. She ripped the lid open and began pulling large chunks of broccoli and meat out with her fingers, shoving them into her mouth with absolutely no sign of manners. Joker watched her for a moment and then let loose with a barking laugh.

Tiana looked up at him with a slight blush falling over her face. "Sorry." She mumbled, her mouth still half full of food. She slowed her chewing and then swallowed the food before she spoke again. "So, what do you mean he's driving you crazy? You looked pretty chummy on the news today." She noticed that her voice was rather snarky, but she couldn't really say that she was sorry for that. She was mad at both of them, and she had no intention of happily forgiving either of them, even if Joker had just brought her a feast.

"I mean that he is driving me crazy. He's pining after you constantly, and it's starting to get in the way. He's going to be a danger to himself, and the rest of us if he doesn't get it under control. And I, hmmm, think the only way he's going to get it under control is if you're around." Joker didn't look at her much while he spoke, his eyes mostly focused on the ceiling, but he did look her in the eye at the end.

Tiana couldn't help it, she doubled over laughing, bits of green splattering on the filthy floor. When she got herself under control a few minutes later she waved her hand at Joker in a stop gesture. "You don't know what you're talking about. He could give a shit less about where I am. That I know. I've been watching you know." Joker nodded his head to show that he had indeed known she was watching them. She had figured as much, but it was interesting to receive confirmation. Suddenly she felt entirely somber, "Where is she Joker, where is Maddy?"

The dark cloud that flooded his eyes told her that her worst fears were true. His voice was slightly shaky and full of gravel, "Gotham destroyed her, and now I will destroy Gotham." The storm in his eyes stayed there darkly, but the rest of his countenance returned to normal and he continued to eat his shrimp fried rice. She watched him for a second, trying to determine if Maddy really was dead, but she couldn't tell from his behavior.

She took a few more small bites of her food, though her appetite seemed to had evaporated at Joker's words. Finally she took a deep breath, "Is she dead?" She held the air in her lungs, and she could feel it burning there, but she didn't dare exhale before he spoke. His face contorted with grief and rage, and she doubted for a second the wisdom of her question, but she had to know.

"Yes." His voice was full of conviction, but Tiana saw a flash of something in his eyes. Something that wasn't completely convinced of her death, something that hesitated, and and was full of pleading, but not hope. There was no hope left in Joker's heart. Tiana's heart, however, immediately filled with hope. There was hope that the woman was still out there somewhere, and Tiana would find her. Joker cleared his throat and shifted his face, all signs of the conversation leaving him in a flash. She could see how his slight madness of the past had morphed into a sinister insanity, but she could still see the brilliant man that had been there before. It was evident in every move he made and in the crimes that he was pulling off. She could only hope that that sinister side would leave when Maddy returned.

"You need to go to Bane." There was no request in Joker's voice, it was simply a statement. "You are both miserable without the other. It's really rather sick you know, Princess." His lips quirked up in an ironic smile, but it didn't spread to his eyes. He rose to his feet and headed toward the door, leaving the remaining food sitting on the bed.

"Joker," He paused at the door, but didn't turn toward her. "You know I hate it when you call me that."  
He opened the door and was stepping out of it as he responded. "It's just your name, Princess..." She could hear him quietly chuckling as he walked away, and it irritated her to no end. She considered going after him and giving him what for, but she decided against it. She needed to consider everything he had told her instead.

* * *

Bane sat in an ugly green arm chair, in what used to be one of the managerial offices of the warehouse they inhabited. He had made the space into his room, though there was very little to like about it. The only redeeming quality that it had was a small, stone fireplace. He had lit a fire that night, even though the weather was beginning to warm with spring. He did it mostly for the comfort it provided his soul, and for some reason his soul was in need of comfort. He also found himself holding his old crochet needle and a length of grey yarn. He had only just started on his little project, but in his subconscious he saw it as a warm scarf. He could imagine it wrapped tightly around the Little One's neck, keeping the biting cold that Gotham offered at bay, her red hair shifting restlessly in the breeze.

He shook his head almost violently in order to clear it of the intruding and unwanted thoughts. He found that the longer they were apart the more his mind rebelled against him and thought about her. It seemed that it rebelled the most at night, both when he was awake and while he slept. His dreams were full of visions of her; glimpses of her hair shimmering in the sunlight, or her smile lighting up the darkness. He had to admit that in spite of how badly he wished the thoughts would leave him, he still savored every moment of those dreams. In a way he felt like it was the only thing that was keeping him moving forward. That and is overwhelming need for revenge...

His hands continued to move swiftly and he could feel the stitches beginning to take on the form in his mind. He stared at the fire for a few minutes, and then he felt his eyes drawn to shift to the shadows the flames were casting on the ugly grey walls. The shadows danced like a mirror to the flames, a counter to their warm waltz, a black dance of mourning instead. And then there was an unexpected shift to those shadows and he suddenly knew that he was no longer alone.

She stood framed in the door of the office. Her hair flickered in the light of the flames, and it almost seemed like the fire had left the fireplace and moved to her head. Her eyes seemed hooded and nervous, and there wasn't even a hint of a smile on her face, but she was there. He felt the needle and the yarn drop from his hands and could distantly hear them hit the floor as he rose to his feet. He crossed the room in two large strides and was standing in front of her in less than a second. His hand moved to her face without his mind giving it permission, and he could feel that his touch was slightly rough. His anger with her and his feelings of lust and love were at war within him and he couldn't seem to control how is body acted toward her.

Her eyes shifted up to his and he could see all the confusion that he felt, mirrored in her deep green orbs. Her voice was warm and felt like velvet in his ears, "I want you." She had barely finished her sentence before she launched into the air and wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth placing whisper light kisses on his mask. He could feel himself beginning to melt into her and he desperately wished that there wasn't a hunk of metal between their lips.

His hand reached out and closed the door behind her, and then his mind completely gave up on the idea that it would have anything to do with this exchange.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:  
Hello everyone! I want to say a big thank you to RennyMichele and SaraSaysSmile! Thank you so much for writing me such encouraging and kind reviews! I normally respond personally to reviewers, but since I couldn't with you two I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate it! Of course I want to thank my other reviewers, readers, and followers. You guys are great! I hope to see a little more attention from you all for this chapter than the last few... I think you guys will probably like it better. Citrus action coming up!**

**So, if you like this story please let me know! Thanks! I also really enjoy hearing feedback, as well as your thoughts, ideas and predictions. It makes writing this even more fun.**

**I have gotten into a pretty regular routine of updating this every two weeks, but I promise that if I get ten reviews/private messages on this chapter I will speed it up significantly. Yes, I am shamelessly bribing you all!**

**OK, enough out of me... on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - Daylight**

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close, Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, But tonight I need to hold you so close - Maroon 5_

Tiana had spent the better part of four hours debating what she should do with the information Joker had given her. Part of her believed him, but a big part of her - the part with a broken heart - felt sure that he was mistaken. She didn't doubt that he believed what he said, but it just didn't add up with what she had seen. Finally, in spite of the fact that her mind was screaming no, she left the shabby apartment and headed down the street toward the old warehouse.

She snuck past the inept guards that were on duty that night, just as she had done on so many other occasions. Though some of the goons they had running around were better than others, she hadn't found any of them to be a challenge for her to get around. She clung to the shadows once she entered the building, drawing no attention to herself with her silent movements. First she had approached the small room that was occupied by Joker and watched him for several minutes. He was silently studying a series of blueprints and Tiana knew that whatever he was looking at would most likely be wiped from the earth soon. It saddened her to know that their plans of destruction were only just beginning and she could only wonder if there was anything that she could do about it. She only watched Joker for a few moments before she grew tired of the sadness it brought her, and she silently strolled away.

Bane's room was in the opposite corner of the warehouse and she carefully made her way to his door. She stood framed in the dark doorway, watching Bane as he crocheted with a troubled scowl on his face. Just the sight of him made her heart hammer in her chest, but she remained hidden in the shadows for several moments. She felt as though if she watched him long enough she would somehow be able to see into his head. Unfortunately, that didn't happen and she decided that she had stalled long enough. She hadn't even moved, just made the decision that she would, when Bane's head shot up to look at the doorway where she was cloaked in darkness. As she stepped forward he rose from the chair, dropping his work and crossed the room to stand in front of her.

He roughly cupped her face with his large, calloused hand and she could feel all the pent up emotion he carried in that touch. She lifted her eyes to his and could see so much conflict and rage filling his eyes, but she could also see a tenderness that she had thought to be gone. In that moment she stopped caring about the rest of the world, if only for one night. She knew that she wanted Bane, needed him really, and she vaulted into his arms. His mask was in her way, but she kissed it as if it were his full lips. She could feel his arm reach passed her and close the door at her back and then it snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Her mouth moved to kiss the thin bits of bare skin at his cheeks and her tongue slipped out and caressed the exposed flesh. She wanted nothing more than to feel his mouth on hers and his tongue teasing her body, but she knew it was not a possibility, so she decided to do enough kissing for both of them. One of his hands stroked her back, while the other was firmly placed on her butt, holding her weight up as though she were filled with feathers. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, shoulders that were even more heavily muscled than they had been in their shared cell.

Abruptly the silence of the room was filled with his now amplified, lyrical voice. "So, you have decided to join our cause afterall." It was not a question, but a firm statement. As though there could be no other explanation for her arrival. Tiana pulled away from kissing his neck and looked into

his eyes. She didn't see the conviction that was so heavily lacing his voice, just confusion mainly.  
She held eye contact as she shook her head slowly. "No, I am only here for tonight. I still disagree with what you are doing, but I had to be with you. I couldn't stand the loneliness anymore." Her eyes searched his to see if he could understand what she was saying, but she was disappointed to discover that there was no understanding to be had. Instead, his eyes flashed dangerously with rage and he pushed her off of him. She landed softly on her feet and approached him warily, awaiting the impending attack, whether it was to be from words or fists.

"If you are not with us, then you are against us." Bane's voice was full of barely concealed rage, but there was also a hint of weary despair that Tiana hadn't expected to hear.

"I could never be against you Bane. I am only against what you are doing to the people of this city." Her voice was hardly more than a whisper and her eyes were heavily lidded as she looked at him. She continued to move back into his space, watching for any sign that he would try to hurt her, but that sign didn't come and she stopped with her body lightly pressed against his. Her mouth touched against his large chest, gently placing kisses across it while she waited to see what he would do.

In a movement too fast for her to register before it was done, Bane swept her off the ground and into his arms. "Well, Little One, I suppose we can be enemies in the daylight, and lovers in the dark... at least tonight." He carried her across the room and lightly set her onto his bed. She found that compared to the sagging, and smelly bed that she called her own, his bed belonged in a five star resort. It was a real twin sized bed, complete with sheets and blankets. She had to admit that it shocked her a bit that he actually had more luxury than she did. It just didn't seem to fit the man she thought she knew.

She had left her hair free that evening and it spread around her head in fiery cascades as she lay back on the bed. Her luminous eyes faintly reflected the flames in the fireplace as she stared up at Bane with so much love and lust it seemed to almost radiate from her in hot waves. She could see that his eyes were still conflicted, but that he was pushing the negative feelings to the background for the moment. He simply stared at her for several moments, looking at her with appreciation. Then he slowly lowered himself to sit beside her on the narrow bed, his hand lightly caressing her muscular thigh.

She reached out and gripped his shoulders, gently pulling him down to lay beside her. Then her hands began to whisper across his chest, feeling his muscles bunch and shudder under her fingers. His hands moved up to her stomach and mirrored her actions for a moment, before dipping under the black fabric and caressing the soft skin of her stomach. It felt as though his fingers were full of hot sparks of pleasure as they slowly moved up to her chest and brushed across her left breast. A whimper of pleasure slipped from her lips as the skin of her nipple contracted violently under his calloused fingers.

She found herself at a loss at what to do with her mouth, since his mouth was no longer an option for her. She settled for placing light kisses along his neck and the small exposed area of his chest. She alternated her feather light kisses with flicking her tongue and nipping at the tender flesh there, and she was rewarded by a rumbling growl that she could feel vibrating against her lips. Her hands had also moved under his shirt and were tracing the slightly raised flesh of the scars that ran across his chest.

Then she felt him move with a violent speed and she found him resting above her, his breathing coming out in hitched hisses through the mask above her face. His eyes were darkly filled with lust and she could see that he needed her, all of her, in the most primal way. Her hands quickly slipped down to the closure on his cargo pants and she fumbled with the buttons. She found that he was less concerned with keeping her clothes intact, and was slightly surprised when she heard the sound of her shirt ripping from her full body. He let loose with a primal growl when he saw her exposed breasts, and he buried his face in her cleavage, the metal tubing biting at her skin. Her own growl rivaled his as her hands roughly pulled the two sides of his pants apart, the buttons falling to the bed noiselessly. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her legs slid around his waist, there was still too much fabric between them, but they didn't move to change that.

They held still for a few seconds, just feeling each others bodies and inhaling their mingled scents. Reveling in the way that they felt to each other. Slowly her hands began seeking again and she carefully lifted the bottom edge of his shirt, gently tugging it until he helped her to pull it over his head and tossed it onto the floor beside the bed. Her eyes dilated slightly at the sight of his exposed flesh, the expanse of firm muscle and the light lines of his many scars. She reached up and firmly ran her hands over his chest and down his stomach, stopping just above his throbbing cock. She saw his eyes grow wide as she slowly snaked her body lower beneath his and he could see what she intended to do.

When her mouth closed around him she felt his entire body shudder with delight and her ears were filled with the low moan that passed through his mask. As she began sweeping her tongue around him she knew that he wouldn't last long if she continued, and she wasn't really willing to let the fun end so quickly. So, as her mouth worked him in ways that she had never willingly performed on a man, her hands reached behind him, caressing his firm backside and slowly lowering his pants to the floor. When she knew that he would reach his end in a matter of seconds, she abruptly halted her actions and pulled away from him with a wicked grin.

His breath was harsh and his voice came out as hardly more than an animalistic growl, "You know that its not nice to tease... it could get you punished later." He reached up for her and she could see that he meant business, but at that moment she found herself full of playfulness and she spun from his grasp with a giggle.

"Uh, uh, uh..." She waggled her finger at him and skipped to the other side of the room. "You have to catch me first, big boy." She laughed maniacally as he sprang to his feet and flew across the room after her, his eyes filled with lust and a healthy dose of predatory amusement.

He caught her quickly, but she wasn't ready to end the game just yet and she slipped from his grasp as if she were no more substantial than air. Her smile grew even wider when she saw the look of confusion that was on Bane's face as he looked down at his now empty arms. Then, before he had time to move she flung herself onto his back, wrapping her legs around his hard waist. She planted kisses all over the exposed portions of his scalp and she felt his hands greedily rubbing her legs through the thin material of her pants.

She disengaged her body from his and deftly dropped to ground, strolling over to the bed. She sensuously pulled her black pants off and threw them into Bane's waiting hands. Then she lowered her body onto the bed and beckoned Bane to her side.

* * *

Bane stood at the foot of the bed looking at the beautiful, naked woman that was waiting for him. A large part of him wanted to return the torture that she had just put him through, but he knew that it was impossible, for many reasons. So, instead he dropped her pants into the heap with his own and slowly slithered between her legs onto the bed. He rested his weight on either side of her head on his elbows and he buried his face into the nimbus of red at her neck, inhaling her delicious scent. He regretted that he was unable to kiss her, and he was able to tell that it was deeply disappointing to her as well, but there was nothing to be done about it.

He shifted his weight slightly so that it all rested on his left side and he pulled his right hand down to gently massage her full breast. He was amazed to find that it seemed even more full than it had the last time he had been able to touch it. The skin was even more silky and her body seemed to want him more than before as well, even if she had felt like teasing him a little. He moved his head down her chest until it hovered over her other breast, and he lightly nuzzled it, knowing that the tubing of his mask had sharp edges that would hurt her if he wasn't careful. His hot breath caused her to moan and grind her hips against him. His manhood jumped and throbbed insistently at him, telling him what it most desperately wanted.

He lowered his hand from her breast and caressed her waist and her hip on his way to her hot, red mound. When he reached his destination he could feel her silky wetness clinging to the red curls and he slowly slid his finger into her slit. She let loose with a hushed cry writhing against his hand, and he could feel an additional wetness touch his fingers. He knew that she couldn't possibly get any more ready for him, so he slowly positioned himself at her tight entrance and began to push into her.

He felt as though his heart stopped as he felt her tight heat embrace him as he ever so slowly slid into her. It had surprised him the first time he had entered her that she could take all of him. She was so small in stature that he had doubted that it would be possible, but he had been thrilled to discover that it was possible. This time was no different, and he let a low growl pass through his parted lips at the joy of it all. He held still for a moment when his full length was filling her to the brim, and allowed her to fully adjust to his size. He knew that it had been a little uncomfortable for her the last time, and though she hadn't shown the signs of pain this time, he wanted to be sure.

After a couple of moments he took a deep, steadying breath and began to slide in and out of her with a methodical slowness. His thumb mirrored his movements on her sensitive nub and he could feel her clenching tightly around him and he knew that she was very close. Their play had left them both feeling slightly overstimulated, and he knew that this would be over much too quickly. He was sad that it would be so quick, but he knew that they had the rest of the night to make up for it.

When he heard her breath hitching and could feel the the tightness around him getting almost unbearable he sped up his strokes and his thumb circled her at a faster rate as well. It only took three strokes before he felt her shatter around him, and he could hardly hear her cries of release over his own deeper moans, as he crashed over the edge of his own release. The fact that they came at the same time only intensified the sensation for him, as he felt her innermost muscles grabbing him and stroking out every drop of his seed.  
He continued to move in her for a couple of slow strokes before he practically collapsed on top of her. If he had been able to think at all he would have been concerned that he would hurt her by resting all of his weight on her small frame, but as it was he didn't even think about it. He could feel her hot and shaky breath on his shoulder and her heart beat as though it was trying to escape into his own chest. The feeling of contentment that the whole thing brought him was unlike anything he had felt before, and he marveled at what he had missed his whole life.

And when he heard her muffled whisper he thought he must have died. "I love you, Bane."

* * *

Blake had immediately dressed in the batsuit when Tiana had left that afternoon. Though he had promised her that he wouldn't do anything about what had happened that afternoon, he had known that the words were lies as they had left his mouth. He had no intention of waiting around while more innocent people were tortured and killed by the Masked Menace and the Clown, and she was crazy if she thought that he would. The moment that the footage had come on the TV showing the destruction that they had wrought on his city he had decided that he would go to the address he had found in the possession of Zsasz. He had never told her about it, and so he didn't expect that she knew about it.

While he trusted her not to harm him, and he trusted that she was trying to help him, he couldn't entirely trust the mysterious woman. She never told him anything about herself, and he had been unable to locate any information regarding her. She was even more of a mystery than Joker, and that was saying something. He had even had Fox look into her, and when that hadn't worked he had located Alfred Pennyworth and had talked him into coming back to Gotham to help him. In hindsight that did seem like a bad idea, considering the fact that Bane was more than likely looking for him, in order to exact some cruel vengeance on Bruce, but Blake hadn't exactly thought that through when he had asked the old man to come. At least so far all seemed to be well with the old man and he seemed to be safe. Unfortunately, he also had been unable to find out anything about the fierce woman that had been trying to train him.

He had taken the Bat Pod into the city and had left it a couple of blocks from the warehouse that lay at the address he was headed to. He had made the rest of the trip on foot, hiding in the shadows as much as possible. When he reached the warehouse he had seen the number of guards that were stationed all around the warehouse, and he knew that he had found the right place. He also knew that he couldn't possibly hope to get in and get to the men he needed to capture. So, instead he hid in the shadows and watched for some time. He had decided that this would simply be an information gathering mission and that he would give the information to Gordon. Perhaps the two of them could then formulate a plan to capture the dangerous men.  
As the evening gave way to full night he was about to leave when he saw the most unexpected thing. He saw the familiar form of his redheaded teacher slip past him and approach the large building. She seemed to get by the guards without any trouble and within seconds she had disappeared into the dark building. In spite of the fact that he waited until nearly dawn for her to come back out, she never did, and he could only think of two possible reasons why.

Either she had been captured, in which case she was surely dead, or she was on their side, in which case he would make sure she died the next time he saw her.

**Show me some love and hit that review button!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well folks, we're getting close to the end now. I think there will probably only be two or three more chapters before the big ending. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me for this long, and I hope that you will all stay until the bitter end.**

**Thank you to the guest reviewers that I couldn't personally thank from the last chapter! All of you that review, follow, or favorite this story are so important to me. I couldn't do this without you. Keep it up guys!**

**OK, just a little shameless self promotion here... I have a Warrior story that I recently started that is in the Warrior section (obviously). It is called Your Guardian Angel, and I would love for you all to check it out.**

**All right, I'll let you guys enjoy this latest update. Thanks!**

**I do not own any of the Nolan characters used in this story; I only own my original characters and ideas. I am not making any money from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - It's Been a While**

_Why must I feel this way? Just make this go away, Just one more peaceful day_  
_And it's been awhile, Since I could look at myself straight, And it's been awhile, Since I said I'm sorry_  
_And it's been awhile, Since I've seen the way the candles light your face, And it's been awhile, But I can still remember just the way you taste_  
_And everything I can't remember, As fucked up as it all may seem to be, I know it's me, I cannot blame this on my father, He did the best he could for me_  
_- Staind_

_"Bruce, I would like to introduce you to one of our most fierce soldiers. He is a very impressive fighter, and I think he will be a good sparring partner for you. His name is O'Reilly." Tiana stepped from behind her father as he said the fake name that he often used for her. She had seen this man from a distance a few times, but this was the first time up close. She thought that he was rather handsome in a broken sort of way. His features were defined and aristocratic, and she could tell that he had grown up in privilege, even if he hadn't seen it in years. She knew everything that her father knew of him, and possibly even more, but she was still curious to discover how well he would be able to fight. _

_She watched him impassively as he briefly studied her, his eyes widening in surprise and dismay. "Surely you are kidding, he is hardly more than a child!" She narrowed her eyes at him, and shook her head ever so slightly. She knew that her father would not be pleased by his response to her._

_She watched Ra's out of the corner of her eye, and saw that his expression did not change in the slightest. He had a lot of hopes pinned on the man in front of her, and he wasn't going to blow them by showing his irritation regarding such a small matter. "I assure you that he is much more than a child. His stature may be small, but he has been training since birth and is quite skilled. This will be an excellent exercise for you, Bruce." Ra's inclined his head at Tiana's petite form. "You will learn that you should never underestimate an opponent simply because of their size or age. Now, fight stances!"_

_Tiana was quick to get in position and as soon as she saw her father's hand move to indicate that the fight was to commence, she threw her first kick. It hit Bruce square in the stomach, but he took the hit well and moved away from her in a defensive maneuver. The fight continued like this for several moments, and she knew that if he didn't start landing strikes soon, they would both pay the price. She landed one more solid punch and then left herself open for a retaliation hit, pretending to have been thrown off balance by the force of her own punch. She was pleased when she felt him strike her lightly in the stomach._

_It seemed that the small hit that he gave her - and the fact that she didn't die from it - gave him more confidence, and he began truly fighting her. She could tell that he had worked hard to train himself in the arts of fighting and that he had been learning quickly from her father, but he was no match for her. She had no intention of letting him know that, however. She was well aware that at the stage he was at in his training he needed his confidence boosted, not reduced._

_She hit him in the jaw and then spun to miss his incoming kick, but she had missed the fact that the kick was just a feint. Instead of kicking her, his hand reached out and grabbed her head to slam it to his knee. However, he only got her hood and a few strands of hair, and she pulled away from him without thinking of the ramifications of exposing her face. She moved to attack again, but when she saw the look on his face, she was suddenly frozen._

_"You're a woman..."_

* * *

The shudder of tires hitting the tarmac roused Tiana from her sleep, feeling as tired as she had before she dozed off. The past 48 hours flew through her brain in sharp resolution and she couldn't fight the weary sigh that passed through her lips. It felt as though nothing was going as she had planned. She had stayed all night with Bane, only leaving once he had given in to sleep as the sun rose. She had felt very melancholy as she left the old warehouse, but she had known that she had to move on with her attempts to save Gotham, and the two men she cared for. What she had not been expecting was that Blake had completely disappeared. She spent 18 hours straight searching for him, and had found no sign of him. She felt that his disappearance couldn't bode well for their situation, and after some serious thought she had decided that her only choice was to move on and go to the original Batman. She would have to go and collect Bruce Wayne.

Though she had thought about going after him several time over the last several weeks, she had always dismissed the idea. She knew that Bruce had given up his mask and had left Gotham for a_ real_ life, but she also knew that he had an unnatural protectiveness over the people of Gotham. That could make him unpredictable, and difficult for her to manage, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She only hoped that she would be able to convince him to leave the fate of Joker and Bane in her hands. She just needed him to protect the people from the threats that they had created for them, and she would find the way to stop her friends. She also wouldn't mind if he took care of the Riddler. He tended to leave a bad taste in her mouth lately.

She had found it surprisingly easy to get a set of fake papers and get on a plane to Italy. The seven and a half hour flight had given her plenty of time to think over what she needed and wanted from the man that her father had been so impressed by. In all reality she had been impressed as well, though for completely different reasons. She had seen that he was unwavering in his beliefs and that he would do what he thought was right, regardless of the consequences that he faced. He was the same as her father in that sense, but Ra's had lost his soul when he had lost his wife, and Bruce still held firmly to his. Tiana had thought on many occasions that he would make a fine leader for the league, and that he would bring true balance.

As soon as the plane reached the gate Tiana made her way out, and through the airport. Though she had never been to Florence she was relatively familiar with the layout of the city. Ra's had insisted that as part of her training she needed to learn as much as she could about most of the world's major cities. Her knowledge was outdated, but fortunately the main grid hadn't changed all that much. After finding a local map and consulting it for several moments, she found her location and destination in relationship to Il Duomo, and charted her trip. After she started her journey through the busy streets she lost her bearings on two occasions, but quickly got back on track by finding Il Duomo's incredible figure on the skyline. She found that the weather was much warmer in Florence, and by the time she had walked the three miles across town she was covered in a sheen of sweat.

She looked up at a simple, yet elegant old building that was home to some of the more modest wealthy citizens of the area. It had been a mansion in its earlier life, but now each of the three levels were home to a different family. Or, in the case of the third floor, a couple.

She made her way to the front door and walked in as if she belonged. The clothes she had stolen for the trip encouraged that belief, with their modest and classic lines. She made her way to the stairs and swiftly climbed to the third floor, walking to the natural wood door with purpose. When she reached it she pulled out a key ring and pretended to fight with the lock while she used the lockpick that she had on the ring instead. It took her less than five seconds to unlock the door, and she walked in like she owned the place. She had known the minute the pick had slipped into the lock that the happy couple was not home, and so she felt comfortable while she wandered around the opulent home and settled on the pristine, white couch to wait for their return.

She didn't have to wait very long before they walked in the door, smiles on their faces, and a Versace shopping bag in Selina's hand. They froze when they saw her sitting on their sofa, the smiles leaving their faces in a way that made Tiana want to laugh.

"Bruce... Selina... how nice to see you both..." Tiana couldn't help the small smirk that crossed her lips as she addressed them. In reality, it was rather far from nice to see either of them, but she reminded herself that desperate times did call for desperate measures.

She noticed that Selina started moving toward the side of the room in order get around her, and she shook her head slightly at the older woman, stopping her in her tracks. She returned her attention to Bruce and watched as comprehension dawned on his face.

"Tiana?"

* * *

Bane had uncharacteristically spent most of the day sleeping after his Little One had left, and he had then prepared for an evening of wreaking havoc on the people of Gotham. He was only a short distance out of the warehouse, headed toward their hidden vehicles, when a familiar and imposing shadow first entered his vision. Bane was fascinated by the apparition before him, and he briefly wondered if he was still dreaming, but it became apparent almost immediately that he was wide awake. And if he was awake then that meant the man in front of him was indeed the Batman, and that was truly fascinating.

Bane stepped toward the caped figure hidden in the shadows and cocked his head as he studied the man. As of yet the man hadn't spoken and that alone seemed strange, Wayne had always felt the need to talk, asking questions and trying to show criminals the error of their ways. The longer that Bane looked at the Batman the more intrigued he became, he could be almost certain that this man was shorter, and carried himself with a slightly different posture. It seemed that the Batman had been replaced.

Bane was pulled from his reverie by a gravel filled voice that most definitely did not belong to the late Bruce Wayne, no matter how hard this man was trying to copy that rough tone. "What did you do with her, Bane? What have you done to Tiana?"

He couldn't even begin to organize the emotions that were flying through him at those questions. On one level he was amused by them; as if he _could_ do anything to that woman, but the idea that this man thought that he would made him quite angry. And then there was the the fact that this Batman was calling his Little One by name... by her real name. He could see no way that this man having that information was a good thing. There were only two ways that he could have obtained the information. First, there was the possibility - however unlikely - that he had obtained it with force, in which case his Little One was hurt somewhere. That, however, seemed quite unlikely considering the fact that the Batman was asking him where she was... The second option was rather appalling to Bane; that she had willingly given the information to the man. If that was true it meant she was not an enemy of the Batman, and was therefore in no way a friend to Bane.

That thought made his chest constrict painfully, and he was unsure how he should react; mainly, he wanted to beat this new Batman until he could see the life float out of him. Then he would continue to pummel him for several more minutes... just for good measure. His restraint was great however, and he simply clenched and released his fists several times, and then spoke to the man, hiding the low growl that tried to escape as he addressed him. "I have no idea who you speak of... I did not know any of the people that were killed in the blasts, nor am I aware of the names of those who were stopped from departing the city last night." He paused and took a menacing step toward the caped man who had shifted slightly out of the shadows. He no longer hid the growl from his voice as he continued. "I suggest that you check with missing persons if you have _lost_ someone."

The Batman released a quiet, humorless chuckle and stepped fully out of the shadows. "I suppose it is possible that you don't know the name of the woman that entered your lair last night, but based on your current demeanor, I think you know exactly who I am referring to."

Bane could suddenly sense someone approaching from behind, and for a moment he feared that his Little One had turned on him completely. He didn't dare turn his eyes away from the new Batman, but he tuned his other senses in the direction of the oncoming footsteps, and was relieved to discover that it couldn't possibly be her. The weight in the steps was much too great, and he could hear the clicking of expensive men's shoes. That made for two likely possibilities, Joker or Riddler. Bane just couldn't imagine Batman - this new one or the old one - working with someone that wore wingtips. This knowledge allowed him to refocus all of his attention on the current threat of the caped man in front of him, and he moved forward predatorily. He was about to make his attack when he heard the footsteps halt a few feet behind him and a familiar, and annoying voice piped up.

"Oh looky, its the Batman! Come to play one of my games?" Bane recognized the voice as belonging to Riddler, and he had a sudden change of plans. Why not rid himself of an annoyance and test the new Bat, all in one move? He saw the Batman open his mouth to respond, but before he was able to, Bane struck. He only landed a single, hard punch and then swiftly retreated. When he reached Riddler he gave him a hard shove, forcing the man to crash into the Bat, throwing both of them further off balance, and causing them to scuffle. Bane quickly retreated further into the encroaching darkness in order to watch the fight unfold. He knew that if the Batman didn't get rid of the Riddler, then he would be forced to make his move, but he was optimistic that even this foolish rookie would be able to handle the idiotic Riddler.

He watched the short fight with interest. It was obvious that the new Batman was nowhere near the caliber of fighter that Wayne had been, but he was able to hold his own against Riddler. Riddler fought dirty, but he was slow and his muscles were accustomed to using scissors and writing, not throwing punches. They dodged and bobbed for nearly a minute before Batman landed a solid hit to Riddlers right temple and the man sagged to the ground. The Batman was quick to look for Bane, but he had melted into the shadows and was certain that he would not be found.

After several seconds of searching, the Batman gave up and addressed the issue of the now unconscious Riddler. Bane watched him extract several lengths of cord from somewhere in that miraculous suit of his, then truss Riddler up like a Thanksgiving turkey. He picked Riddler up, slung him over his shoulder awkwardly, then trudged off into the night.

Bane remained where he was for several moments, waiting to see if he would return, and was rewarded by a glimpse of him shooting by on that blasted, rocket shooting, motorcycle of his. "He really does have too many fun toys..." He was startled by the voice behind him, and had to repress the urge to jump at the unexpected noise. Instead he abruptly turned and growled at Joker before striding back to the warehouse. His interest in the night had left him, and he simply wanted to embrace the quiet so that he could figure out what the future held.

The Batman's words echoed in his head, 'What did you do with her, Bane? What have you done to Tiana?' He could only wonder what the answer was to that question. What had he done? And more importantly, what had she done to him?

* * *

Gordon walked into the precinct, coffee in his hand and bags under his eyes. He had only slept a total of two hours since the first bomb had gone off almost 48 hours earlier, and he could tell that he was getting way too old for that kind of schedule. It had seemed like things were improving before the explosions; they had caught almost all of the escaped crazies, and the Batman had been helping him in many ways. The new guy was actually a much better team player than the old Batman, and though he missed the other man deeply, he had to admit that the change in relationship was refreshing.

Everything seemed to be as in order as was possible considering the situation as he made his way down the hall and toward his office. When he reached the door he glanced through the frosted glass as he turned the knob, and was surprised to note the vivid color that showed through the opaque glass. Drawing his gun, he slowly opened the door and searched the room. What he found was shocking; there sat the Riddler, tied to his chair with more rope than Gordon had known was available in the city of Gotham. The Riddler was wide awake and trying to thrash in the chair, but as tightly bound as he was, all he was able to accomplish was a slight shudder. He was gagged, and tucked into the black fabric was a slip of the bright white paper Gordon associated with Batman.

He holstered his gun, set his coffee on the corner of the desk and walked around to the tightly bound man. When he reached out to remove the slip of paper the Riddler reared back as if he expected a punch, and Gordon had to grip the back of the man's head in order to halt him long enough to get the paper. He opened the note and read the neat script.

_This is just a taste of what I want to deliver. I need your help to accomplish it, however. Meet me on the roof tomorrow night. Alone. We will stop these madmen for good this time._

**Please review for me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter ****Seventeen**** - ****Seven ****Devils**

_Holy __water __cannot __help __you __now__, __A __thousand __armies __couldn__'__t __keep __me __out__, __I __don__'__t __want __your __money __I __don__'__t __want __your __crown__, __See __I__'__ve __come __to __burn__, __Your __kingdom __down _

_Holy __water __cannot __help __you __now__, __See __I__'__ve __come __to __burn __your __kingdom __down__, __And __no __rivers __and __no __lakes__, __can __put __the __fire __out__, __I__'__m __gonna __raise __the __stakes__; __I__'__m __gonna __smoke __you __out _

_Seven __devils __all __around __you__, __Seven __devils __in __my __house__, __See __they __were __there __when __I __woke __up __this __morning__, __I__'__ll __be __dead __before __the __day __is __done_

_Seven __devils __all __around __you__, __Seven __devils __in __your __house__, __See __I __was __dead __when __I __woke __up __this __morning__, __And __I__'__ll __be __dead __before __the __day __is __done__, __Before __the __day __is __done__ - __Florence __and T__he __Machine_

* * *

Barsad silently watched his leader and friend as he crashed through the warehouse, showing his frustration, confusion and rage openly in his assumed privacy. Barsad felt nothing but the greatest respect for the man before him, but he could not stop the feeling of concern that pervaded his body at the sight of the imposing man beneath him. He knew that the woman that had left the prison with Bane was the cause of this emotional outburst. He had seen her enter the warehouse the night before, and had wanted nothing more than to confront her. To beg her to leave Bane alone, to tell her that she would be the death of them all if she went to him. But he didn't do that, instead he had watched her fling herself into his mentor's arms and then the door to his hopes had been slammed in his face.

He had been ready to die for the plan that Bane and Talia had set forth. Though suicide was not the way that he would have chosen to die, he was willing to see that mission through because he believed in it. Gotham needed to be cleansed; there was no other way for balance to be restored in the world. He also believed in the plan that Bane had devised with the Clown, and he was willing to die for that as well. He was not, on the other hand, willing to die for another woman. Regardless of who she was.

There were rumors floating around among the men that the woman was the second daughter of Ra's al Ghul, the true heir to the League of Shadows. He found it rather difficult to believe, mostly due to the fact that this girl looked nothing like Talia in his opinion. However, he could not fully dismiss the idea as fallacy. He blamed his inability to do so on Bane, and the fact that the large man had always shown a keen nose for important women. Though Barsad knew that Bane's heart had always belonged to Talia, he had witnessed his friend feel the pull of a more primal attraction in their years together, and that attraction had always been to beautiful, powerful women. Barsad could see the beauty in the small woman with copper hair, but he doubted that she could wield much power if she had spent a decade in Arkham. That was unless she was the person that the men claimed her to be.

He had only mentioned the woman to Bane on one occasion, and the conversation had ended before it ever started when Bane shot him a withering look and stalked away. Barsad had decided it would be in best interest not to mention her again. Just as he had the sense not to mention the death of Talia al Ghul, he knew better than to bring up a subject that Bane so obviously didn't want to discuss.

Barsad had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Bane make his way up the treacherous stairs and onto the catwalk where he was perched. "Brother, I know that you are troubled by the state of things at this moment, but I assure you that the woman will not hinder our plans in any way." Bane's voice was calm, and as close to kind as he had ever heard it, but Barsad could feel the unspoken emotion in the words and knew that the subject was closed. His mentor turned away from him and strolled down the narrow grating as if it were the most solid ground in the world. He was about ten feet away when he turned his head back to Barsad. "We will begin the final steps of the plan in 48 hours, Brother. It's time to again make your peace with any Gods you believe in, for you will be with them soon."

Barsad nodded his understanding and then turned back to gaze over the warehouse with a smirk on his lips. This time the fire would actually rise, of this he had no more doubts.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm looking at you Tiana. I was sure that you had been killed in the blast." He paused and released a shaky breath before continuing. "I actually lost a lot of sleep due to that thought..." Bruce refused to look up as he spoke, focusing instead on the carpet at his feet. He looked good, perhaps a little bit shocked by the apparent resurrection of an old ghost, but his skin held a healthy glow and his eyes contained an sparkle that Tiana had never seen in them before. Guilt tugged at her conscience at the thought of what she planned to ask of him.

"Well, you're not too far off... I very nearly died, but I somehow wound up in your fair city instead, and... well, things developed in strange ways after that." She watched Bruce closely as she spoke, trying to gauge his mood and receptiveness. The three of them sat around a glass coffee table, iced tea sitting in front of them, untouched. Selina was playing the happy hostess, even if she couldn't stop glaring at Tiana. Though she could understand the older woman's feelings, and could even respect them to some extent, she found the fact that she couldn't hide those feelings in the slightest to be rather annoying. She needed Bruce to listen to her in an unbiased way, and she knew that would be next to impossible with the Catwoman sitting around hissing in his ear.

As if on cue Selena rose to her feet with an angry growl. "I don't know who you are or what the hell you and Bruce are talking about, but I do know you didn't just show up in _our_ home to take a stroll down memory lane. What do you want?!" She was standing less than three feet from Tiana, with her fingers curled like claws and her lips curled into an animalistic snarl. The outburst caused Bruce to jerk his head up with a look of mixed horror and admiration on his handsome face.

Tiana sized up the degree of danger she was in, and reclined on the couch, strategically uncrossing her legs so that she could still jump up in a hurry if it proved necessary. "Well, my dear you are quite right. I am here for reasons other than the polite company, which seems to be a lucky thing, since it is obviously so lacking." She gave the Cat a pointed look and continued. "I am here to report that Gotham is in great danger, and though you chose well with Blake, he is far from being ready to handle this situation." Her attention shifted from Selena and she focused on Bruce with her shining emerald eyes filled with a plea for him to do what needed to be done.

He reached out with unsteady hands and gently lifted one of the glasses to his lips, ice clinking merrily in the still room. "Selena, please sit down. Tiana is not here to hurt us; if she was we'd already be in pain." He set the glass down and lightly patted the arm on the overstuffed chair that he sat on, entreating Selena to come to him. After a brief hesitation she did and some of the tension in the room dissipated, leaving enough to make them all feel on edge, but reducing it enough that it was tolerable at least. "Look Tiana... or is it Miss al Ghul now?" Bruce lifted his eyes to catch the look of disgust and brisk head shake that Tiana gave him and then he continued. "Tiana then, you see I am well aware of the happenings in Gotham, but I am unwilling to immerse myself in that life again. I nearly gave everything for that city, and can not... no, _will __not_ give any more." He reached over and took the Cat's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze, before he spoke again. "We're happy here; I'm sure you can understand that."

Tiana nodded her head gently, silently chastising herself for not having known that Bruce would be well aware of all that was happening in his city. She should have known that Alfred would have never left a comfortable life in Paris to go back to that hellish city, just because Blake asked him to. Alfred was there to inform and protect his charge, his son, Bruce. She could have slapped herself on the head for her obvious oversight, but instead she dove in headfirst again.

"Of course I assumed that you were aware of the situation, but I felt that you may not be aware of the fact that your follower was not ready for the job. I also felt that it was rather unlikely that you were aware of my involvement with him." She paused and gauged his reaction, not failing to notice that he was in fact surprised by all of the news she had shared. " I have been trying to help Blake to ready himself for what must be done, but he can not possibly be ready in time."

Bruce raised his hand to stop her and took a deep breath before he answered her unasked questions. "I am very sorry to hear that things are as bad as you say they are, but Gotham is no longer my home." He swung his arm around the room, indicating the posh apartment. "This is my home now. Selena and I want to have kids, we want to be normal. I can't have that if I run back to Gotham every time a couple of mad men try to blow the place up. I'm sorry." His eyes were truly filled with sorrow and a healthy dose of conflicted emotion, but Tiana could also tell that he had no intention of changing his mind.

She stood and brushed a few wrinkles from her knee length, white skirt before she looked Bruce in the eyes one last time. "Well, I can fully understand the hopes for a normal life; there was a time when I hoped for that. I dreamed of going to the mountains in Sweden - my mother's homeland - I wanted to live in a little cabin and look out on a river, watch my husband playing with my children. It was a beautiful dream, a dream that I thought of often during my ten years in Arkham." She briefly paused to see how the news that she had been in Arkham all those years would settle on Bruce's shoulders, and she wasn't disappointed by the look of horror that filled his features.

"However, I have realized that for me, that is not going to happen. The only people that have ever shown me true kindness and companionship are these _mad__men_you speak of. I will stop them somehow, but I can't stop what they already have in place. I need _you_ to do that." She took a ragged breath and briskly walked to the oversized door, turning back to the shocked figures that seemed to clutch each other with their need for one another. "I hope your dream is good enough for the both of us. One of us sure as hell deserves a happy ending."

And with that sentiment she stepped out the door and quietly closed it behind her, allowing only a single tear to fall over her cheek.

* * *

Bane sat in his room meditating as the moon shone in through the grimy window at his left. He was doing what he had told Barsad to do just 24 hours before; trying to make his peace with the Gods and the Spirits. He had never put much stock into religion - growing up in a place like the Pit made it hard to do so - but when faced with the fact that his soul would be departing the planet in just under 24 hours, it seemed prudent to spend some time on that passtime. Though he had always been able to concentrate when necessary and he had spent many hours meditating while with the League and most days after his excommunication, he found that his mind didn't particularly want to do as it was told at that particular moment.

Every time that he felt like he was finally getting centered and finding peace within himself _her _face would float by. What was surprising to him was the fact that the _her_ in question was not Talia, but instead it was Tiana. This was not something that pleased him, seeing as he had fully decided that she was in league with the Batman, and therefore he would most likely have to fight and kill her the very next day. And yet, she refused to leave him alone. Her face would smile down on him and words that she had spoken to him during their conversations in the prison filled his mind. And there were those three little words that she had spoken to him that seemed to fill his head like a poison gas, _I __love __you_. He could only think of two other people that had ever spoken those words to him, and they were both dead now. He tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that he would be with those two women soon, and that Tiana had spoken lies to cloud his mind, but for some reason those thoughts did nothing to cheer him.

Finally, after several hours of failed attempts he left his room to seek out Joker. He had been rather surprised to discover that the Clown had not been upset by his treachery against the Riddler, and had in fact seemed rather pleased by it. Of course, Joker was an agent of chaos and so perhaps things like that merely amused him. The thought was slightly disquieting to Bane, seeing as it only proved the fact that the Clown could most likely not be trusted in the long run, but after some thought he had decided that it didn't matter anyway, since there was no long run any more.

It only took him a few minutes to locate the man in his strange room. The Joker seemed to prefer to live without most comforts, and his room obviously showed that. There was no bed, instead the room was filled with multiple chemistry sets, tools, bomb making supplies, rolls and rolls of blueprints, and a single rickety table. Bane found him standing in front of his mirror, applying his paint with a rather odd look reflected back at him. Though his face was already fully covered in the thick greasepaint, Bane knew that if it hadn't been, he would have seen that it was pale. He also noticed that the Clown's hands shook slightly as he applied the last touches to the black around his eyes.

"What's going on Joker? You aren't rethinking your part in our plan, are you?" Bane had felt confident that the Clown was as set on revenge as he was, but by the looks of him that seemed to be untrue. Bane waited impatiently for a response, and when nearly a whole minute passed in silence he began to cross the room with murder in his eyes.

Just as he reached him, Joker spun around and held his hand up in a halt gesture. "Easy, Big Boy. There is no change to the plan, and I am still with you. I just received a rather... _disquieting _phone call, and I feel it would be prudent to investigate it further." He brushed passed Bane and slipped into his overcoat. "In any case, my part of the plan is now fully automated. After I saw what you did to the Riddler I felt it wise to be sure that my masterpiece will go down in history, with or without me. All you must do is hit the button to light your charges, and mine will ignite with them. Your fire will rise this time. My presence is unnecessary to your plan, but I still intend to be here to witness the end with you."

Then, much to Bane's annoyance, he sauntered out of the room. Leaving Bane alone with his whirling mind.

**Hello to all my loyal readers! I wish I had a good excuse for not updating this in a timely manner, but I really don't. I have just been insanely busy and I have been going through a rough patch in general. I hope that I will be able to get on a more normal update schedule now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will leave me some reviews to get me motivated again. Thanks to all of you for your patience! **


End file.
